Keeper
by MoonWillow333
Summary: Bailey is an average, everyday sixteen year old with a normal life, or so she thinks. That is until she is reunited with her beloved grandmother. But her grandmother has a secret. A secret that she shares and passes on to Bailey known a 'The Keeper'. A human who watches over and protects the myths of the world from being discovered by the Overworld(our world), or destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!**

**First off, I would like to thank you for taking your time to read this fanfic of mine. I'm not really all that great with sharing my ideas and stories(I tend to get very nervous ^^') **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it(even though it's just the first chappy ). Please review! I would love to hear your ideas for my story! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My eyes sprang open as I heard my alarm blaring in my ear. I rolled over and groaned, slapping my hand down on the snooze button. The noise had stopped and I flopped my head down onto my pillow.

" I... hate... Mondays..." I groaned again as I got up off of my bed, my long, wavy blonde hair spilling gracefully around my shoulders. I stretched, making a small squeak, then relaxed again. I walked over to my dresser and stared into my mirror. A pair of hazel orbs glowed back at me, as if there was someone else standing there, waiting for something. Sighing at my refection, I quickly grabbed a pair of dark, faded blue jeans, and undershirt, and black shirt with a silvery rose design out of the drawer. Walking over to my closet, I pulled out my favorite pair of shoes, my checkered Air-Walkers. I quickly changed and ran downstairs into the kitchen, grabbed a couple slices of bread and stuck them in the toaster, waiting patiently for them to bake. I jump as the now toasted bread popped from the toaster, scaring the crap out of me. I took the toast and spread some butter on them, then began walking out of the kitchen. I stopped when someone grabbed one of my slices of toast out of my hand.

" Hey!" I protested as my older brother, Dylan, took a huge bite out of my toast.

" What?" He asked with a mouth full. I grimaced at the scene.

" Didn't mom teach you manners?" I asked, taking a bite of my own toast. Dylan swallowed and shrugged.

" I think they left a while ago. Couldn't stand me." He replied as he finished and walked out. I rolled my eyes, quickly finishing my own slice and heading over to the bus stop.

* * *

I slumped tiredly in my seat on the bus, hearing my best friend, Miranda, drone on about some manga she found online. I blocked out the conversation and began spacing off.

" So, it's really cool and I think you'd like it." Miranda concluded.

" We'll see." I mumbled as I began to stare out the window. We started to pass by the outskirts of town and the forest began to come into view. My eyes jumped from tree to tree, unable to keep focus for very long. Something caught my eye that was hidden in the trees. I began to squint my eyes to focus on it better. It was abnormally tall with milky looking skin, wearing a pitch black suit with a red tie. My eyes widened as I stared at it's face.

There was no face.

It's hands were clasped together, as if it were waiting for something, and watched the bus pass by. I blinked and realized that it was really standing there watching us.

" Hello? Bailey? You there?" Miranda asked, tilting her head. I tore my gaze from the figure and looked at her, then glanced back out the window.

The figure was gone.

* * *

" I think you're seeing things." Miranda stated as she took a bite of her pizza. It was lunch and the school day was halfway over and I still couldn't get the image of the figure out of my head.

" Yeah, but it looked so real..." I muttered as I munched on a carrot. Miranda looked at me with that _'are you stupid'_ look. I narrowed my eyes and glared at her. We both sat for a few more seconds, staring each other down. Miranda sighed and leaned back in her chair.

" Come on Bailey, really? The Slender man?" Miranda said rolling her eyes. " What's next, Jeff the killer?" I began laughing at this point.

" I would be more scared of Jeff than Slendy any day!" I chuckled. Miranda laughed with me.

" Does he look that bad?" She asked as I nodded.

" He looks like a very messed up version of the Joker." I explained. We both laughed at my statement, causing a few of the other tables to look at us. Once we finished our lunch, we threw our trash away and headed for the library.

* * *

I slumped in my seat again. Miranda and her twin, Rachel, got a ride home with their brother, leaving me to ride this crazy bus all by myself. I watched silently as the kids threw various items at each other, yelled and threaten one another, and the bus drive was completely oblivious to it all. I turned my attention to the forest once again, recalling this morning. I began to wonder if I would see the Slender man again. _Come on Bailey. Get a hold of yourself._ I blinked, then gasped.

The Slender man stood in the forest, watching the bus like he did this morning.

" What the...?" I questioned out loud.

" What?" The girl in front of me asked. I blinked again and the Slender man disappeared. Frowning, I slumped back down in my seat, staring forward.

" Nothing..." I replied to the girl as she sat back in her seat.

* * *

**(A/N Yes, there's lots of page breaks. Get over it! )**

" Mom!" I called, walking into the living room and dropping my backpack on the ground. " I'm home!

" Bailey! Come here for a moment!" My mom called from the kitchen. I groaned, but trudged myself over to her, dreading what she wanted. She might want me to do the dishes or something like that. I walking into the kitchen and instead of whining or complaining, I squealed with delight.

" Grandma!" I exclaimed, running over to her and giving her a big hug.

" Bailey! I haven't see you sense you were little. Look how much you've grown!" I laughed, pushing away my slight embarrassment.

My grandma and I sat at the kitchen table, and talked about how my life was sense we last met. I told her how school was, about Miranda and Estelle, and about everything she had missed sense I was little. We laughed and giggle about the stories I told of school days when there was something going on, like a party or a fight.

" So, what've you been up to?" I asked as I concluded my tale. She looked up at me, then at the ceiling.

" I've been quite busy these past few years actually." She started. " But what I do is hard to explain."

" Oh," I muttered. I began to ponder what my grandmother had been busy doing.

" How about I show you what I've been doing?" She asked, as if she had read my mind. My eyes twinkled with excitement and I quickly nodded.

" Alright then, follow me." She said as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I tilted my head in confusion, but followed her anyways.

We stopped in front of the hallway closets. I looked at my grandma, then at the closet, then back at my grandma.

" It's a closet." I said with disappointment in my voice. Grandma nodded, taking out a pair of skeleton keys from her pocket. She grabbed the key and held the doorknob like she was going to unlock the door.

" Grandma, that door doesn't have a-" I was cut off when the key slide perfectly into the knob. " ...key hole...  
I blinked. I saw my grandma smirk as she turned the key and an audible _click_ sounded. She then opened the door and my jaw dropped.

A darkened forest appeared on the other side of the doorway. I grabbed the edge of the door and slammed it shut, causing my grandma to jump.

" Bailey!" She shouted, but I ignored her and jerked the keys out of the knob and opened the door. There were towels and a few extra blankets stacked neatly on nice, cream colored shelves.

I blinked.

Shoving the key back in the knob, I turned it quickly and opened the door again. Dark trees loomed over head and the sky was so black that no stars in the sky could be seen. I felt something shove me and I swiftly turned. My grandma had pushed me forward and shut the door, placing the keys back into her pocket.

" Wha?" I babbled, speechless.

" I'm sorry, but if you slammed the door anymore, I might've had a heart attack."

" Where are we?" I asked. " Some dark, twisted Narnia?" Grandma only laughed.

" No," She chuckled. " I just call it the 'Dark Forest'."

" Dark Forest?" I mumbled. My grandma began walking through the trees.

" Come on, Bailey. I'll explain when we get there."

* * *

**Okay, for the people that already read this, I CHANGED THE NAMES!**

**But only the name of the main character. **

**I switched it back to the original name. **

**That is all...**

**Edit 2: Okay, I lied. I changed the character names...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**It's been a while since my last update, sorry. I get horrible writers block... V.V**

**Anyways, I changed the main character's name back to the original name I had. So her name is Bailey now instead of Luna.**

**That's about it. Please review and rate! I would really like to hear some ideas for my story!**

* * *

" What the hell." I muttered. " We're not going in there, are we?" I looked up at the house in front of us. It was old, a dusty dark brown coated the panels of wood that made up the house and looked as if it had been there sense time begun. The shingles where falling off, the wood planks where missing in some places.

" Yes." Grandma scolded, walking towards the house. " We are going in there. Come on." I groaned, but followed her.

" But, it looks like the house from House on Haunted Hill!" I complained, but trudged after her anyways.

" Stop being so dramatic, it's just a house." Grandma sighed. As we got closer, I could hear faint gunshots and boys yelling. I rolled my eyes. _What is it with guys and killing people? _I wondered to myself. I heard another shout as we walked up onto the patio, and I began to question my grandma.

" So, how exactly did we– HOLY JESUS!" I screeched and plastered myself against the wall. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at me." IT'S THE FREAKING SLENDERMAN!" The boy in a white hoodie with dark red stains on it rolled his eyes.

" Why does everyone freak out over _him_?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes.

" Jeff," Grandma started. " Be nice."

" Yeah," I jumped in. " The Slenderman is freaking creepy as hell." I looked at the Slenderman. " No offense." He shrugged.

" None taken. I'm quite used to it, actually." He said in an old English accent. My eyes widened so much I felt as if they were going to pop out of my skull. I slowly raised my hand and pointed at him.

" He talks..." I squeaked. Jeff scoffed as he put down his controller and stood.

" The Slenderman talks!" He mocked as he did a fake scream. " Run for your lives!" I glared, walking over to him and punching him in the shoulder. He winced and rubbed his shoulder.

" That hurt!" He whined. " You don't punch like a girl."

" Don't you _ever _mock me again or you're going to get a lot worse than a punch in the shoulder!" I seethed. Jeff glared at me and I returned his icy stare.

" You're lucky you're cute," He muttered. " Or I would've killed you before you could blink." I snorted.

" You're lucky _you're_ a girl or I would've given you a beat down." I retorted. The other boy turned and looked at Jeff.

" You just got told." The kid said as he turned back to his game. Jeff growled at him, still rubbing his shoulder. I nodded and my grandma did a face-palm and shook her head, walking through a door. I quickly followed her into what was actually a kitchen. I calmly sat down at the wooden table in the middle of the room.

" That wasn't so bad." I said. " So what's with this house anyways?" The door opened and I looked behind me. Jeff walked up and sat down in the seat right next to me. I glared at him for a second, then turned back to Grandma.

" What's with all the myths?" I asked as she set a plate of sandwiches down on the table. Jeff immediately grabbed on and started eating. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye, then looked back at Grandma.

" Well," Grandma started. " I am what's known as 'The Keeper'." I blinked.

" The... Keeper?" I tilted my head. Jeff swallowed, getting up and walking over to the fridge.

" The Keeper is a human that watches over the myths and legends of the OverWorld," Jeff stated, taking a soda can out of the fridge. " They've been around for years, protecting and making sure none of us myths or legends escape and wreak havoc in the OverWorld." I stared at my grandma in awe.

" You do that?" I asked in a childlike voice. Jeff scoffed and took a drink of his soda. I ignored him and waited for my grandma's reply.

" Yes. I've been doing it since I was about your age." Grandma said. " When I tried to pass it on to your mother, she refused."

" Wait," I said, putting my hand in front of me. " Mom knew about this stuff?" Grandma nodded.

" Yes, but she said she didn't want to be a Keeper. She didn't want to have a, how do you say, freakish lifestyle. She wanted to be normal." I scoffed.

" I'd choose babysitting a bunch of myths any day rather that live some boring old normal life." I muttered. My grandma nodded.

" That's why I brought you here." She explained. " I won't be around to watch over the myths like I've done years before. I need some one to take over my position." I looked at her.

" You want me to babysit a bunch of myths?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Jeff growled in frustration.

" What's your problem?" I spat. He glared at me.

" _You're_ my problem." He growled.

" I'm your problem?"

" Yes, you're my problem."

" Who are you arguing with now, Jeff?" A voice asked. I glanced over my shoulder and saw yet another boy standing in the kitchen doorway, leaning against it. He had dark brown hair with lighter brown streaks in it and he was wearing dark blue jeans with a faded brown leather jacket. Oddly, He was also wearing a white mask with huge black oval eyes that had small, curved lines for the eyebrows and small lips that were all black.

" You must be Masky." I stated, looking him over.

" And you must be the granddaughter we've heard so much about." He smirked. I narrowed my eyes.

" What?" I asked, still glaring.

" Your grandmother has told us a lot about you." Masky explained. I blinked and turned to Grandma.

" What have you told them?" I asked as my grandma smiled.

" I only told them that you're sixteen, you enjoy gaming, and you're a bit hot-headed." I glared as Jeff began laughing.

" I hate you all." I mumbled, resting my head on the table. Jeff smirked and put his hands behind his head.

" Oh well," He said. " You'll get over it. They all do." I stared.

" What do you mean 'they all do'?" I asked. He didn't answer, but winked at me. I felt as if a rock dropped in my stomach. I got up and walked over by Masky, leaning against him.

" You're not ask cocky as he is," I said, pointing to Jeff. " I like you better." Masky blushed a bit, which was kind of weird to see on a mask, and looked down to his side. I saw Jeff glare at me and I smirked.

" Children now..." I heard Slender say from the back of the room as Jeff crossed his arms, muttering to himself. Grandma cleared her throat.

" Now then, Bailey," She started. " I need to know if you want to do this. To be a Keeper." I stood for a moment, thinking about my decision.

" Well," I said after a while. " Watch over awesome myths, or go to school and have a boring life." I held up my hands with my palms facing the ceiling, moving them up and down as if they were a scale. The hand with my first statement went higher than the other.

" I'll go with being a Keeper." I decided.

" Excellent." Grandma said. " I'll start preparing you for tomorrow. I think today has been eventful, don't you?" I looked at Jeff, then Masky, then Slenderman.

" Yup. Today has definitely been eventful."

* * *

**Yes! I finished it!**

**Anyways, I'll try and upload as soon as I can.**

**I'm actually on the sixth chapter, but I'm too lazy to type it... XD**

**Until next time my friends...**

**~MW~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! I did it! I uploaded another chapter!**

**Do you know how hard it is trying to type a chapter on an iPod? It's hard. For me.**

**Anyways, enjoy! Please review and rate! **

**PS I changed the two friends names. **

* * *

School was almost over and Miranda sat in front of me, glaring.

For the past few weeks, I've been with my grandma learning how to be a Keeper. I also met a few more myths along with my training. First off, there's Ben, whom I punched when he hugged me. Not because of the fact he hugged me, but because he groped me. Next is Zalgo, he's the ruler of what's called 'The Pit'. And appearently made it his personal mission to make me his wife, which I refused. I met Slender's two brothers, The Splendorman and the Trenderman. I nicknamed they Splendy and Trendy, and I enjoyed hanging out with them because Splendy was so happy all the time and Trendy decided to make me into a personal fashion model. He really liked making clothes for me, so I didn't complain. And there was Hoodie and Jane. Hoodie was Slenderman's proxy like Masky and Jane was a cold-blooded murderer like Jeff. Only thing was Jeff and Jane were always trying to kill each other.

There was a couple more. The Smile Dog and Grinny the cat. Smile was a German Shepard but instead of brown he was blood-red. He basically adored me, and Grinny was a red and black talking tabby. I also learned that there are other area's besides the Dark Forest.

" Bailey!" Miranda shouted making me snap out of my trace.

" Huh?" I asked as her face began to get red with fury, her blue eyes pulsing.

" Where have you been the past few weeks?!" She yelled, making me cringe a little. " We never see you anymore!"

" Calm down Mandy," Rachel muttered, using Miranda's nickname. " Her grandma's in town. She's probably been with her." Miranda huffed and slumped in her seat, arms crossed, pouting like a small child. I stared at them, then an idea popped in my mind.

I was going to ask Grandma if I could tell Miranda and Rachel about me being a Keeper.

* * *

" Please!" I begged. Jeff leaned back in his chair, tilting it on the floor.

" Why do you want to tell them?" He asked, glaring at nothing in particular. I narrowed my eyes at him.

" Because I need someone to talk to in the OverWorld." I growled, then turned back to my grandma and gave her my best, most pitiful look.

" Pweez..." I said in a tiny, childlike voice. Grandma looked at me, then sighed.

" Alright." She muttered. Jeff looked at her, then glared at me. My eyes twinkled with excitement. Jeff stood on his feet, knocking over the chair.

" What?" He yelled. " Why?"

" She's right. She needs someone to talk to in the OverWorld. She'd probably go insane if she didn't." Grandma explained as Jeff folded his arms.

" We could go with her." He pouted. I scoffed.

" Yeah, then the school would go into lockdown because a psychopathic murderer is in the school. Just the reputation we need." I growled. Jeff glared, but said nothing. Grandma only shook her head.

" You may tell them," Grandma started. " But they cannot tell anyone else at all." Grandma narrowed her eyes. I saluted her and ran out the door. Now the only thing to worry about was how to tell them.

* * *

" Where are you taking us, B-Chan..." Miranda demanded she folded her arms.

" I told you," I sighed. " I can't tell you yet."

I decided to just show Miranda and Rachel the Dark Forest instead of telling them about it. I pulled out my own pair of maroon skeleton key that Grandma gave me shortly after I became a Keeper.

" And once you tell us, we can't breathe a word to anyone, right?" Rachel asked as we stopped in front of the closet door.

I held out my key and went to unlock the door.

" Bailey, that door doesn't have a-" I slipped the key into the doorknob, smirking at the looks on Miranda and Rachel's face. I turned the key and heard the audible _click_ and opened the door. Before Miranda and Rachel could respond, I shoved them through the door, grabbed my keys, and shut the door behind us.

" Wha... Wha..." Miranda gasped, speechless as she looked around.

" Are we in a dark, twisted Narnia?" Rachel asked. I began laughing while Miranda and Rachel just stared at me.

" No," I giggled once my laughter ceased. " We call it the Dark Forest. Come on." I waved my hand indicating them to follow me.

" Wait! Where are we going?!" Miranda yelled after me.

" The house." Was all I told her as we walked deeper into the forest.

* * *

I sighed in relief when I saw the house coming into view. Miranda had been pestering me about the Dark Forest since we entered. Rachel, however, was in complete awe of her surroundings. She stared up into the starless sky, covered by winding trees.

" Is this the house?" Miranda asked. " Are you going to tell us what the hell is going on?"

" Yup. As soon as we get in." I said walking into the house. I looked at the television screen and realized that Jeff and Masky were playing Left 4 Dead 2. My jaw dropped.

" You're playing Left 4 Dead without me?!" I yelled, walking over to the couch and sitting in between them.

" It was Ben's idea." Masky said, his focus completely on the screen.

" Where is Ben?" Masky and Jeff both pointed to the screen. I looked at the screen and saw Ben standing next to one of the characters.

" What the hell." I turned and looked at Miranda staring at Jeff and Masky.

" Oh yeah." I mumbled, turning to Jeff and Masky. " This is Miranda and her twin Rachel."

" Your friends who don't really need to be here." Jeff grumbled. I slapped him in the back of his head. He whined and rubbed where I hit him.

" Shut it Jeff." I growled.

" Whoa," Rachel jumped in. " Did you say 'Jeff'? As in 'Jeff the Killer' Jeff?" I nodded and Rachel laughed.

" Cool." She said. " Does that me the Slenderman is real too?"

" Yes. I am." Slender said as he walked down the stairs. Miranda's eyes went wide as she slammed herself against the wall.

" Slendy!" I shouted as I jumped off the couch and hopped into his arms. He caught me with ease, not seeming to care.

" Did you just jump into the Slenderman's arms?" Rachel asked and I nodded.

" If it were anyone else, I would impale them." Slender said. Miranda was trembling against the wall. I sighed.

" Relax, you guys. They won't hurt you." I said. Miranda didn't look very convinced.

" Promise?" Rachel asked, narrowing her eyes. I drew and 'x' over my heart.

" Cross my heart." I promised. Miranda relaxed, but still looked a bit shaken. What do you expect when you meet a bunch of myths you thought never existed?

" Anything to say?" I asked.

" It's the freaking Slenderman." Miranda squeaked. Jeff scoffed and rolled his eyes.

" I still don't understand why everyone is so afraid of him."

" He's got a point." I agreed. " Why is everyone so scared of you?"

" Maybe it's the tentacles." Slender murmured, extending the appendages. Miranda stepped back from Slender a bit. " Or maybe it's the simple fact I don't have a face. Or maybe it's because I stalk, kidnap, and kill small children." I rolled my eyes.

" Why small children?" By the atmosphere, I felt as if Slender was smiling.

" Their souls are so pure." He stated. " Almost like eating candy." I blinked, then looked at Jeff.

" And I thought you were creepy." I told him. He slumped into the couch and mumbled something under his breath. Rachel and, surprisingly, Miranda laughed. _This is going to be one hell of an adventure_. I thought to myself as a smile played on my lips.

* * *

**Haha! Now the story begins to get interesting... I hope... O.o**

**Anyhow. I'll upload whenever I freaking feel like it. Jk jk, I'll upload as soon as I can. Bye peoples.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hahaha! MOAR CHAPPIES!**

**Okay. So, I'm in the middle of the sixth chapter on paper,  
**

**AAAAANNNNNDDDD I'm getting writers block again... .  
**

**Writes block sucks...  
**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

After a few moments of initial shock, Miranda finally calmed down and accepted the fact she was surrounded by a bunch of creatures she never thought existed. Rachel thought it was the coolest thing in the world that I got to chill with a bunch of creepy myths and monsters. Although, I did get a lecture from Miranda of how I should of told her sooner about being a Keeper. I yelled back that I was under oath and couldn't.

For the past few weeks now, I've discussed with Miranda and Rachel about the OtherWorld. They also swore not to tell a soul, and now we have small conversations about it time to time at school. With Miranda and Rachel to talk to in the OverWorld, it's been much easier. But, like every other teenager in the world, I got bored with being in the same place all the time.

" What exactly is beyond the Dark Forest?" I asked Grandma as she cooked.

" Different regions of the OtherWorld, almost like Earth is divided into different sections." She replied.

" Can-"

" No." I narrowed my eyes.

" Why?" I pressed. I really wanted to see what was beyond the Dark Forest.

" It's too dangerous for you."

" Too dangerous?" I laughed. " This whole place is dangerous!"

" Hey!" Ben yelled from the living room. " I'm not dangerous!"

" Yes you are!" I argued and I could hear him laugh. I rolled my eyes.

" He's such a weirdo." I muttered.

" What did you expect from a bunch of teenage boys?" Grandma chuckled. I shrugged.

" So," I continued. " What's so dangerous about the stuff beyond the Dark Forest?" Grandma sighed, giving in to my questions.

" You know of other myths and legends," Grandma started. " But not all of them approve of Keepers. They think that the peace we keep throughout the OtherWorld is futile and rage wars against each other. But these past few years have been quiet. It's only a matter of time before they rise up again."

"So...?" I asked, rotating my hand in a circular motion.

" So, if you go out there, it would more than likely start a war." I sighed dramatically and slammed my head on the table. My grandma jumped.

" Bailey, don't do that!" She scolded. I heard the door slam open.

" What happened?" Jeff asked as he looked at me.

" Nothing you idiot!" I growled, not moving my head.

" What's up with you?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. I shrugged.

" I want to explore and Grandma said no." I said simply.

" Trust me. There's nothing really interesting out there anyways." I turned and glared at him.

" It's better than being in this house all the time. Besides," I whined. " I want to see other myths and other legends." Jeff merely rolled his eyes and walked back into the living room. Having nothing better to do, I followed him. He sat on the couch between Ben and Masky. I walked over and sat in between him and Masky since I can't stand Ben. Ben only glared at Jeff, then continued playing. I watched their game silently, formulating a plan to explore the OtherWorld.

* * *

I sat at my table at lunch, groaning for what seemed like the millionth time.

" B-Chan, what the hell is wrong with you?" Miranda asked as she set down her food and sat in front of me.

" I wanted to go and explore the OtherWorld, but my grandma says it's too dangerous." I sighed, holding my face in my palms and having my elbows on the table.

" Dangerous?"

" Yeah, something about how other myths don't like Keepers and war..."

" War?" I nodded.

" Even so, it shouldn't keep me from going, right? I mean, I'm going to have to go out there one day..." I muttered and ate a few grapes. Miranda shrugged and began to wolf down her food. I pushed my food around like it was infested with bugs or something. My phone began buzzing and I looked at it, not recognizing the number. I raised an eyebrow as I flipped open my phone to read the text, then yelled in disgust.

" Ben!" I gagged. " What the hell is wrong with you!" Then I quietly added, " Get out of my phone!"

" Heh heh, Never!" Ben yelled with a static tone through my cell. I clenched my phone hard in my hand.

" Ow!" Ben groaned. " That hurts!"

" Good..." I seethed.

" He can take over your phone?" Miranda asked. I shrugged.

" Who can take over who's phone?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to me.

" Ben..." I growled as I slammed my phone onto the table, earning a couple of weird looks.

" Ouch! Would you stop that!?" Ben moaned.

" If you get out of my phone." I mumbled.

" Right, and freak out the entire school?" I thought about it, then groaned.

" I hate you." I said as I thumped my head on the table. Ben laughed and I slammed my phone into the table again. He let out a pained groan.

" I didn't' know Ben could take over phones." Miranda murmured as she munched on a few of her grapes.

" Actuals," Ben started. " I can travel through any device." I squeezed my phone, cause Ben to choke.

" Mercy!" He cried. " Mercy!" I smiled with satisfaction and gently placed the phone on the table.

" So, if Ben can travel back and forth to the OtherWorld, then who else can?" Rachel asked.

" Not too many of us can," Ben stated. " I know that Slender and his brothers can, and Zalgo, and the messengers."

" The Messengers?"

" Yup. Their Zalgo dogs. Commonly known as Hellhounds. They can either deliver messages to people about to die or drag their souls back to the Pit where Zalgo decides what to do with them." I blinked.

" Cool." I muttered in awe. The lunch bell rang, signaling that lunch was over, and I sighed in frustration.

" No," I whined. " I hate history." Rachel laughed at me.

" Good luck with Mr. Tolsen." She giggled as she got up. " I got Video Production with Rumning." I huffed.

" Lucky," I mumbled.

" I got Culinary. I hate that teacher." Miranda groaned.

" At least you get to eat." I pointed out.

" Ooh! Can I go there instead?" Ben asked. I slammed my phone onto the table again.

" No." I said and grabbed my stuff.

" Bye guys. See you after school." I waved as I walked away. I sighed heavily. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

I sat quietly in Mr. Tosens' classroom, writing down the objectives for the day. My phone vibrated in my side pocked and I rolled my eyes. Stealthy pulling out the phone, I looked at the text.

**Ben: What're you doing?**

I rolled my eyes again and quickly typed back.

**Me: Taking notes. Now stop or I'm going to get my phone taken away.**

_Bzzt_! I looked at the text.

**Ben: You mean that bald guy in the corner?**

**Me: Yeah, him. Now stop texting me.**

**Ben: But it's fun distracting you! :p**

**Me: Shut up. .**

**Ben: ^o^**

**Me: -.-'**

**Ben: ~3  
**

I stopped texting after that and finished taking notes, even though my phone was buzzing like crazy.

" You're popular today, aren't you Ms. Mitchell?" I looked up at Mr. Tolsen.

" I guess so, sir." I said as my phone buzzed again. Mr. Tolsen held his hand out and I knew what he wanted. I took my phone out of my pocket and handed it to him. As soon as my phone left my hand, a static sound cam from the phone and Mr. Tolsen dropped it.

" What on Earth?" He muttered, holding his arm.

" Don't you _ever_ touch me again, old man!" Ben crackled through the phone. I face-palmed as the class began laughing. Mr. Tolsen looked at the phone in shock.

" I-It talks..." He mumbled. " It talks..."

" Yeah," I muttered. " I have to fix that later..."

" Does that mean I can talk now?" Ben asked innocently. The class laughed ad I only shook my head.

" No, now not only are you a distraction to me, you're a distraction to my entire class." I said as I got up and picked up my phone, glaring at it.

" Oh well," Ben shrugged. " It was totally worth it!" I slammed my phone on my desk.

" Ouch!" Ben cried. " That really hurts, you know!" I nodded and sat back down, waiting for Mr. Tolsen to gather his thoughts and continue teaching.

* * *

**HAHAHA! FINALLY!**

**So, Chapter 4. There you go. **

**Idk when I'll upload 5, and chapter 6 is almost done on paper! :D **

**So, I hope you enjoyed and they'll be more!**

**EDIT: Okay, So I realized that in the texting conversation with Ben it wouldn't let me make the heart thing. So, you'll just have to deal with it. Sorry...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M BACK! **

**And I got sick, bleh. **

**So, here's the fifth chapter. I think I stopped my writers block! ^^**

**Anyhow, enjoy! **

* * *

The day had gone by slower than I had expected. Ben had talked nonstop throughout my last two classes and all of the students were amazed. They kept asking me the same questions: How does it talk? Where did you get it? Can we trade phones? Can I have your number? I was fed up by the time my seventh hour class was almost over.

" Can I hold your phone?" The girl next to me asked.

" Hell no!" Ben yelled. " I'm not a freaking chihuahua!" I slammed my phone into my desk.

" For the last freaking time, shut the hell up!" I growled.

" Owwie..." Ben whined. " Why are you so abusive?" I sighed irritably.

" I'd rather deal with Jeff than you." I mumbled, setting my head on my desk.

" So you _do_ like Jeff!" Ben cooed.

" No," I defended. " He's just easier to deal with than you."

" Bailey and Jeff, sitting in a tree–" I slammed my phone again.

" Shut... up..." I seethed. Ben actually was quiet for once just as the bell rang.

* * *

" You didn't have to do that..." Ben moaned, scratching the back of his head. I held the tazer in my hand, a wicked smile spread across my face.

" It was the only way to get you out of my phone." I explained innocently. Ben glared, then smiled mischievously.

" It felt kind of good in a way..." He said, leaning on me. I almost fell over when Jeff tackled Ben to the ground and they began wrestling.

" I told you I called dibs!" Jeff growled, putting Ben in a headlock. I rolled my eyes.

" You can't call dibs on people, you moron." I sighed. " People aren't objects." Grinny rubbed against my leg.

" Oui, Mademoiselle." He purred in his French accent. Next to the front door, Smile barked and circled himself.

" Wanna go outside Smile?" I asked cheerfully. Smile barked and jumped at the door, his signature grin on his face. I laughed and opened the door, walking towards the forest.

" Where are you going?" I heard Slender ask me. I turned and looked at his empty face. Although he had no facial features, I could tell he was looking directly at me.

" To take Smile out. Dogs gotta go too, you know?" I scoffed and walked out.

" I'm coming with you." He said as he began to follow me.

" Me too!" Ben, Jeff, and Masky all shouted at the same time. Jeff and Ben glared at each other and Masky shook his head. I sighed again and rolled my eyes.

" Can I go anywhere without a crowd of freaks following me...?" I asked myself, following Smile.

" I guess not..." Grinny muttered, walking beside me. " By the way, where are your two friends?"

" Rachel is hanging out with a friend and Miranda is working on a project." I explained as we walked deeper into the forest.

" So they have other friends" Jeff mumbled, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket.

" No duh, Einstein." I said sarcastically.

" Don't worry," Ben said as he put an arm around my shoulder. " You can hang out with us!"

" Joy." I muttered, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Jeff walked over and shoved Ben away from me, glaring. Ben glared back and shoved Jeff.

" Stop acting like small children or I'll impale you both." Slenderman growled. Jeff and Ben immediately stopped shoving each other and walked calmly. I raised an eyebrow.

" You guys can't die so what's the problem?" I asked.

" Just 'cause we can't die, doesn't mean that we don't feel pain." Ben replied. I thought about it, then shrugged.

" Fair enough." I concluded.

Smile suddenly began to growl deeply, the fur on his back and tail began slowly rising.

" What's up Smile?" I asked, kneeling next to him. He only growled louder.

" He senses something that doesn't belong in Dark Forest..." Grinny hissed, his fur also beginning to rise.

" Like what?" I looked around.

" Myths from other regions..." Jeff said, pulling out his bloody knife. I blinked, then looked at Slender. He moved closer to me and had extended his hidden appendages.

" Stay close," He commanded as glanced around. I nodded and stood up. Everything was quiet for a few moments, then a voice came from the trees.

" Well, well," It echoed. " What have we here?" I gasped as I felt something lift me off my feet and into the trees. I looked up to see a pair of blood-red eyes, my body stiffened as soon as I made contact.

" Dante," Slender growled. " Put her down." The blackish-brown haired smirked, reviling his sharp canines I tried to struggle out of Dante's arms, but my body refused to listen.

" But she's so comfortable right here in my arms," Dante murmured, holding me closer. I wanted to punch his face in at that moment.

" Yeah right," Jeff scoffed. " You put her under your stupid trance and she move." Exactly! I yelled in my head. Dante shrugged as Slender shot out one of his tendrils and tried to grab me, but Dante, with super fast speed, moved to another tree limb.

" Too slow, Slenderman!" Dante laughed. " Now, if we're done playing tag, I'm going to take this beautiful human and make her my queen." With that, Dante disappeared with me, taking me somewhere unknown.

* * *

From what I could see, I was till in Dante's arms and we were in a fancy, old Victorian style room that was painted black and blood red. I shifted, realizing I could move, and slapped Dante across the face.

" You sick freak!" I shouted as he dropped me and staggered backwards, rubbing his jawline.

" What makes you think I would ever be your queen?"

" Because," He said as he brushed off his clothes. " For one, your in my domain, which is filled with bloodthirsty Strigoi. If you escaped they would more that likely kill you." I blinked.

" Strigoi?" I asked. Dante glanced at me, then smiled. I made sure not to look into his eyes this time.

" Yes, Strigoi," He started as he began circling me. " The most powerful vampire race to ever exist. And I, my dear, am the soon to be ruler of it all." I glared at him, crossing my arms.

" What do you expect me to be, impressed?" I scoffed. " I'm more impressed that Jeff can kill multiple people with one knife that of you being a Strigoi prince." Dante frowned, taking a lock of my hair and twirling it between his thumb and forefinger. I slapped his hand away, glaring at him still. This only made him smile, infuriating me more.

" Feisty," He murmured, stepping closer. " I like it." I pushed him away and stepped back.

" You're worse than Ben." I spat. Dante looked me over, then walked towards the door.

" Don't even bother trying to escape," He called. " Only my father and I can open this door." With that, the door slammed shut, leaving me in complete silence. I stood there for a moment, then glanced around the room. The windows were barred shut and closed, so I walked over the the door and tried opening it regardless of Dante's advice. It didn't budge. Sighing, I walked over and sat on the bed. The red and black silk sheets dipping under my weight. Great. I thought. Just great...

My phone suddenly began buzzing and, out of curiosity, I looked at it. My phone doesn't get service in the OtherWorld. I looked and saw that I had a text message and flipped open my phone. Static crackled as a faint, bluish green glow began to come out of the screen and drift to the floor, forming a person. I immediately recognized them.

" Ben!" I squealed happily, dropping my phone and hugging him.

" Hey," He laughed, hugging me back. " That's our ticket out of here, be careful." I stood, hugging him for a few more seconds, then pulled away.

" How did you get in my phone anyways?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Well, when Dante wasn't paying attention, I transported into your phone. He was busy looking at you anyways." Ben explained, putting his hands behind his head.

" So... we can leave right?" Ben nodded and I hugged him again.

" A really good reward for saving you would be a kiss." Ben said, wiggling his eyebrows. I slapped his face lightly.

" We both know that's not happening." I stated. " Now get me the hell out of here. I don't want that creep Dante to come back." Ben sighed, then nodded, walking over to my phone.

" We're going to have to travel through CyberSpace." He said, fiddling with my phone. Then he placed the phone on the ground and looked at me, extending his hand to me. " Ready?" I took his hand, feeling a strange tingle travel up my spine as white consumed my vision.

* * *

**So, I have a friend and he's probably going to be in the story sometime. Maybe in chapter 8. **

**But, if you would like to be in the story, let me know via PM or leave a review or something. **

**Peace out y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALLY!**

**Here! Here is chapter 6!**

**I've been sick the past few weeks, so yeah. Kinda hard to upload chappy 6. **

**I hope its good. I got writers block really bad now, so it'll be a while before 7 is uploaded. **

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

CyberSpace wasn't as fancy as I thought it was going to be. It looked kind of like a marble hallway with a ton of flat screens all around.

" This is CyberSpace?" I asked, looking around at the blankness around me.

" Yeah," Ben said, looking at the different screens. " Nothing too complicated. It's pretty easy to navigate at least." He began walking forward, looking around for something.

" Where are we going?" I asked as I quickly followed him. I had no idea what might be in this place and I didn't want to find out.

" It should be around here somewhere," Ben muttered, looking from screen to screen. " It's a place not too far from the Strigoi Kingdom." I stopped.

" Say what?" Ben sighed.

" Okay. You can't stay in CyberSpace too long, so Slenderman made a rendezvous place at a close friend's house." Ben explained as he jogged forward a bit. I blinked.

" What'll happen if I'm in CyberSpace too long?" I asked, a trickle of fear dripping down my spine.

" Well," Ben started, scratching his head. " The electromagnetic components of your cell structure comes undone and you'll be a floating mass of electricity." I stood still as the information swirled in my mind.

" Okay…" I managed to get out as I began following Ben again.

As we walked in silence, I noticed that there was a strange bug following me. It flew around my face like a gnat and I slapped the air trying to get it out of my face.

" What the hell is this?" I asked as I caught the bug, showing it to Ben. He glanced at it, then snatched it, crushing the small insect. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me into a run.  
" We're being watched." Ben said as he stopped in front of a screen.

" By who?" I questioned. He looked at me and shrugged.

A loud buzzing sound filled my ears, like a swarm of angered bees. I turned and saw a black cloud of the mechanical gnats heading straight for us. I grabbed Ben's sleeve.

" Ben..." I said, raising my voice. He looked at the cloud, then grabbed my arm and flung me into the screen, blue light blinding my vision.

I opened my eyes again to see that I was no longer in CyberSpace, but in a nicely light room with milky blue and green furniture.

" Wha?" I stuttered. " Where are we?" Ben jumped out of the wall, small scratches on his face and arms.

" You're in my kingdom, Keeper." A quiet, yet firm voice answered. I looked over and saw a boy a little older than me standing there. He had wavy, golden blonde hair with turquoise eyes that seemed so vivid and beautiful they didn't seem real. I also noticed on some parts of his face where scales instead of skin.

" Who are you?" I asked in bewilderment, mesmerized by his eyes.

" My name is Dmitri." The boy introduced, bowing which made me blush a little. " I'm king Rallious's only son and soon ruler of the Reptilian kingdom." I smiled with amazement. He was so polite and calm about everything. Much better than that wrench Dante.

" Cool." I murmured.

" Hey Dmitri!" Ben greeted. " Did you contact Slender yet?"

" Yes." Dmitri answered. " He'll be here any second."

" Awesome," Ben sighed, flopping onto one of the blue couches. " Now we can relax." I rolled my eyes.

" Lazy..." I growled, shaking my head.

A loud bang filled the room as we all looked at the door, startled. A man was panting in the doorway as if he had just ran a mile without ever stopping. His brown hair splayed across his face in panic as he looked up at us.

" Sire," The man said. " The Strigoi... in the castle... here for the... girl..." I saw Dmitri stiffen as anger clouded his face. Ben jumped off the couch.

" What?" Ben and Dmitri asked at the same time.

" It's true sire," The man confirm. " He said if we don't hand over the girl, he'll destroy our kingdom." I glared.

" Stupid Strigoi..." I muttered. " I'd rather marry Ben than that idiot."

" Really?" Ben asked as a smile played on his lips. I narrowed my eyes at him and he shrugged.

" We can't let Dante get a hold of the Keeper, even at the cost of the kingdom." Dmitri growled. " And I'll be damned if I let him take over the OtherWorld..." I blinked.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said, waving my hands in front of me. " What do you mean 'take over the OtherWorld'?" I asked. Dmitri looked at me.

" If you become his wife, he can take over the OtherWorld." I gagged.

" That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard in my life." I said, gagging again. " You all are messed up." There was an odd sound of the air being shifted and I looked behind me. Slenderman stood behind me, looking down.

" You're not hurt, are you?" He asked, tilting his head in concern. I glared and looked at the door.

" No," I huffed. " But I'm repulsed by Strigoi now." I could tell by the change in the atmosphere that Slender found this humorous.

" That little brat needs to be put in his place, don't you agree?" Slender asked as his tentacles extended. A smile spread across my face as I nodded.

" Agreed." I giggled. The wind was suddenly knocked out of me as my face met with the floor.

" Ow!" I squeaked. " Masky that hurt!"

" Sorry," Masky shrugged. " I was really happy to see that you're okay." I glared at him, then saw that Jeff, Hoodie, Smile dog, and Grinny where all in the room also.

" Wow," I whistled. " I think Slendy can handle Dante on his own."

" We know that," Jeff growled. " We came to see if you were alright." Smile trotted up to me and licked my face. I cried out in disgust, but started petting him.

" Were you worried about me Smile?" I asked and he whined. I scratched his head and pet him. A grin spread across his face. I looked at Dmitri, who was glaring at the door, then began pacing.

" We have to stop Dante." He said at last. " But he's not going to come up here with all of us in here."

" We could use a trap." Slenderman said. Dmitri stopped pacing and looked at Slender.

" We could," Dmitri agreed. " But what would we use to lure him?" Everyone looked at me. My eyes widened.

" Hey!" I squeaked, waving my arms back and forth in front of me. " Don't look at me!"

" He's after _you._" Dmitri pressed. " It might be the only way to lure him." I folded my arms and pouted.

" And what if something goes wrong?" I asked. " I don't feel like being that creepy Strigoi's wife..."

" I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Dmitri promised. " My family and I have been fighting against the Strigoi for many years now, so I will make sure he doesn't leave here with you." I thought about it for a moment while everyone stared, waiting for my decision. I sighed irritably, throwing my arms in the air and letting them slap my thighs.

" Fine." I growled. " But if I get stuck in that room again I'm going to kill you all with a spoon."

" So," Ben started as a smile spread across his face. " You'll-"

" DON'T SAY IT!" I screeched, slapping him in the back of the head. " Don't you dare! You sick-minded freak, don't you dare say it!" Ben just began laughing as Jeff tackled him, putting him in a head-lock. I shook my head.

" Can we just get this over with?" I sighed as Dmitri began to explain his plan.

* * *

I glanced stealthily around the corner. There was no signs of life.

" This is stupid..." I muttered as I began walking down the hallway. Hearing a floorboard creak, I swiftly turned to see that nothing was there. I shrugged, turning back around and gasped. Dante stood inches away from me, smiling like a madman.

" Hello, beautiful." He purred as he stepped even closer. I backed away, narrowing my eyes, then turned and ran.

" Can't run from me, love." Dante called. " I'll find you before you can blink." I ignored his remark and kept running through the maze of hallways. As soon as I make another turn. I smacked into something.

" Got you." Dante whispered, grabbing my arms. I growled and tried shaking him off, but I might as well tried wrestling a brick wall.

" Don't worry babe." He cooed, putting a hand on my waist. " I'll take good care you." I smiled as a familiar static filled the air. A blueish green light began to travel up Dante's arm as he screamed in pain, letting go of me. Dante back away from me and clenched his arm, black tendrils swarming around, binding him.

" Teach you to mess with my girl." Ben said as he formed into a person. Jeff slapped him.

" You mean _my_ girl." Jeff growled. Masky came out of no where and tackled Jeff.

" Hell no. She's mine." I rolled my eyes and face-palmed.

" Men..." I muttered. Slender grabbed all of them with his tentacles.

" All of you are getting on my nerves." He growled, squeezing them.

" Sorry Slendy." Ben gasped only to choke again.

" Don't call me 'Slendy'." Slenderman growled. I snickered.

" Okay, Slendy. I think the boys get it." I giggled, smirking.

" _She_ called you 'Slendy'!" Ben whined. Slender dropped him and Ben landed on the ground with a dull _thump_. Everyone but Dante was set down.

" Now that's just mean.: Ben groaned, rubbing his head. Dante kicked around his Slenderman's grip.

" Let go of me!" He screamed as Dmitri walked up from behind Slenderman. Dante hissed at the Reptilian and the atmosphere tensed. Dmitri stood calmly, glaring at the Strigoi prince.

" You..." Dante seethed.

" Dante," Dmitri sighed. " Why go barging into your enemy's kingdom over a girl?"

" Because," Dante growled. " She's _mine!_" I scoffed.

" Sorry Twilight boy. I belong to no one." Dante looked at me.

" You don't see it yet, but you are mine."

" Twilight? Really?" Jeff asked, crossing his arms.

" Yeah, Twilight." I said. " I hate Edward."

" Why?" Ben asked.

" Because vampires burn and die in sunlight, not sparkle."

" Fair enough." Slender shook his head.

" Come," He said. " Lets get you back before your Grandmother has a heart-attack."

" Yeah," I sighed, then pointed at Dante. " What about him?"

" I'll teleport you back, then deal with the Strigoi on my own." I folded my arms across my chest.

" Whatever." I mumbled, then pointed to the boys. " What about them?" The atmosphere lifted a little, showing that Slenderman was smiling.

" They can walk." He laughed.

" What?" Jeff, Ben, and Masky shouted. I shrugged, but couldn't keep a smile from spreading across my face.

" See you guys back at the house." I giggled and waved as Slenderman teleported me back.

* * *

**Please, for the love, let me know if there's anything I can improve on, if there are mistakes or if something sounds funny.**

**I'll also take idea's and most requests! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm alive! **

**Sorry it took so long! I had horrible writers block on the fight scene in this Chappy.**

**Yesh, there's a fight scene. **

**Things should be pretty smooth sailing from here until chapter 10. Yes, I'm on chapter 10 on paper.**

**Anyways, please review and rate! Thank you all and enjoy! **

* * *

As expected, as soon as I got back, Grandma began to fuss and yell at me even when I tried to explain that it wasn't my fault. Once she calmed down, I finally got the chance to explain that I was kidnapped by Dante and rescued by everyone. Grandma still seemed a bit tense, but accepted my story and went to go make food for everyone. I sighed, then flopped down in the middle of the couch.

After a couple hours, Ben, Jeff, and Masky finally got to the house. I giggled as they glared at me.

" Not my fault!" I laughed. Jeff sat down on the couch next to me.

" Right..." He mumbled. I simply shrugged, then raised and eyebrow when Ben walked over and sat on the other side of me.

" Remind me never to call Slenderman 'Slendy'." He muttered, leaning his head on my shoulder. I pushed him off of me and scooted away only to bump into Jeff, who looked at me and smirked. I folded my arms and sunk deeper into the couch, pouting.

" Where's Slendy?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence. Jeff and Ben both shrugged.

" He teleported with Dante somewhere..." Ben said, scooting closer to me. I glared at him and scooted even further into Jeff.

" Ben, you creep me out. Stop scooting towards me!" I growled, slapping him. Suddenly, I was lifted up and sat on the other side of Jeff.

" Hey! That's cheating!" Ben whined. Jeff glared at him.

" No it's not." Jeff growled. I sat silently as Jeff and Ben began to argue.

" Is that all you two do is argue?" A voice asked behind us. I turned and looked up at Jane, who stood behind the couch glaring at Jeff. Jeff rolled his eyes.

" Got a problem Jane?" He asked, looking up at her with a crooked smile. Jane glared at Jeff with malice. Jeff laughed at her cold stare.

" Are you still mad that you can't beat me in a fight, Jane?" He asked, his smirk only getting wider. Jane hissed at him.

" I can beat you in a fight." Jane growled. Jeff narrowed his eyes.

" You really think so?"

" Enough." I looked towards the door and saw Slenderman standing there.

" Slendy!" I squealed as I ran up to him, jumping in his arms. He easily caught me, as usual.

" As I was saying," Slender continued, turning his head towards Jeff and Jane. " If you two are going to fight, go out side." Jeff and Jane looked at each other, glared, and pulled out their knives.

" Lets go." Jan said. " Unless you're scared of a girl." Jeff laughed.

" Me?" He snickered. " Scared of you? Ha. I've been itching to kill anyways. Might as well get rid of you."

" Are they really going to fight?" I whispered to Slender. My only reply was a nod.

* * *

After asking Slenderman if I could watch Jeff and Jane fight, he reluctantly agreed. He told me the two of them get pretty violent and it ends up in a gruesome battle. Especially since Jeff is a psychopath.

Most of us were outside waiting for the fight to start. So far, nothing had happened besides Jeff twirling his knife on his finger tip as if he was bored.

" Has this happened before?" I asked as my grandmother walked out and sat on the porch chair. She nodded, eying Jeff and Jane.

" It's been a few years since they fought last, but nevertheless, they've fought before." Jane stood silently in a battle stance, waiting for Jeff to make the first move. It didn't look like Jeff was doing much of anything besides playing with his knife. Jane's eyebrow twitched, indicating that her patience was wearing thin. Jeff fiddled with his knife, as he he was provoking Jane to make the first move. Soon enough, her patience ran out and she sprinted towards Jeff, knife poised to stab his heart. Jeff grabbed his knives hilt and ducked under Jane's arm, slashing at her exposed side. Jane managed to dodge,falling on her side and rolling in a crouching position, avoiding the blow. She glared at Jeff, then darted towards him again, aiming to slash his face. He dodged, grabbed her arm, and flipped her over on her back hard. Jane let out a pained gasp as Jeff smiled.

" Losing whatever touch you didn't have Jane?" He mocked as the sides of his face started to bleed. Jane didn't reply, but kicked her leg out at Jeff, knocking him down. Jeff quickly rolled away from Jane just as she stabbed the dirt where he once was. Standing to their feet, the two killers started hatefully at one another, until Jeff began laughing quietly. The small scares on his face split down further towards his mouth, creating a gash in the form of a grotesque smile. His eyes became black and it seemed as if his eyelids had disappeared, completing the horrid appearance he was known for. His laughed grew into a hysterical fit as Jane ran forward to slash him.

" Slendy?" I whispered as Jeff dodged and stabbed Jane's side. " What the hell did my eyes just witness?" The cut on Jane's side began to leak with dark, crimson liquid.

" Jeff just snapped." Slenderman said simply. I stayed silent, not really sure what to say. Jeff hit Jane's face hard with the hilt of the knife, sending her down as he pinned her to the ground.

" Can you take me back inside Slendy?" I asked as Slenderman nodded.

* * *

Long story short, Jeff beat Jane, though I wasn't surprised. Jeff really is a psychopath. Jane was still angry about losing for the hundredth time. She complained about it the entire time my grandmother stitched her up and applied gaze to her wounds.  
After the fight, everyone came back into the house and things began to return to normal.

" Well," I muttered. " I'm bored now..."

" You're not leaving the forest." Slender said, setting me down on the couch. I huffed and crossed my arm, pouting like a toddler.

" How am I supposed to be a Keeper if I'm stuck here all the time?" I whined. Slenderman didn't say anything, but turned towards the hallway when a door slammed open.

Jane stalked out of the room and stomped upstairs, mumbling something about Jeff. I heard Ben and Jeff laughing outside about something.

" In a way," Slenderman murmured, turning back towards me. " You are right. But your grandmother has requested you stay here." I rolled my eyes and sunk lower into the couch. My grandma walked in and saw me pouting and sighed.

" Alright, lets talk." She grumbled as she shooed Slender out of the room. He teleported else where. I looked a her.

" Why can't I explore outside of the Dark Forest?" I asked.

" You were just kidnapped and you want to go back out there?" Grandma questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

" Yeah, It's bound to happen anyways." I mumbled. " How am I going to be a Keeper if you keep me here all the time?" Silence fell in the room, only to be broken by Jeff's angry outburst at Ben. I narrowed my eyes.

" Idiots..." I said under my breath. Grandma merely chuckled and sighed deeply.

" Alright, I'll let you go-" I cut her off when I jumped off the couch and squealed with joy. Jeff and Ben walked into the house and stared at me. Jeff's face had returned to it's normal state with the two scars on each side of his face.

" But!" Grandma interrupted and I stopped squealing and stared at her, expecting the worst. " You have to take the boys with you." My jaw dropped.

" Are you kidding me!?" I screeched.

" It's not that bad." Jeff mumbled. I threw my hands in the air and let them slap down on my thighs.

" I don't wanna deal with that-" I pointed to Jeff as I whined. "-every time I explore."

" It's too dangerous for you to be by yourself." Grandma scolded. " Besides, they'd end up following you anyways. It's been a while since they left the Dark Forest."

" That was such a long time ago," Ben sighed dreamily, looking at the ceiling. " Those mermaids were awesome..."

" Shut it Ben." I growled. Ben simply shrugged and smiled at me. I huffed and folded my arms.

" This isn't fair..." I muttered and glared at the floor.

" Well," Grandma suggested as she smiled. " You could always stay here-"

" Never-mind." I growled. " I still don't like it..."

" Alright, now that we got that settled." Grandma said, rubbing her hands together. " Lets get you back home. You're mother will have my head if you're not home and ready for school tomorrow."

" Can I go too?" Ben asked. I slapped him.

" No!" I hissed. " You're annoying."

" Come on, Bailey." Grandma called. " Time to go." I groaned. I couldn't decide what was worse: Being followed by a bunch of teenage boys who have a thing for you, or going to school and hearing the teacher drone on about something I'm not going to even use in life. _Oh well,_ I sighed to myself. _At least I can now explore outside of the Dark forest._

* * *

**And there you have it. **

**I hated writing that fighting scene. I kind of suck at it, as you can see. **

**Now if I can just get off my lazy butt and type chapter eight, we'll be good!**

**See ya people!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here it is! Chapter 8!**

**And introducing one of mah best friends, Fatima! Also known as Tima.**

**Enjoy! Please review and comment!**

* * *

I heaved a sigh as I sat my chin gently on the lunch table. I decided to wait until the weekend to explore the OtherWorld so it wouldn't interfere with my school work. But, time seemed to hate me at the moment and the week has been super slow, mocking me.

" Hey B-Chan." Miranda greeted as she sat next to me. I looked at her, then stared forward.

" It's Thursday." Miranda pointed out. " Just a couple more days."

" I know, this week has gone by so slowly though..." I groaned as I rubbed my hands over my face.

" Yeah, it'll be worth the wait though."

" It better." I lifted my head up and glared at the ceiling like it was my mortal enemy.

" I can't wait! Has you ever seen a mermaid?" I took my phone out of my pocket and slammed it on the table.

" Why are you in my phone?" I asked though clenched teeth.

" Ow, because it's boring at the house..." Ben mumbled. I sighed irritably and shook my head.

" Stupid..." I muttered.

" Hey Bailey." I looked over my shoulder and saw my other friend, Fatima, standing at the edge of the table. I smiled.

" Hey Tima." I greeted, calling her by her commonly used nickname. She walked around and sat in the seat across from me.

" You have other friends besides Miranda and Rachel?" Ben asked. Tima looked at my phone and raised an eyebrow.

" I heard about your phone talking, but wow..." She inquired as she picked up my phone and examined it. " It almost sounds like a real person."

" Hey!" Ben protested. " One, I'm a guy! And two, I _am_ a real person!" I laughed in response.

" Yeah, my phone is possessed." I giggled as Tima set my phone down.

" So," Tima started as she unwrapped her pre-ordered sub sandwich. " What have you been up to lately. I barely see you guys anymore."

" Nothing much," I shrugged. " I've been babysitting."

" I'm not a baby..." Ben mumbled. I glared at my phone.

" All of you act like babies." I snapped.

" You're phone really is possessed." Tima commented, interrupting our argument. " Who have you been babysitting?"

" I can't tell you unless my grandma okays' it." I explained.

" Really? Why?"

" It's a secret."

" If everyone knew," Ben jump in. " I wouldn't be hiding in her phone."

" So you're _hiding_ in her phone?" Tima asked.

" Yup, if didn't Bailey would kill me."

" I would kill him, if you could only die." I growled.

" Does Casper have a name?" Tima giggled, obviously amused by our conversation.

" My name isn't Casper, it's Ben!" He whined.

" There's a lot of kids here named Ben..." Tima murmured, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes as a smile came across my face.

" My phone's not on speaker, you can check." She picked up my phone and flipped it open to see that the speaker icon wasn't on, nor was there a call being made. She nodded and set the phone back down.

" Okay, your phone is possessed." Tima concluded.

" Can I come out?" Ben asked. " It's cramped in here..."

" It's a phone," I said. " How is it cramped?"

" You have too much data on here... You don't have much storage space left by the way." I blinked.

" I do have a lot of pictures." I mumbled to myself. The bell rang loudly, nearly giving me a headache, and signaling that classes were about to begin.

" I have Art next," Tima sighed as she grabbed her bag. " What do you guys have?"

" I have Photography." Miranda replied.

" I got Playwrite and Children Literature." I said, smiling.

" God, that sounds boring..." Ben groaned.

" Then you should have stayed home." I told him, grabbing my phone.

" But it's like, ten times worse there!"

" Then stop complaining!" Tima walked up next to me.

" Lets go to the Vocational building together, since our classes are right next door to each other." She suggested.

" M'kay. Lets go." I agreed as we walked to class together.

* * *

I sat in my desk, silently waiting for class to start.

" This is so boring..." Ben complained.

" Live with it." I grumbled.

" Did your phone just talk to you?" A kid behind me asked. I think his name is John. I nodded and continued staring forward.

" How the hell does that work?"

" It's possessed." I was beginning to get irritated.

" Your phone is possessed?" The girl in front of me, Tashina, asked. I rolled my eyes and placed my phone on my desk.

" You can talk till the bell rings." I said. Ben laughed manically as I sighed heavily.

" Cool!" Said a kid as he just walked through the classroom doors.

" You're still an idiot..." I mumbled.

" You're just jealous because I'm attracting unwanted attention." Ben huffed. I glared at my phone.

" Okay, okay." Ben surrendered. " Don't kill me..."

" Aren't you already dead if you possess her phone?" John asked.

" Yeah... But she can still hurt me..." I smirked and pulled out my notebook from my backpack. Flipping open to a page half written with a resent story I was writing, I began to continue the adventure.

" Bailey!" I turned to see my creative writing teacher, Mr. Kaiser.

" Yes, Kaiser-sensei?" I asked.

" I used your story as a reference for a couple of classes, if you don't mind. It was an excellent example for the lesson." I blushed.

" That's cool, Mr. Kaiser." I mumbled, looking at my lap. Great, now people know about my story...

" Alright, You have real promise Bailey." Mr. Kaiser smiled.

" You write stories?" Ben asked in awe. I frowned and looked at my phone.

" Problem?" I asked.

" No, just interesting to know." I glared at the phone.

" Your phone is possessed?" Mr. Kaiser smiled while raising an eyebrow. It was more of a statement then a question though. I nodded, still glaring at my phone.

" Interesting." Kaiser-sensei murmured as he bent over to look at my phone.

" Hello, Ben." He said as he stood straight.

" Hey Kaiser. It's been a while!" Ben laughed. I blinked and looked at Mr. Kaiser.

" What the hell?" I muttered and looked at my phone. " You know my teacher?"

" Yup." Was all Ben replied as the tardy bell rang and everyone took their seats, taking out their notebooks and preparing for today's lesson.

* * *

" Mr. Kaiser!" I called.

After school, I went back to Mr. Kaiser's classroom to find out how he knew Ben. Not everybody knows about him and I never told Mr. Kaiser about Ben before this.

" Yes?" Kaiser asked, looking up from the ungraded assignments at his desk.

" Can I talk to you?"

" Of course." I looked around the classroom to make sure no one else was in the room, I sighed in relief when there was no one else.

" How do you know Ben?" I asked. Mr. Kaiser smiled, standing to his feet and walking aound his desk.

" I was wondering when you were going to ask." He sighed and glanced at my phone. " No one's in here, you can come out Ben." A familiar static filled the room as a bluish-green glow came from my phone. Ben stretched and collapsed into one of the desks.

" You're phone is uncomfortable..." He groaned. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Mr. Kaiser.

" How do you know Ben." I said as I sat down in the next to Ben. Mr. Kaiser leaned on his desk, running a hand through his dark brown hair.

" Well," He started. " Ben is relativity a young entity. It is a bit strange how I know him." I nodded.

" So, let me start off with this. Your grandmother and I are good friends." I raised an eyebrow. " We have known each other for a long time and I even helped her with her responsibilities as a Keeper."

" Really?" I blinked in bewilderment, becoming more intrigued. Mr. Kaiser nodded.

" Yes. She was having a hard time when she first started, so she asked for my help." _Cool._ I thought. I frowned and looked up at Mr. Kaiser.

" You said that Ben is a young entity?" I asked.

" Ah, yes. He's only been around for a few years. Probably when you were about three or four." I looked at Ben. He had fallen asleep sitting in the chair. _Weirdo._ I frowned.

" So the internet story about him is true. The video's and everything?" Mr. Kaiser nodded as a grim frown appeared on his face.

" Yes, even if that kid says that none of it ever happened."

" Can you tell me the story?"

Mr. Kaiser looked at me, then at Ben.

" I suppose so." He sighed as he came over and sat in the desk in front of me.

* * *

**MWHAHAHA! Cliffhanger!**

**Yesh, you get to hear about Ben's past next! **

**Don't worry, I just have to type it. It won't take as long as Chapter 7 did... I hope... O.o**

**Anyways. I'll start typing chappy 9 to save you all the suspense. **

**Peace!**

**~*MW*~**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here you go. Chapter 9. Enjoy!**

**Ugh, I kinda hate this Chapter. Don't ask why. **

**And I got writer's block again! Hurray(not).**

**Anyways. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I will try to upload more soon.**

* * *

" The first time I met Ben was about ten years ago." Mr. Kaiser started. " He never talked to anyone, but when he did his voice was filled with hatred and malice." Ben murmured something in his sleep, shifting a bit before settling in the desk once more.

" Doesn't seem like him." I muttered, trying to picture Ben evil. I raised an eyebrow.

" He's changed a lot since then. But continuing the story.

" Your grandmother and I talked with Ben frequently, to the point where we got him to open up to us and talk about how he became an entity."

" How?"

" Well, Ben told us that he loved to play games, and his favorite was the Legend of Zelda games. He did everything he could to get his hands on all of the series. Finally, he managed to get a bootlegged Majora's Mask game. But once he began to play it, the screen stayed black. Oddly, he felt a sudden urge to sleep.

" As much as he tried, he couldn't fight the lull to sleep, so finally he closed his eyes and let the feeling overtake him. When he opened his eyes yet again, he was no longer in his room, but at a lake, dressed in the same outfit that Link normally wears. Confused, he looked around to see if there was anyone else around. There wasn't a soul in sight. Ben figured he was having a dream, but things seemed too vivid, too real to be just a dream. He felt as if he was really standing in front of the lake.

" Ben told us that seconds later, he felt someone lift him up and carry him to the deep parts of the lake. He began to scream from help and struggle against his captors' hold, but it wasn't any good. The person released him into the water and he began to panic."

" Why didn't he just swim off?" I asked. Kaiser-sensei gave me a sad smile.

" Ben doesn't know how to swim." He said. Beside me, Ben furrowed his brows, as if the conversation was bringing up the memories.

" He told us that dread fell upon him as he struggled to keep his head above water. Eventually, his strength faded and his lungs began to fill with water.

" Ben said that it was the longest and most terrible moment of his life as he waited to die. After what felt like an eternity to him, his vision finally went black.

" When he opened his eyes again he saw that he was on the shore of the beach drenched in water. His lungs burned as he rolled over, coughing. Looking up, he saw an old man, hunched over with a pack full of many items.

" The man told Ben that he was dead, but he had become and entity that would rule the human race."

" Who the heck was the guy?" I growled as anger began to well inside me. How could someone do something so cruel?

" Ben calls him the Father. Other than the name, we don't really know who or what he is." Mr. Kaiser shrugged. " Anyway. Ben, at first, refused. So the Father imprisoned his soul in the Elegy statue and tormented him. Finally, Ben gave in and began doing the Father's will."

" Is that when Ben haunted the Majora's Mask game?" Kaiser nodded.

" That's right. The Father has the ability to manifest himself as a human. That's when, what's his name... that kid on the internet found it."

" And the Father used him to release Ben's spirit through the internet." I concluded. Mr. Kaiser nodded in agreement. I glance over at Ben, who frowned deeply in his sleep.

" Then, how can Ben manifest himself?"

" He doesn't even know." Kaiser sighed. " As he said, he was just able to do it one day." I stared at Ben. In other words, Ben was a lot stronger than anyone had expected.

* * *

I let the information of Ben's past swirl in my head. As it did, my anger slowly rose and festered inside of me. This 'Father' guy really knew how to piss me off.

" How come Ben is all happy and carefree?" I asked, turning my attention back to Mr. Kaiser.

" You're grandmother and I struck a deal with the Father, giving Ben a temporary freedom." I raised an eyebrow.

" How much longer is Ben's freedom?"

" Less than a year." I stood quickly, almost knocking over the desk.

" What?!" I practically screamed. I looked over at Ben to see if he woke up. He stayed in the same position, sleeping soundly. _How the hell can he sleep through all of this?_ I wondered.

" He doesn't seem bothered by it at all." I said quietly and sat back down.

" He enjoys seeing all of you happy, so he makes it last as long as he can." I shook my head.

" There has to be some way to stop the Father." I muttered, slumping in my seat.

" There's no known way of defeating an entity." Mr. Kaiser pointed out. I glared at the desk.

" That we know of." I growled. " Everything that has a beginning, has an end." Mr. Kaiser smiled.

" You'll stop at nothing to see that Ben is truly set free, won't you?"

" As far as I'm concerned, this is America and slavery ended years ago. Everybody deserves their own freedom." Mr. Kaiser stood, brushing off his slacks.

" A few words of advice then," He started. " If you do fight the Father, don't go alone. He can easily control your thoughts. Second, he's powerful. Plan ahead and make sure you know what you're doing. Third, and probably most important," My ears perked at this.

" Do _not_, under any circumstance, let Ben know what you're doing." I tilted my head in confusion.

" Why?"

" Because," Mr. Kaiser glanced at Ben. The weirdo was still sleeping. " He will stop at nothing to keep you from your goal."

" He'll try and stop me from killing the Father?" Mr. Kaiser nodded.

" It's obvious he holds you close." I narrowed my eyes and blushed a little. " And he's terrified of the Father. Losing you to that maniac would kill him." I stared at the floor.

" Okay," I murmured. " But I'm stopping the Father no matter what." Mr. Kaiser laughed bitterly.

" You are just like your grandmother." He murmured, then nudged Ben. " Come on."

" Five more minutes…" Ben mumbled, shifting in the desk. I rolled my eyes and snatched his hat. Ben instantly shot up out of the desk and tried to take it back. I smiled and held onto it, backing away.

" Give me my hat!" Ben whined as he began climbing over desks. I put his hat on and ran behind Kaiser-sensei.

" Never!" I squealed. Mr. Kaiser laughed, snatching the hat off my head.

" Alright." He said, hand Ben his hat. " It's time to get you two back." Ben put his hat on as I glared at him. He only smiled lazily at me.

" Do you have your skeleton keys Bailey?" Mr. Kaiser asked. I nodded and pulled them out.

" Good." He motioned me towards the door. I looked at him before unlocking the door.

" You're coming with?" I asked. He nodded.

" It's been a while since I've seen your grandmother." He murmured. " It would be nice to see her again." I smiled and unlocked the door.

* * *

" Sam?" My grandma asked in complete shock as my teacher closed the door to the house.

" It's been a while, hasn't it Kate?" He smiled.

" Sam!" Jeff laughed. " Dude! You got old."

" Still cocky and arrogant as ever, aren't you Jeff." Kaiser laughed. Jeff shrugged, and then flopped down on the couch. I smiled. Everyone seemed to like Mr. Kaiser. A small pang of jealousy tugged at me, but I pushed it away.

My thoughts immediately drifted to my conversation with Kaiser. There had to be a way to stop the Father and release his hold on Ben. My eyes shifted to him, sitting next to Jeff on the couch. The two of them were talking about something and joking around with Mr. Kaiser. He was happy and smiling even though he didn't have much time left of his freedom.

Our eyes locked for a moment and we just stared at each other. Then he raised an eyebrow.

" Something wrong, Princess?" He asked. A smile tugged at my lips as I shook my head.

" Nope." I murmured. Ben's smile widened.

" See something you like?" He laughed. I glared at him and scoffed. Jeff slapped Ben upside the head.

" I told you she's _mine_." He growled and Mr. Kaiser laughed. Jeff and Ben looked at each other, then at Mr. Kaiser in confusion.

" What?" They asked in unison.

" You can't just claim people." He said.

" That's exactly what I tell him!" I sighed, then thought of something.

" You're first name is Sam?" I asked.

" Wow, you're slow." Jeff muttered. I shot daggers at him, then looked at Kaiser.

" Yes, and don't change the subject." He smiled. I pouted.

" Can I call you Sam?"

" You can anywhere else besides at school." I blinked. My teacher was way cooler than I thought.

" Wait," Jeff said, leaning one of his elbows on his knee. " If you can't claim people, then what do you do?" I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I did not want to hear Kaiser-sensei give Jeff ideas.

" Kaiser-sensei is gonna get me killed." I muttered as I sat down at the table. My grandma laughed.

" You mean he's giving the boys an idea on how to impress you." She stated.

" They will never have the skill." I giggled. We both began to laugh at our small conversation.

" But, they probably won't leave me alone once he tells them." I groaned as our laughter ceased. As if on cue, Ben and Jeff walked in and sat beside me with blank expressions.

" Problem?" I asked cheerfully.

" You are one hard woman to please." Jeff muttered as he rested his head on the table. I giggled and placed my elbows on the table, resting my face in my hands.

Then I began to formulate a plan to destroy the Father.

* * *

**And there you have it. I'm going to kill the Father.**

**The one person I hate in this story. Can't wait to kill him.**

**See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY! Chapter 10!**

**Okay, seriously. I know i get lots of views, but feedback would be nice. Just a simply: 'I really like your story' is enough. I need something to keep me motivated because if no one likes it, I'm just going to stop writing it. **

**Don't get me wrong. I love this story. But if It's not worth posting, I won't post it.**

* * *

I stared at my phone with narrowed eyes, thinking. So far I had no type of plan to defeat the Father, so I decided to get some ideas from my friends. They might know something...

" What?" Ben asked for the tenth time. " Why are you staring at me?"

"Shush." I hushed him as Miranda and Rachel sat at the table. They both looked at me with raised eyebrows as I stared intently at my phone.

" Is there a good reason you're glaring at you phone, B-Chan?" Miranda asked. I nodded, but didn't say anything. Miranda rolled her eyes and began to eat.

" Hey Bailey!" I heard Tima call as I turned around. She bounced towards us happily, her brother Louis trailing behind.

" Sup Lowis." I smiled as he sat down a seat away from me.

" Sup Egg." He replied as I laughed.

" Egg? Why's he calling you an egg?" Ben questioned.

" Because, according to Louis, I'm a white person trying to be Japanese." I explained as Louis laughed.

" Did you phone seriously just talk?" He asked through his giggles and pointed to my phone. I nodded as a reply.

" Okay, did you get permission to tell us?" I smirked, showing a definite 'yes'.

" What?" Ben gasped. " You're telling _more_ people?"

" Got a problem with it?" I scoffed. Ben grumbled something under his breath so I wouldn't hear.

" So, what's so important?" Miranda asked. I looked around and spotted another friend of mine.

" Hunter!" I called and waved him over to the table. He stopped talking with his friends and walked over.

" Yeah?" He murmured, flipping his brown hair out of his deep green eyes. I grabbed my phone and shoved it into his hands.

" Take a walk with my phone for like, fifteen minutes." I commanded. " And be sure to bring it back!" Hunter looked at my phone, then at me. He shrugged and put my phone in his pocket.

" Okay." He said as he turned. I grabbed his sleeve.

" And don't get freaked out if it talks, my phone is possessed." I informed as I let go of him. He nodded and waked away.

" Hey!" Ben cried, though it was muffled by Hunter's pocket.

" It's just fifteen minutes Ben, calm down!" I called as Hunter disappeared from sight. I motioned everyone to huddle.

" Okay. First of all, Louis, Tima," The two huddled a bit closer. " I'm what's known as 'the Keeper'. They're people who watch over and protect the myths and legends of the world and make sure none of them try to take over the OverWorld, which is here."

" Wait, so the Slenderman is real?" Louis asked. I nodded.

" Yes. Now both of you cannot, under any circumstance, breathe a word of this to anyone, alright?" They nodded. " Good. Now, I told Miranda and Rachel that this is important, and it is."

" Is it about Ben?" Rachel asked, putting two and two together.

" Yeah." I began to explain what Mr. Kaiser had explained to me. The four of them listened quietly as the information soaked in.

" So," Miranda whispered as she rubbed her temples. " You want to kill this Father guy and give Ben freedom?" I nodded. Miranda sighed.

" Bailey, the Father is an entity. A being without end. You can't kill him."

" I _will_ kill the Father." I growled. " Even if I have to do it myself."

" Whatever B-Chan," Miranda hissed, glaring at me. " Like hell I would let you go into CyberSpace and fight that freak alone!"

" How do you expect to kill something that can't die?" Tima asked, resting her chin on her hand.

" Everything that has a beginning, has an end." I muttered. " There has to be a way to stop him." Miranda, Louis, Tima, and Rachel looked at one another, then back at me.

" We're in this with you Bailey." Tima smiled.

" Yeah," Louis agreed." Even though we'll probably get killed."

" Any idea where to start?" Rachel asked. I shrugged.

" Not really, Mr. Kaiser knows the myths and legends better than I do. Maybe we could ask him."

" Yeah, then we could make a plan." Tima jumped in.

" Let's talk to him after school." Louis offered. We all nodded in agreement just as Hunter started walking up to us.

" Remember, top secret." I whispered. Hunter placed my phone on the table.

" Here's you phone." He sighed. " It wouldn't shut up and kept telling me to bring it back here or it was gonna kill me or something." I laughed.

" Thanks Hunter." I smiled as I grabbed my phone and brought it closer to me. " You wouldn't mind taking Ben for another walk sometime, would you?"

" I'm not a dog!" Ben growled. Hunter shrugged.

" As long as it's not every day, I might have to start charging you." He eyed our group. " What are you all up to anyway?"

" Top secret." We all said at the same time. We looked at each other, then broke into a hysterical laughing fit.

* * *

I stood outside by the vocational building, waiting for my group to show up. I looked at my watch. It was ten after three. If they don't hurry up Mr. Kaiser is going to leave.

" How are you going to get home?" Ben asked.

" I'll go to Dark Forest." I glared at my phone. " Gotta drop you off." Ben laughed.

" So," He coughed. " What are you going to talk about?"

" A project." I lied. I hated lying, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

" What kind of project?" Ben pressed. I knew he was trying to get me to tell him the truth. He already knew that we were up to something.

" It's for Greek Mythology..." I growled, making my voice sound more harsh then it was meant to. Ben fell silent as we waited for the rest of my friends to show up. A few seconds later, Miranda showed up with Rachel trailing behind her.

" Hey," Miranda greeted.

" 'Sup," I nodded towards Rachel. " She okay?" Miranda looked over at her, then back at me.

" She's fine, just bummed she can't hang out with her boyfriend." Miranda shrugged. I nodded, understanding.

" Well, we're just waiting on Tima and Louis now." I murmured, looking around the quad.

" Here we are!" Tima announced as she and Louis approached us. " Sorry we're late." I shrugged.

" No prob." I laughed, opening the door to the vocational building. " Come on."

We walked into the hallway and stopped in front of Mr. Kaiser's door. I took my phone out of my pocket and set it gently on the ground next to the door.

" Hey, what're you doing?" Ben asked suspiciously.

" You're staying out here. We need to focus." I said as I opened the classroom door.

" Again?!"

" Yup," I smiled as we walked into the classroom. " Be good."

Mr. Kaiser was standing at the far end of the room, filing some papers. When we walked in, he looked up and smiled at us.

" Good. They're all here." Mr. Kaiser said.

" He knows?" Louis asked in shock. I nodded and walked up to him.

" You'll help us, right?" I asked. Mr. Kaiser nodded, then walked over to his desk.

" I can, but first." Mr. Kaiser murmured as he unplugged and shut off the computer. " We need to turn off all the electronic devices. That includes your phones, iPod's, or MP3's. Anything electronic." We looked at each other, then pulled out our electronics and proceeded to shut them down.

" Why do we have to turn everything off?" Tima asked as she shut off her iPad.

" Ben might try and listen in on our conversation." Kaiser explained.

" He can do that?"

" Yup." Mr. Kaiser and I said at the same time.

* * *

" So," Mr. Kaiser started as we all sat on the floor furthest away from the door. " You're planing on killing the Father?"

" Yes." I replied. Mr. Kaiser sat in deep thought.

" It's nearly impossible to kill an entity." He said at last.

" It can't be done?" Rachel asked. Mr. Kaiser shook his head.

" It _can_ be done. But no one really knows how..." I sighed.

" Do you know anything that could at least help us?" I asked. Mr. Kaiser sighed, and stared at the ceiling.

" Well," He said finally. " I've heard rumors that entities have hidden their souls to prevent Death from taking them. Each entity has their soul hidden in different places of their mortal body. You'll need to find that place and destroy the soul. If you destroy the soul, you'll destroy him as well."

" What's the soul look like?" Louis asked.

" It's a small, white orb that pulsates energy." Mr. Kaiser shifted uncomfortably. " It can only be seen by those who are close to Death."

The room fell silent at Mr. Kaiser's last words. In other words, one of us would have to nearly be killed by the Father in order to destroy his soul and kill him forever.

" Wait," Louis chimed in, breaking us out of our trance. " Does that mean Slenderman has a soul?"

" And Ben?" I added. Mr. Kaiser nodded.

" That's correct," He answered. " And so does every other entity in the OtherWorld."

" The... OtherWorld?" Tima asked, tilting her head in confusion.

" Yeah, where all the myths and legends live." I stated as I turned to them, a smirk plastered on my face. " Wanna go?" Tima and Louis looked at each other, then back at me and nodded eagerly. Mr. Kaiser chuckled as he stood.

" Alright then, we'll plan more later." He said as he dusted off his trousers.

" Okay. Oh, and to everyone else, we're working on a Greek Mythology project." I informed. Everyone nodded and I walked over to the door to grab my phone.

" Have a good time, Ben?" I asked.

" No." He answered stiffly. I raised an eyebrow. Ben's voice sounded... strained. Like he was afraid of something.

" You okay?"

" Fine." I narrowed my eyes.

" Since when have you answered anything with one word?" Silence.

" Ben, are you sure you're okay?" There was a few more moments of silence before he answered.

" I'm fine."

* * *

**Oh noes... What's up with Ben? **

**You'll have to find out next time! XD I know. I'm evil! -laughs manically-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go! Chappy 11**

**Wow. I never really expected to get this far. I am proud to say that Keeper is my longest story! /**

**Please review! **

* * *

Ben huffed a sigh as the door to Kaiser's classroom closed. _This sucks_… He growled mentally as he began to search through Bailey's phone for something to do or mess with.

But he knew for a fact that Bailey wasn't here to work on a project. She was hiding something from him, but the way she snapped told him not to press further. After a few seconds, Ben tried to transfer over to one of Bailey's friends phones or Kaiser's computers, but they must've turned everything off to prevent him from listening in on their meeting. _Smart._ He smirked. He even tried listening in through the wall, but all he could hear was inaudible whispers. Giving up, Ben went back to messing with Bailey's phone.

Ben sighed as boredom set in once again. If he deleted anymore of Bailey's pictures, she'd kill him.

" Ben, it's been so long since our last meet." A chill ran up Ben's spine as he recognized the voice immediately.

" What do you want?" Ben growled, but it sounded more like a squeak of fear.

" Well," The voice chuckled. Ben could picture them rubbing their hands together, thinking of an evil plot. " You know as well as I do that your time is almost up." Ben shivered. Seven years of freedom seemed to last only two days.

" And as soon as that's over, you're going to help me obtain the Keeper, aren't you Ben?" The voice rang. Ben cringed at the thought of hurting Bailey. He liked her. Yet, the terrible force that killed him was going to make him.

" _Aren't you_, Ben?" The voice repeated harshly. Ben swallowed hard and red streaks fell from his eyes. His tears. For the first time in seven years, he was crying.

" Yes Father."

* * *

I knew there was something wrong with Ben, but he refused to say a word about it.

Miranda, Rachel, Louis, Tima, Mr. Kaiser, and I all began walking towards the house in the Dark Forest.

" This is so cool!" Tima exclaimed as she examined the winding trees and starless sky.

" Bringing more vile humans to our world, Keeper?" An oily voice rasped. I stopped walking and rolled my eyes.

" Shut it, Rake." I growled as the entity showed its grey, face. Everyone stopped and looked at us." You're mad because you can't kill them." Rake hissed at me, his white eyes pulsating with anger.

" This isn't a game," He growled back fiercely. " It's a responsibility." I rolled my eyes.

" I know that, _mom._" I mumbled. The Rake hissed at me before running off somewhere in the darkness. I pulled out my phone and looked at it.

" You know, you can come out of my phone now." I said. Static crackled as Ben took on his human form. I glared at him as he stood there like nothing happened.

" You're not okay." I stated as I folded my arms across my chest. Ben looked at me and shrugged.

" I'm tired." Was his reply. I unfolded my arms and walked up in front of him, although he was a head taller than me. A slight blush fell across his face as he turned his face away from mine. He was lying. And I knew it. I noticed faint, light red stains on his cheeks. I leaned forward to inspect it, but Ben leaned away from me.

" Kaiser-sensei, can you take them back to the house? I want to talk with Ben alone." Mr. Kaiser nodded as he huddled together my friends and began walking towards the house. Ben looked down at me as soon as the others were out of sight. We stood unmoving, staring at each other for a few minutes.

" You were crying." I broke the silence.

" No, I wasn't." Ben denied.

" Yes. You were. You have tear stains on your face."

" It's blood."

" You cry blood."

Ben and I continued our stare down until he looked down from my face and stepped back. I raised an eyebrow.

" It's nothing. He murmured as he tried to walk around me. I stepped in front of him before he could.

" Ben." I said sternly. " Tell me what's wrong." He shook his head as a reply.

" Tell me!" Ben snapped his head up and locked eyes with mine, his red eyes pulsating angrily.

" It's none of your business!" He yelled. Not expecting his reaction, I flinched back, staring at him in shock. His eyes immediately softened and he looked at me with pain filling his features.

" I-I'm sorry." He stuttered. "You were just-I didn't-You-" I raised my hand and he fell silent.

" I know you're hiding something." I sighed. " And you probably think it's better if you don't tell anyone." I bit my lip in though before moving on. " But eventually we'll find out, and you'll have to have a good explanation for hiding —whatever it is— from us." Ben stared at his feet and didn't say a word. I shook my head.

" Come on." I said. " Let's go back to the house." Ben followed silently behind me, and I knew _exactly_ what he was thinking about.

The Father.

Somehow that psycho was contacting Ben.

* * *

I sat in the kitchen with Tima, Louis, Rachel, Miranda, and Mr. Kaiser. A thick silence filled the room.

" So," Miranda said sipping some of her juice, breaking the silence. " What happened?" I looked around.

" I'll tell you later." I murmured. Everyone looked at each other, then back at me.

" Is Ben okay?" Tima chirped. I shook my head.

" We don't have much time." I sighed as I rubbed my hands over my face. The kitchen door flung open as Jeff sulked in.

" Do you guys know what's up with Ben?" He asked as he sat down. " Haven't seen him this upset since he first came to the Dark Forest."

" We don't know." I replied warily. " He won't tell us…" I stood up and headed for the door, pulling my skeleton keys out. Unlocking the door, I turned to the group.

" Come on." I said. Everyone nodded and followed me into my house. Once inside, I ushered everyone to where we wouldn't be watched.

" What's up, B-Chan?" Miranda asked.

" I think the Father has been in contact with Ben." I stated.

" What?" Louis growled. " How?" I shrugged.

" Between the time we were in Mr. Kaiser's room talking. It had to of been the time he talked to him." I sighed. " And Ben's too scared to say anything."

" Which means…?" Rachel asked, rotating her hand.

" That we don't have the time!" I yelled. " We don't have the time to plan anything to win against the Father." I sighed in frustration. " We have to do something_ now_ or the Father is going to get a hold of Ben before we can free him." I turned to Kaiser.

" How much time does Ben have left, exactly?" I asked.

" He's supposed to have at least a half a year left." Mr. Kaiser murmured, scratching his chin. " The Father must be getting impatient. He's going to try to get Ben to forfeit his freedom."

Silence fell upon us once again. I felt my anger churning deeply inside of me. The Father was going to force Ben to relinquish his freedom and take over the OverWorld and the OtherWorld. I looked up at everyone.

" There's no way I'm letting this happen." I began to pace furiously.

" What do you plan on doing?" Louis asked, glaring at me. " Storm into CyberSpace and die?" I ruffled my hair and let out a sigh of frustration.

" There's not much left that we can do!" I sighed.

" I have an idea." I turned to him and narrowed my eyes. He motioned us to huddle together to explain his plan.

* * *

I sat outside Mr. Kaiser's classroom, rubbing my hands on my arms in attempt to warm myself. We decided to fight the Father sooner because of the circumstances. Louis hatched a quick scheme, but without knowing what we're up against, there was no guarantee that we would actually come back alive. After all, we were five kids up against an entity. We were aiming for a pretty hopeless cause.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see my friends.

" Ready?" I asked as I stood up. They all nodded and we headed into the room.

Mr. Kaiser sat quietly at his desk, waiting for us. Once we were all in and the door was shut, he stood and walked in front of us.

" Are you all sure about this?" He asked as his brows knit together in worry. " There's no telling what could happen." I nodded and looked over my shoulder. Everyone, one by one, nodded in agreement.

Mr. Kaiser sighed, but didn't say any more. He walked over to the smart board, turned it on, murmured something, and touched the screen. It rippled as if it was made of water. Mr. Kaiser stepped away from the board and turned to us.

" This will take you into CyberSpace. From there, the Father will more than likely find you easily. He probably wants to meet you anyways Bailey." I shuttered. _What a weirdo_. I thought. " That's when you'll probably fight him."

" Wait," I murmured. " Ben said that we can't stay long in CyberSpace because our electromagnetic particles will unravel. How long do we have in there?" Mr. Kaiser looked at us in confusion.

" No. That won't happen." He said. " The only thing you have to worry about is the Father killing you." I blinked. _Ben must've been lying._ I shook my head. We all stared at the screen, as if we were waiting for something to pop up.

" Well," I sighed as I stepped forward in front of the board. " No better time than the present." I touched the screen and it rippled like before. Pushing my hand forward, the milky surface swallowed my hand and I looked back at my friend. Their eyes were filled with determination and Miranda nodded at me encouragingly. I turned back towards the screen and walked forward, entering the portal to CyberSpace.

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! Into CyberSpace we go! **

**Don't worry Ben! We'll save you! :D**

**Anyhow, I'm going to start typing up chapter 12 now. Peace!**

**Remember to review please! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here you go! Chapter 12. **

**Sorry if it's crap. I didn't have enough time to write a good fight scene. **

**Anyhow. Enjoy. Please Review.**

* * *

I glanced around the opaque space. It was different that the hallway that I was in last time. It almost looked like a room with white grass everywhere. White illuminated the room, making it look almost like an angelic plane.

" This is CyberSpace?" Miranda asked in awe. I nodded, stepping forward.

" It must be a different part of CyberSpace. It's different from the one that Ben took me in." I explained looking around. " The Father has to be here somewhere…" As if on cue, the bright room dimmed and then returned to its original glow. A wicked laughed echoed off the walls as we all turned swiftly, trying to pinpoint the location of the laughter.

" The Keeper? In CyberSpace?" A voice boomed as we all were flung from our positions and hit the invisible walls of the plane. The laughter came again. " What an _honor_!" I got up and glared at the ceiling.

" Where are you?!" I screamed as I clenched my fists. " Show yourself!"

* * *

Ben paced in the living room with confusion and worry. Why didn't Bailey take her phone with here? She never goes anywhere without the dang thing. And even stranger was that none of her friends brought their phone with them either.

His head snapped towards the door as it opened. Sam walked in.

" Where's Bailey?" Ben as Sam looked up at him.

" She's… busy." Sam stuttered, trying to hurry into the kitchen where Katie was. Ben stepped in front of him.

" Where… is…she?!" Ben yelled as his eyes began to burn.

" Ben, calm down." Sam said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ben glared at the man in front of him.

" You told her, didn't you?" Ben asked as his bloody tears began to fall from his eyes. Sam didn't have to say a word, the look in his eyes told Ben enough. He slapped Sam's hand from his shoulder and backed away.

" Why?" He hissed. " Why did you tell her?" Jeff walked down the stairs, eyeing Ben and Sam curiously. Then he saw Ben's tears.

" What's going on?" Jeff asked as concern dawned on his face.

" Why Sam?" Ben growled, ignoring Jeff. Sam sighed sharply, running a hand through his fading brown hair.

" It would've been worse if she found out by herself." He mumbled.

" She didn't go after him, did she?" Sam didn't reply, but looked down at his feet. Ben's anger rose.

" _Did she?!_" Ben's voice raised as he repeated the question.

" I couldn't stop her." Ben's heart sank to his stomach. The lights flickered and the television began to static badly. Kate, Slenderman, and Masky walked in.

" What's going on?" Kate asked as the static began getting louder. Masky and Jeff walked up to Ben, trying to calm him down.

" Bailey's in CyberSpace, confronting the Father." Sam confessed. The entire atmosphere tensed painfully.

" You _let_ her?" Slender growled darkly, his tentacles extending from his back angrily. The static from the television began to tone down.

" Even if I tried to stop he, she would've found a way." Sam said.

" Why didn't you tell us!?" Jeff screamed, his eyes glowing with fury.

" Stop, all of you!" Kate growled. Everyone stopped arguing, but the tension was still in the air. " We're not going to help Bailey by arguing and fighting among each other. Sam's right. She's a stubborn girl and she would've got around us." Jeff sighed irritably and shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket.

" What do we do?" He asked.

* * *

Pain shot through my side as I hit the ground. The Father was throwing us around like we were rag dolls. It wasn't long before I was thrown across the plane yet again. I looked up and saw an odd looking man staring down at me. A creepy, maniacal smile on his face. He had short, brown hair and black eyes that were full of malic. He was wearing a dark purple, long sleeved business coat with black dress pants.

" Aw…" He cooed as if he was talking to a baby. " Did the little Keeper hurt herself?" I didn't say a word, but spat on his shoe, earning me a disgusted looked and a harsh kick to my ribs. I clutched my side and groaned in pain.

" I would've thought that your grandmother would've taught you some respect." He sneered as he began to circle me like a predator circling their prey.

" I don't respect trash, I burn it." I growled through my pain. My smart remark only made the Father laugh.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk." The Father clicked his tongue. " Coming here without your faithful guardians to protect you was not a smart idea, little girl." I snarled at him. _Stick to the plan, Bailey. Stick to the plan…_ I commanded myself, steeling my nerves. I stood to my feet, pain flaring up my side like wildfire.

" I'm impulsive, what can I say?" I laughed bitterly. The Father laughed, then I was crushed down back onto the floor. The lights flickered before going back to their normal glow. The Father looked around.

" Ah." He murmured as a twisted smile came upon his face. " Ben is trying to save you. How sweet." I was flung again, but closer to the Father. I groaned in pain as he began to push down on me with his foot. I looked up and saw his evil grin.

" Too bad it's all for nothing…"

* * *

Ben was flung harshly into the wall, causing a crack to appear where his back landed. Jeff walked up to him and helped him up.

" What the hell…" Jeff said as Ben stood to his feet. " What happened?"

" He… won't let me in…" Ben groaned.

" The Father?"

" Yeah…" Jeff stared at the portal to CyberSpace.

" So there's no way in?" He asked, turning back to Ben. He was glaring at the portal, his red eyes looked like they were made of blood and an evil aura radiated off of him.

" No…" Ben growled.

* * *

Somehow, Miranda managed to jumped on the Father's back and put him in a choke hold. The Father, taken by surprised, stumbled off of me and walked backwards, then grabbed Miranda by her hair and yanked her off. Miranda let out a pained yelp and fell harshly on the floor. He then kicked her in the stomach and she rolled over.

" Miranda!" I cried. The Father flicked his wrist and Miranda went flying to his left. She groaned in pain, but didn't say a word. The Father then pinned Tima and Louis to the invisible wall. I tried to run to help them, but I was grabbed by my throat and hoisted in the air. My hands automatically went for the vice-like grip around my neck and clawed at hands around my neck. My head pounded and my lungs began to scream for air.

I was released when someone tackled the Father and knocked him to the ground. I coughed and sucked in as much oxygen as I could. _Rachel._ I thought as she was flung away from him. The Father stood to his feet and glared angrily at us, before a pulse of energy knocked us back into the walls.

" You children are beginning to annoy me." He growled as he picked me up and threw me to the center of the plane. I could hear a sharp _crack_ in a couple places in my body and I screamed in pain. The Father slowly walked up to me, grabbed me by my throat again, and began to squeeze my life out of me.

" Let's end this, shall we?"

* * *

Ben tried for the sixth time to enter into CyberSpace to stop the Father. It resulted the same, him being flung into the wall.

" Ben, stop!" Jeff growled as he grabbed his best friend and wrestled him to the ground. " There's nothing else we can do!"

" I…don't…care!" Ben screamed as he struggled against Jeff. " I'm not going to just let her die!" He flipped Jeff off of him and ran at the portal and flew into the wall again. Slenderman restrained Ben with his tentacles.

" Jeff is right." He said calmly. " Killing yourself isn't going to help."

" Let me go!" Ben yelled furiously and struggled against Slenderman's hold. He managed to get free and run for the portal again.

This time through, he ran into CyberSpace.

* * *

I struggled hard against the Father's hold, trying to free myself from the death grip he had put me in. His hand crushed my air way and he hummed, waiting for my life to end.

My vision began to blur as black speckles sparked before my eyes. My lungs felt as if they were going to burst from the lack of oxygen.

Then I saw it.

A small ball of light, pulsating in the center of the Father's chest.

I didn't waste any time. I lashed out my arm and it sank through his chest and I grabbed the Father's soul. Caught off guard, he dropped me and stumbled backwards. I looked up at him as I gripped the soul in my fist.

" You—" I crushed the soul as if it was made of sand.

The Father shrieked in pain and clutched his chest tightly. He glared at me and then flung me across the plane. I hit the invisible wall and another _crack_ sounded in my arm. I grabbed my arm and cried in pain. _My arm broke._ I thought.

Regardless of my pain, I stood and looked at the Father, who had begun to fade away. He glared at me, then a wicked smile spread across his face. A shiver ran up my spine as he faded completely, disappearing from existence. Miranda, Rachel, Tima, and Louis all walked up to me, freed from the hold the Father had put them in.

" B-Chan," Miranda breathed. " You did it!" My vision tilted and swayed.

" Yeah…" I sighed before black consumed my vision and I fell to the floor and into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay, there you go! I'll type up Chappy 13 when I'm finished writing it!**

**I think I finally got a good plot going.**

**Till next time! Remember, please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go! Chappy 13!**

**Please enjoy it and sorry it took so long! **

* * *

I could hear the heavy fall of running footsteps. I tried to open my eyes, but my body wouldn't respond. I felt so tired. Did someone find us in CyberSpace? Was it Ben? I could feel myself slipping from consciousness, falling into the black void of sleep.

* * *

I heard blaring sirens and my eyes flew open. I immediately regretted it from the bright, neon red and blue light blinded me. I quickly shut my eyes. Where was I? An ambulance? I slowly reopened my eyes. Everything was pearl white and a medic was talking to me, although I couldn't understand what he was saying. I vaguely saw someone sitting next to me, but I couldn't recognize who it was. I simply nodded weakly and then closed my eyes again, finding comfort in the dark, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Beep._

_ Beep._

_ Beep._

I scrunched my eyes. The constant beeping began to irritate me. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes.

I was in a hospital room. The walls were a dull line green color with white trim. Slowly looking around the room, I saw Miranda and Rachel sat in the chairs by the window, fast asleep with bandages on their arms.

Looking to my left, I saw Jeff, Ben, and Masky sitting in the chairs adjacent from the bed, sleeping also. _How long have I been sleeping?_ I wondered. As I shifted slightly in my bed. I looked down to see IV's and tubes hooked up to my arms, chest, and stomach. I winced as I flexed my hand where the IV needle as. Was I really beat up that badly?

" You're awake." I looked over and saw Slenderman appeared next to my bed. I nodded, looking at everyone.

" How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

" A little over a week." He said calmly. I sat up quickly, regretting it for the fact pain flared throughout my body.

" A _week_?!" I whispered hoarsely, thoughts swirling in my head. Did the Father do that much damage? How bad was I? I'm definitely going to get crap for this.

" How do you feel?" My eyes snapped back to the faceless figure in front of me. I smiled weakly.

" Like I got hit by a truck…" I muttered. There was a thick silence and I could tell that Slender wasn't happy.

" Why did you do it?" He asked finally, breaking the thick air.

" Because I had to." I answered.

" You did _not_ have to." He hissed as the anger intensified in the room. " You should've stayed out of it." I stared at him, my eyes looked in the emptiness of his face and my own anger started rising as well.

" I did have to!" I hissed back. " I wasn't about to like a scumbag like the Father steal Ben's freedom from him." Pain sparked in my chest. I couldn't tell if it was from an injury or if it was an unknown emotion pouring from my soul. I ignored it. " I had to because it's my _duty_ as a Keeper. I may never say this again, but Ben is a good friend of mine and I would die before I see him enslaved."

A slight shifting broke our heated argument as Jeff moved in his seat, trying to get comfortable.

" As a Keeper," I continued, looking back at Slender. " It's my job to watch over and _protect_ the myths and legends of this world. That includes risking my own life to ensure that they—" I swept my arm across the room, indicating my friends who slept soundly. "—are protected." Slenderman stood silently, taking in what I had just said. After a few long moments, he sighed heavily.

" You are right." He muttered in defeat. " You are responsible for the myths and legends. Even if it comes down to your own life. But, as you are here to protect us, we are here to protect _you_." I blinked and then nodded in agreement.

" B-Chan?" I turned my head towards Miranda and saw that she had awoken, rubbing her tired eyes. There was a white patch just above her left eyebrow and a few tiny scratches on her cheek.

" Yeah?" I asked. Rachel shot up like a bullet.

" You're alive!" She screamed as she jumped out of her chair and hugged me tightly. I cried out when pain flared on my side. Rachel quickly backed up a bit, giving me a sheepish smile as an apology. Ben, Jeff, and Masky woke up upon hearing my cry of pain.

" What happened?" They asked simultaneously.

" My ribs…" I mumbled, clutching my side. Ben walked up to the side of the bed and gripped the handles tightly.

" You shouldn't have done that…" He growled quietly, closing his eyes tightly to prevent tears from falling. " Why? Why did you do it?!" I rolled my eyes.

" You're an idiot." I growled back. " That psycho, The Father, was going to take your freedom from you and use you to take over the OtherWorld." Ben opened his eyes and glared, his knuckles began to turn white as he gripped the handle of the bed tighter.

" I didn't have any freedom in the first place…" He muttered.

" You _did_ have freedom, and the Father took that from you." I said gently. I heard Jeff growl in frustration.

" You should've at least told us!" He yelled. " We could've helped you!" I shook my head.

" You would've tried to stop me." I corrected.

" Yeah, so what?"

" Enough." Slender interrupted, raising his hand to silence us. " What's done is done and cannot be changed. Your bickering is not helping the situation anyhow." Jeff folded his arms and huffed angrily.

My eyelids began to feel heavy as my body yearned for sleep. _I just woke up…_ I grumbled mentally.

" Are you tired?" Slenderman asked. I nodded, closing my eyes as my head fell onto the pillow and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Night fell upon the town as the hospital basked in the dark glory. Bailey slept soundly. Jeff, Masky, and Ben fell back to sleep in the chairs while Miranda and Rachel were taken home.

The closet doorknob turned slowly, making nearly no sound as the door creaked open. Icy blue eyes examined the silent room. A young man, around the age of seventeen, walked out cautiously. He glanced at the two entities in their sleeping forms. Snarling quietly, he walked over to the hospital bed and gripped the handles at the side. Bailey's chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern as she slept. A slight smile on her sculpted face, her golden mane slayed around her as if she was an angel.

_What the hell am I thinking?_ The boy asked himself. He mentally scolded himself and glared at Bailey's sleeping form. This girl stole his right from him. _He _was supposed to be the Keeper. A wicked smile spread across his face as he leaned forward.

" You don't know me yet, _Keeper_," He whispered in her ear, spatting out the last word as if it was a disease. The angel's face scrunched up as if she was in pain. The boy sadistic smile spread wider, almost demonic. He stood to his full height, hands clasped behind him.

" But when you do," He continued as he quietly opened the door and walked out.

" You'll regret it."

* * *

_You'll regret it._ A voice rang in my ears. My eyes flew open and I shot up in my bed, panting heavily. I looked around, seeing Slenderman looking at me curiously.

" Are you alright?" He asked, tilting his head to one side. I nodded.

" Yeah…" I replied, scratching my head. " Just a really weird dream." I glanced at the empty chairs.

" Where is everyone?" I asked, looking back at the faceless entity.

" Miranda and Rachel went home after you fell asleep and Jeff and Ben went down to the cafeteria." I rolled my eyes.

" Figures…" I muttered. I looked down at my hands and saw that the tubes and IV's were no longer there.

" Was I asleep for a long time?" I asked.

" A day. Not as long as before." I looked up at him.

" Can you do me a favor?" Slenderman nodded.

" Can you go to my house and get me a change of clothes." I looked under the blanket at the hospital gown. " I am _not_ walking around in this with Jeff and Ben around." Slenderman laughed and teleported out. Within a few moments, he returned with a pair of black, ripped up skinny jeans, a white lace shirt and a black jacket with black, knee-high boots. I quickly grabbed them and ran into the bathroom, ignoring the throbbing pain in my side.

After taking a quick shower, I walked out of the bathroom in my outfit, placing my hands on my hips and looked at Slenderman.

" How does it look?" I asked as I did a small twirl. The atmosphere was light and airy, telling me that Slenderman was smiling happily.

" You look nice." He said as I looked down.

" I don't remember having these clothes through…" I murmured, inspecting myself.

" I talked with Trender instead of going to your house. He gave me those. Told me that I don't know anything about fashion." I laughed at the last part.

" That's so true…" I giggled.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Slenderman asked, crossing his arms. I just laughed. The door flung open as Slender and I snapped our attention to whoever just walked in. Before I had time to register who it was, I was tackled into a hug. My side prickled with pain.

" You're up!" I recognized Ben's voice and pushed him off of me.

" That hurts!" I growled and rubbed my side. Ben only glared at me.

" Who's fault is that?" He growled back, folding his arms over his chest and pouting. I raised an eyebrow. He kind of reminded me of one of those adorable first graders who pouted when they didn't get their way.

Wait, what the hell am I saying.

I shook my head and pushed past him, walking towards the door.

" I'm going home." I said as I shoved Jeff into the wall and walked out.

* * *

Before I opened the door I could hear my mom and grandma yelling at each other, I rolled my eyes. _Here we go…_ I thought glumly as I pushed open the door.

" Bailey!" I heard my mom yell as I cringed. " Get in here!" I slumped my shoulders and slowly made my way to the kitchen.

" Yes?" I said as I entered the kitchen. My mom and Grandma both looked at me at the same time.

" Bailey, how do you feel?" Grandma asked as my mom shot daggers at her. I shrugged.

" My side hurts a bit, but other than that, I'm fine." I answered.

" You're lucky you didn't get killed." My mom huffed angrily. " What the heck were you thinking?!" I rolled my eyes.

" I was thinking of a good friend." I replied. My mom glared at me.

" Did you think of your brother and I? Did you think of how it would've devastated us if you would have died?" I glared.

" I know that mom! But it wouldn't matter because we would've all been dead anyway!" I hissed. " The Father would've taken over the world!"

" Stop, both of you!" Grandma growled. " Arguing isn't going to help anything." My mom and I glared at each other for a while before turning away from each other.

" Now then," Grandma murmured as silence fell in the room. " Bailey. Is he dead?" I tilted my head in confusion, then snapped back up.

" Oh! Yeah. He's gone." I answered scratching the back of my head. My grandma smiled.

" Good." She said as she walked up to me. " One more thing though,"

She slapped me upside the head.

" Don't you _ever_ scare us like that again." She yelled as I rubbed my head. " I understand if you don't want to tell the myths, but at least tell me or your mother first."

" But you guys would've—" Grandma silenced me with the raise of her hand.

" Yes, we would've tried and stopped you. But I know that if I cannot stop you from something, then I will do my best to help you with it." She explained quietly. I looked at her, then nodded.

" Oh, and since you missed the last week of school, you can help me this summer." Mom said. I groaned loudly.

" No…!" I whined. Mom just smiled.

" Don't worry, it's nothing too hard." She laughed. " But you're cousin Chris is going to be staying with us for the week. His parents want to have a little vacation." I tilted my head with knitted eyebrows.

" Chris?" I asked.

" Yes?" I turned to the archway of the kitchen to see a tall, dark haired boy around my age leaning on the frame, his arms folded across his chest and his icy blue orbs focused on me. _That's my cousin?_ I wondered to myself in awe. Dang it. He was pretty cute. A smirk spread across his caramel face.

" Nice to meet you, coz." He greeted as he unfolded his arms and walked up to me, extending his hand.

" Doozo yorushiku mo desune…" I murmured, shaking his hand.

" Japanese, eh?"

" Y-Yeah. It means 'It's nice to meet you too.'." I said, translating. Chris's smile seemed to widen.

" Cool. You should teach me sometime." I blushed.

" I'm not a good teacher." I said shyly. _When the hell did I become shy?_ Crap. This guy was going to kill me. _And_ he's my cousin.

" Alright, Chris. Remember she's your cousin." Grandma scolded. Chris looked at her lazily.

" We're from the South, Grandma. It's okay." He smiled. My mom glared at him.

" Not in this house." She muttered, walking out of the kitchen. " Come on. I'll show you to your room." Chris followed, but shot a wink at me before leaving. I groaned.

" Why does he have to be my cousin, Grandma?" I asked as I sat at the table. She sat down an shot me a weird look.

" What do you mean?" She asked.

" He's a freaking miniature Johnny Depp! Did you see his eyes!" I sighed. " His eyes are beautiful…"

" Bailey, be careful around him." I looked at her.

" Why?"

" He knows about the Keeper." I raised an eyebrow, interested now.

" How does he know?" I folded my hands together and leaned on them with my elbows on the table.

" I was going to choose him as the Keeper." A rock dropped in my stomach. She had someone else picked out?

" What made you choose me?"

" Well," Grandma shifted a bit in her seat. " I could already see that Chris had darkness in his heart. He would've wound up using his authority as a Keeper for evil. I knew he could never take the position. Then I thought of you." I stared at her, then my mom walked in.

" Chris is getting settled in." She announced, then turned at me. " Why don't you show him around town?" I looked at her and then at Grandma.

" 'Kay." I said as I got up to get Chris.

* * *

**There! Hehe, I finally got a main antagonist and his name is Chris! Hear him roar!**

**Chris: Stop that. You make me sound like an idiot... -.-'**

**Me: You are an idiot, so deal with it Chrissy! I'll try to upload Chapter 14 ASAP!**

**Chris: O.o Wait, did you just call me 'Chrissy'?**

**Me: Byebye everyone! -waves-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Haha! Here's chappy 14! Awesome!**

**I actually had writers block in half of this. Dang you writers block. -_-' **

**So, hopefully chappy 15 won't take long! **

**I really appreciated the feedback and how much you guys like the story! Thanks for the support everyone! ^^**

* * *

Chris was more than happy to go with me to tour our small town. A little _too_ happy if you ask me. We stopped by some of the tourist hot-spots, and then at the normal hangouts around town. There was one hangout spot that I had to go to though.

" This is The Card Shop." I said as we walked into the small comic store. " A lot of the kids around here hang out. Normally they play video games or have tournaments with cards and stuff."

" Nice." Chris commented as he browsed the racks of board games and comics. I scanned the back until a familiar face came into view.

" Dylan!" I waved as he turned and looked towards me. He nodded his head as a form of greeting and walked over to me.

" Hey sis," Dylan said. " Who's this?"

" It's our cousin Chris, from Louisiana." I introduced.

" The South, eh?" Dylan muttered. " Keep your hands off my sister." Chris laughed.

" No promises." Dylan glared at the black haired boy, who smiled in turn. I rolled my eyes.

" Anyhow," I said, breaking their stare down. " Mom wanted me to show him around town, so I think we'll head over to Laura Mills." Dylan nodded, then turned his head towards the game room upon hearing his name.

" I gotta go. There's a Halo tournament." He said as he sprinted off. " Talk to you later."

" Bye." I muttered as I turned to leave. " Come on Chris, let's go." Like an obedient dog, Chris followed me out the door and we headed over to the park.

* * *

" Your town is pretty nice." Chris said as we laid down in the grass field, hands behind our heads. " Not a lot of creeps and weirdo's to worry about." I shrugged.

" It's alright." I muttered. Chris laughed.

" I guess it's different when you live here, huh?" He smiled. I nodded and gazed up at the clouds. The puffs of white merged together and made an image of a butterfly, then some kind of vehicle, then a random blob that looked sort of like those monsters from that creepy game called Amnesia.

" What's it like?" Chris's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked at him.

" What's what like?"

" Being a Keeper." _Oh boy._ I thought. _Here we go._ I laid silent for a few moments, looking back up at the clouds and trying to think of what to say.

" It's okay." I murmured at last.

" Have you met any big myths?" He pressed. I rolled my eyes.

" Is Slender man a big myth?" I asked sarcastically. Chris either didn't pay attention to it or didn't know I was using sarcasm.

" One of the biggest." Chris sighed. I didn't respond. Chris was beginning to freak me out a bit…

" Any others you know?" I glanced at him through my peripheral vision. He was laying down calmly, looking up at the sky like me.

" Well, there's Jeff, and Ben, and Masky," I started naming off the myths and legends I've met over the past month and a half. He simply smiled and nodded, as if he was only half paying attention. This struck me odd.

" Why do you ask?" It was my turn to ask the questions.

In a split second, Chris rolled over and pinned me down on the grass. I let out a small squeak of surprise which made him smile evilly. I struggled beneath him furiously. That jerk had me pinned! My side flared with pain as I stopped struggling and bit my cheek in attempt to keep myself from crying in pain.

" Why do I ask?" He repeated my question quietly, leaning dangerously close to me. " I ask because _I_ was supposed to be the Keeper, not you." He pounded my wrists harshly on the grass. I let out a small gasp of pain. My body still wasn't healed from my fight with the Father. Chris giggled, staring at me for a moment. Then a sudden pressure was on my lips and my eyes widened.

He was kissing me.

I bit his lip furiously. Chris pulled back and cried in pain.

" You little—" I head-butted him and knocked him off of me. Without looking back, I got up and sprinted for the nearby forest that lined the park. The heavy footfall behind me kept me running fast, ignoring the pain the burst from my side. _He's going to kill me!_ I thought as I ran deeper and deeper into the forest.

_Slendy!_ I cried mentally, hoping he would hear.

_What is it child?_ A voice immediately answered.

_He's trying to kill me!_

In an instant, I was tackled to the ground. I fought and struggled against him as he seemed to defend my every move.

" Bailey! Calm down!" A familiar voice growled. " It's me!" I stopped and looked up, panting heavily from the chase and my struggle. Masky crouched next to me, his expression filled with worry.

" What happened? Are you okay?" He asked as he helped me to my feet. A buzz filled the air and I turned to see Slender man.

" Who's trying to kill you?" He asked as he picked me up in his arms.

" I-It was…" I trailed off, looking around. I was in Dark Forest.

" Who?" I looked back up at Slender. I didn't reply, but I wrapped my arms around Slender man's neck, burying my face in his suit. As if sensing that I didn't want to talk, he turned and began to carry me to the house.

* * *

" He what?!" My grandma yelled as I looked at my feet. I sat in the dining chair in the kitchen. Grandma began to pace furiously, eyes narrowed on the invisibleness in front of her. Slender stood quietly behind me, but his aura tensed stating he wasn't too happy.

" I knew I shouldn't have let you out of my sight with him around." She growled. The door opened as Jeff walked in.

" What's with the screaming?" He asked as he sat beside me. I shot him a glare, but said nothing.

" Family issues, Jeff." Grandma answered for me. Jeff tilted his head and smiled, pulling out his knife.

" Can I take care of it?" He asked childishly. I slapped him.

" No!" I growled. " What's wrong with you?" Jeff groaned.

" I need to go kill someone…" He muttered, standing up and walking out. I looked back at my grandma.

" Does that happen a lot?" I asked. She nodded.

" Yes. He gets bloodlust. We've managed to limit him to once a month, but he's impulsive and finds ways around us." I sat in thought for a moment. What a freak…

" So," I murmured, staring at my feet again. " What am I going to do? I don't want to go back to the house with that _thing_ in there…" Grandma sighed deeply and sat in the chair across the table from me, rubbing her face with her hands.

" I don't know Bailey," She murmured. " You're mother isn't really happy with me at the moment. I doubt that she would let you stay with me." I narrowed my eyes.

" I'm not a baby. I can make my own decisions." I growled. " I don't need my mommy trying to protect me."

" You can battle that out with your mother." At that moment, Masky walked in.

" What's going on?" He asked, sitting next to me. I shrugged.

" A freak is staying at my house and I don't want to be there when he's there." I said simply. Masky gave me a confused look.

" A freak? You mean the guy that tried to kill you?" I nodded.

" Yeah, turns out he's my cousin from Louisiana and he wants to be the Keeper."

" Well, he can't. We like having you here."

" Yeah. I know that. It's pretty obvious." I let out a deep sigh and tilted my head back, staring at the ceiling. It was quiet for a few moments, then my grandma stood to her feet.

" Come on," She told me. " We have to get you back to your house Bailey." I groaned, but got up and followed her anyways.

* * *

I walked into my house, silently closing the door behind me. Grandma walked me to my house, but had to leave and go to the OtherWorld for something. I didn't want to be here. My psycho cousin was lurking somewhere in the house and I didn't want to be caught alone with him again.

" Are you waiting for something?" I jumped as the voice spoke.

" Ben!" I growled. " Don't scare me like that!"

" Sorry," He muttered. I could picture that stupid smile on his face. " You were standing there like a zombie or something. Wanted to make sure you were still alive." I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs to my room

" You know, you don't have to follow me—"

" Hello cousin." I screamed and jumped back a few feet, looking at Chris whom was laying on my bed.

" Chris?" I hissed. " What the hell are you doing in my room?" He shrugged and smiled at me.

" I dunno." He muttered, getting up and walking up to me. " I was lonely since you left me in the park all alone."

" Where's my mom and my brother?"

" Well, your mom went over to a friends and your brother had a gaming tournament." He smiled. " That means we're all alone." I shoved him away from me.

" You are a sick and twisted freak." I told him. Chris smiled sadistically and moved towards me.

" Am I now?" He asked as he reached out his hand to touch my cheek. A loud static bolted from my phone and at his hand, making Chris jump back and yell out in pain.

" …the hell?" He muttered, looking at me. I simply stared, glad that he wasn't in my personal space anymore.

" Don't you _ever_ touch her." Ben growled menacingly through my phone. " Or a shock to your hand is going to feel like a nice massage by the time I'm through with you." Chris glared at me, his eyes full of hate and malice.

" I see the myths treat you well." He growled as he pushed past me, careful not to make contact after Ben's threat.

" I guess they do." I replied as I returned his cold stare. Chris stared at me for a few more seconds, then stalked off down the hall and to the guest bedroom. I shuffled into my room and shut the door, letting out a small sigh.

" I really hate that guy now." Ben said as he transported from my phone and into his human form.

" Tell me about it." I scoffed. " I never knew my family was so messed up." Ben leaned against my computer desk and smirked.

" Does that mean you're messed up too?" He smiled. I laughed.

" I guess so." I answered. We stood in a moment of silence, listening to the sounds of the city.

" Well," I muttered, scratching my head. " I'm going to go to bed."

" Do you want me to leave?" Ben asked, heading for the door. I snapped my head towards him.

" No!" I whispered harshly before I realized how desperate I sounded. Ben smiled widely, amused by my actions.

" Okay princess, no need to panic." He laughed as I glared and punched him in his shoulder.

" Go outside for a sec." I told him as I grabbed my pajamas.

" Why?" I gave him that 'are you stupid' look.

" I have to change." I explained to him as if he was a two year old.

" So?" I glared.

" Get out!" I hissed. Getting the point, Ben walked into the hallway and shut the door, giving me peace to change my clothes. Locking the windows and shutting the blinds, I quickly changed and let Ben back in.

" Am I like, your guard for tonight?" Ben asked as I climbed into my bed.

" Make that for the week, if I can trust you that long." I mumbled, …getting comfortable. Ben didn't reply, but softly began humming, which in turn made me fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Woo! There you have it!**

**Aww... Me(personally), I love Ben. He's awesome. A bit of a pain, but he's awesome. ^^**

**And my cousin is officially a weirdo... OFFICALLY! x_x **

**So, chappy 15, coming soon... ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my gosh. I am so sorry about the wait! V_V I've had a horrible writers block...**

**Anyhow... This chappy ish kinda suckish. Not much really happens... So, yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

I had a very strange dream that night. I dreamed that I was in the middle of the Dark Forest, running from something. Then suddenly I tripped on a tree root and plummeted to the ground. I quickly turned over on my back to look around and there was no one there, just silence. I then got up, brushing off my pants and looking around.

Then the dream gets kind of weird.

I turn completely around and run right into Ben. Oddly, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in a hug. Even odder, it felt strangely real.

I opened my eyes and saw the fabric of Ben's shirt. At first, I thought I was still sleeping and was too stunned to move, then I gathered my senses and shoved Ben off my bed.

" Ben, what the hell are you doing?" I growled as I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Ben groaned and curled up on the floor.

" So… tired…" He mumbled, falling back to sleep. I rolled my eyes and threw my blankets off my body, getting up and walking into the hall and to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and sighed. This was going to be a long week.

I walked back in my room to discover Ben had replaced himself in my bed, sleeping soundly. I narrowed my eyes and got a change of clothes, heading back to the bathroom. After changing, I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and headed back for my room. I jumped upon seeing my brother.

" Who the hell is that?" He asked, pointing to Ben sleeping. I swallowed.

" A friend?" I squeaked. Dylan glared.

" A _friend_?" He growled. " You know how mom is about boys and girls sleeping in the same room." I rolled my eyes.

" He wasn't. He was just—" I paused. " Watching me sleep." Dylan nodded.

" Yeah. Right. Mom's going to be pissed." I sighed.

" I know." I sighed and sat in my computer chair. Dylan looked at me.

" Is he more than just a friend?" I looked at him quickly, shaking my head.

" No!" I gasped. " No way. Just a friend." A smile played on my brothers' lips.

" _Right_." He laughed, walking out. " I'm _so_ convinced." I glared after him, my face burning with embarrassment.

" Stupid brother." I muttered under my breath. I looked back at Ben. I still didn't understand how he could sleep like that. I nudged him with my foot.

" Ben." I growled. " Get up." He mumbled something before settling back in my bed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pillow, hitting him over the head with it.

" Ow!" Ben complained as I hit him again. " Stop it!"

" No way!" I laughed. " This is for sleeping in my bed last night!" I wacked him hard. Ben grabbed my pillow and tried to yank it out of my hands, only to have me topple over on top of him.

" Ben!" I growled. " You idiot!" He just laughed. I growled furiously and wiggled around in his grip.

" What the hell." We both turned towards the door and saw Dylan standing there, mouth agape. Blush crept onto my cheeks as I glared at my brother.

" I thought you left." I muttered.

" I went to my room," He corrected, leaning on my door frame. " Then I come back to see this." I rolled my eyes and pushed myself out of Ben's arms. He sat up on the bed as I brushed myself off.

" I was hitting him with my pillow for sleeping in my bed and I fell over." I explained roughly. A smile spread across my brother's face.

" Yeah. I'm convinced now." He laughed as he walked out. I growled, then followed him quickly, jumping on his back.

" Ow! What the hell Bailey!" Dylan growled as we began to wrestle.

" Dylan! Bailey! Get down here for breakfast!" Mom yelled. Both of us bolted down into the kitchen, trying to beat each other to the goal.

" I win!" Dylan laughed, out of breath. " I win!"

" In your dreams. I won." I slapped him.

" No you didn't, I did!"

" No way!"

" You two!" We both turned to mom to see her tapping her foot angrily on the ground. We smiled sheepishly before grabbing our food and sitting down to eat. Ben walked in and sat next to me.

" Hey," Dylan growled through a mouthful of food. " Keep off my sister." Ben only smiled.

" Good morning." I glared at the archway that led to the living room.

" Chris." I muttered, returning to my food.

" Bailey." He returned the glare before taking the seat in front of me. Dylan looked between all of us, then went back to eating.

" Everybody hates Chris." He said. I snickered and elbowed Dylan, who gave me a funny look like 'what did I do?'.

" Guess so." Chris mumbled as my mom set a plate of food down for Chris and Ben. Ben immediately began eating, while Chris looked at his food for a moment, then began to eat.

A knock came at the door and Dylan and I shot up from our chairs and bolted to the door.

" I got it!" We both screamed at the same time, reaching the door. Dylan shoved me out of the way and I glared as he opened the door.

" Dylan!" Two, nearly identical voices, cried.

" Dear god, save me…" Dylan groaned as two little children tackled him and nearly knocked him over. One had dark brown with lighter brown highlights scattered naturally. The other had flaming ginger hair. I laughed and looked at my two baby cousins, even though both were eleven.

" Mom, we got more visitors!" I called. The two looked at me, their brown eyes filled with delight.

" Bailey!" They cried as they released Dylan and came at me.

" Okay, okay." I laughed. " Don't knock me over." They giggled, looking at each other. It was funny, considering the fact that they weren't even twins. My mom walked in and smiled widely.

" Madison, Charlize!" Mom said. " You two have grown so much!" Charlize laughed while Madison blushed shyly.

" I can't wait for this summer!" Charlize squealed. " We're going to spend a lot of time with Bailey, huh Maddy!" Madison nodded eagerly. I blinked.

" What?"

" Oh, I forgot to tell you." Mom said. " I told Madison's and Charlize's parents that I'd watch them for the summer while they're away." I blinked again.

" The _whole_ summer?" I squeaked. Mom nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Chris and Ben walked out at the same time, glaring at each other.

" And I thought dealing with Chris for a week was bad…" I groaned. Madison and Charlize began to wander the living room, looking at various things.

" Bay-rie!" Madison gasped, using the nickname she gave me. I looked at her as she looked back at me with her brown orbs glowing with childlike fascination.

" Yes?" I inquired, a smile spreading across my face.

" I was in school one day and my friend Ben," I laughed when Ben looked over and she made a face. " Bay-rie!" I rotated my hand, signaling her to continue. " Anyway, I was with my friend Ben and we were role playing the Legend of Zelda and…" Madison continued to tell me her story that I only half paid attention to. Once she finished I laughed and began walking upstairs as the two followed.

" Okay you two," I said once I reached the top. " You'll be sharing a room and I don't want to hear about who made who mad, alright?" They both nodded and followed me down the hall. I opened the door to the other guest room we had and let them run around, jumping on the bed and tackling each other.

" They're your cousins?" I turned and saw Ben watching Charlize and Madison wrestling on the queen sized bed. I nodded, closing the door and walking away.

I sighed deeply as I flopped on my bed. I still couldn't believe that my two younger cousins _and _my cousin Chris were all going to be here. It was mainly Chris that bothered me.

" It's only a week." Ben said, whirling around in my computer chair.

" Yeah, with that… freak down the hall." I growled, rubbing my face.

" I thought I was the freak." Ben smiled. I rolled my eyes.

" I don't think you're _that_ much of a freak, Ben." I said. Ben's smile grew wider.

" Stop it." I growled. " You're still a freak." Ben shrugged and kept his smile. I sighed and stared at the ceiling.

" You're annoying." I mumbled, turning over and facing the wall.

" More annoying than your freak of a cousin and your little cousins?" He asked.

" Yes." I replied tartly. " Yes you are." We sat in silence for a while, unmoving aside from breathing. After a few moments, the silence became deafening and I got up and walked out of my room.

" Hey!" Ben called, chasing after me. " Where're you going?"

" I can't stand being here…" I mumbled, walking down the stairs and heading for the front door. " I'm going to the park."

* * *

" This is boring…" Ben groaned as I swung higher on the swing.

" In your freak mind it is." I laughed as I pushed myself higher again. Ben glared at me as I swung back and forth.

" How do you find this entertaining?" He asked, sitting down in the swing next to me. I shrugged, halting my pace and allowing myself to slow down.

" I used to always imagine that I was in another land or something and I'd let my mind wander." I said, looking back into my memories. " I used to love looking up at the sky and pretending to be someone else, going on a big adventure to save the world or something." Ben chuckled.

" No wonder you wanna write books." He sighed and began slowly swinging. I laughed.

" Yeah," I sighed. " I have the imagination for it." I stopped swinging and looked at Ben.

" What do you do for fun anyways?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in curiosity. Ben looked up at the sky.

" Normally I'll play Call of Duty." He said. " It's fun to play with Jeff. He's pretty crazy at that game. I like playing any type of video game though." I shook my head.

" You're such a nerd." I giggled. Ben looked at me with a fake shocked expression.

" A _nerd_?" He basically screeched. " Where the hell did you get that from?" My giggles turned into a laughing fit while Ben began laughing with me.

* * *

We returned home when the sun was almost down. The sky was painted an orange-purple by the time we reached my house.

" So," Ben whistled. " I'm still your bodyguard, right?" I gave him that 'are you freaking serious' look. He shrugged.

" Just asking." He muttered as I turned the door knob and opened the door. Madison and Charlize immediately tackled me.

" Bay-rie!" Madison screamed.

" Berry!" Charlize screamed at the same time. I rolled my eyes. My cousins gave me such weird nicknames.

" I have a question Berry!" Charlize said as she pulled away from me, clasping her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her heels.

" Mmkay, what is it?" I asked as I sat on the living room couch. She eyed Ben and smiled.

" Is he like, your boyfriend or something?" She asked as her grin grew. My eyes widened. I could see Ben smiling out of the corner of my eye.

" N—"

" Yup!" Ben said as he covered my mouth. " I'm going to stay for a little while 'til her creepy cousin is gone." I glared at him and pushed his hand away.

" Aw!" Charlize and Madison cooed at the same time. " That's so sweet!" I groaned internally. I shot Ben a glare that said _I'm going to kill you later for this._ He shrugged and smiled.

" Chris is a freak." Madison mumbled. " I saw him trying to go into your room earlier Bay-rie so I told him to get out." I sighed.

" Thanks Maddie." I mumbled, rubbing my face in frustration. Ben sat next to me and slung an arm around my shoulder. I glared at him between my fingers. Madison said something to Charlize which caused the ginger to chase her out of the room. Once they were out of ear shot, I slapped Ben's arm off of me.

" I can't believe you did that…" I growled. " Oh, no, wait. I _can_ believe you would do something like that…" Ben smirked.

" I couldn't help it." He sighed. " Shall we watch a movie, _dear_?"

" I guess so, _hun_." I growled, sinking further into the couch. Ben laughed and went to check out our collection of movies.

" You've got a lot of horror movies." He muttered.

" Duh." I said. " Just pick one." Ben shrugged and grabbed a random movie.

" Stay Alive?" He said. " What's this one about?"

" A game that kills people." Ben smiled widely.

" Cool." He laughed as he was about to pop in the movie.

" Are you guys gonna watch a movie!?" Charlize squealed. " I wanna watch!" I sighed.

" Ben," I smiled. " Be a dear and find the movie Tangled." Ben gave me a puzzled look.

" I thought—"

" Not with Charlize and Madison. They'll have nightmares." I said. Ben shrugged, found the movie, and placed it into the DVD player. Charlize cheered as Madison walked into the room.

" What are you guys gonna watch?" Madison asked.

" Tangled." I answered as I smiled. Ben took his seat next to me again while Madison and Charlize fought over who got to sit by me. I glanced at Ben, who smiled and placed an arm around my shoulders again. I resisted the urge to slap him for Madison's and Charlize's sake. Finally, the two decided that Charlize would sit on the ground in front of me and Madison got to sit next to me. With that, the movie started.

* * *

**I'll try and finish up chapter 16 soon! **

**Hehe, Ben you sly dog... ^/ / /^ Bailey's gonna kill you after this. Or Jeff will. Either way... **

**See you all later! ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16! WOO!**

**So, this is more of a filler chapter. Nothing really happens. Sorry about that. **

**Anyway, nothing really to say but ENJOY! ^^**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and saw green. I sighed irritably and narrowed my eyes at nothing in particular.

" Ben." I mumbled tiredly.

" Yes?"

" Get off of my bed."

" But I'm—" I shoved my hands forward and he fell onto the ground.

" Ouch. That's not what girlfriends do to their boyfriends." He muttered as he rubbed his head. I rolled my eyes.

" We're not even dating." I pointed out. " You just said that and Charlize believed you."

" Yeah, but you went along with it." Ben shot back.

" So? I didn't feel like explaining to her that you're a Creepypasta that managed to come to life somehow."

" How is that so hard to explain? You've already told like, five people anyways."

" I've only told four, and Charlize would've bugged me to let her meet Slender man."

" And what's wrong with that? Slender has a lot of fan girls."

" My grandma would kill me if I let any more people know about the OtherWorld. Now shut up before someone hears."

" How do you know that no one already has?"

" You two act like a married couple." I looked at my door. My brother was leaning against the door frame.

" Thanks. That makes me feel so much better." I growled, throwing off my covers and swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

" I'm sure it does, and I'm one of the last to hear that you're dating him?" Dylan said, pointing to Ben. I rolled my eyes.

" Yeah. 'Cause you'll try to kill him." I muttered.

" What?" Ben asked.

" I won't kill him… yet." My brother said, emphasizing the 'yet'. " But I'm sure Shadow, Link, Tank, A.J, Garnet, and Lumpy will be happy to hear."

" No!" I moaned. " Don't tell them, especially Lumpy!" Dylan laughed.

" Come on! I hid his shotgun shells." I saw Ben's eyes widen.

" Shotgun?" He squeaked. I smiled.

" Yes. A shotgun Ben. Lumpy loves his shotgun." I said. " But for the love, please don't tell them. Not yet." Dylan exaggerated a sigh.

" Fine. But when they figure out that you wanted to tell them later, they're going to be pissed." He said, walking downstairs. I sighed, but smiled when I saw the confused look on Ben's face.

" What?" I asked. " Is there a problem?"

" They'll shoot me for dating you?" He squeaked, looking at me. " Isn't that a bit extreme?" I shrugged.

" I'm the baby of my family and my brothers, adopted and real, are very protective." I said.

" Yeah, but still, a shotgun?" Ben sighed and laid down on the floor. I laughed.

" That's nothing. Just wait and see what Shadow will do to you." I said, getting up and walking over to my dresser.

" Wait, what would he do?" I smirked, grabbing my clothes and heading over to the bathroom. " Hey!" I closed the door and got ready for today.

* * *

Ben huffed as Bailey shut the door to the bathroom. _Dang it._ He muttered to himself. Getting shot with a shotgun didn't sound like fun. Neither was waiting to find out what that Shadow guy would do.

With that thought, he began to ponder what Shadow would even _try_ to do. There were many ways to torture people. Ben knew that more than most people.

" You're not dating her."

Ben looked up to see Chris. The black haired boy leaned on the doorway of Bailey's room. Ben glared at him and shrugged.

" So, jealous?" Ben smirked as Chris's expression darkened.

" Maybe. But whatever." Chris sighed, pushing off the doorway and walking in the room. Ben immediately shot up and stood in front of him, glaring at the boy.

" Get out." He growled. Chris only smirked.

" Or what? You going to shock me again?" Chris spat. " You can't do _anything_ to me." Ben clenched his hand into a fist, anger slowly rising. Ben stepped closer, towering over Chris.

" If you don't get out of here in the next five seconds," Ben seethed. " I _will_ kill you." Chris stood his ground, staring up at Ben.

" One..." Ben began counting. Chris's gaze began to falter.

" Two..." Chris stepped back, then walked out of the room.

" Oh, and Chris?" The black-haired boy looked back at Ben, eyes like icy fire. Ben grinned manically.

" You shouldn't have done that…"

* * *

I quickly dried my hair, water droplets spattered across the floor. Grabbing the blow drier, I turned it on and began to fully dry my hair. The one thing I hated about showers is how cold my hair was after I got out. Once my hair was dry, I grabbed my pajamas and headed back to my room.

I saw Ben sitting on my bed. His shoulder were slumped and he looked deep in thought, his red eyes focused on the wall across from him.

" You okay?" I asked as I threw my pajamas by the bed. He looked up at me, then nodded.

" Yeah." He muttered, stretching. " Just thinking of ways I can torture that cousin of yours." He smiled at the last part. I laughed.

" Lucky you." I said, sitting in my computer chair. " What have you got so far?" Ben shrugged.

" Nothing much." He admitted. " I'm used to messing with people's minds. It's easier and fun to watch them slowly go insane." I raised an eyebrow.

" You're weird." I said as I got up. " I'm going to get breakfast." Ben got up and followed me downstairs and to the kitchen. It was empty aside from a note laying on the island. I grabbed it and quickly read through it.

_Bailey,_

_ Your brother and I had to run to the store. With all the people in the house, we're running out of food! We'll be back later today. Take care of Chris, Madison, and Charlize for me please!_

_Love, Mom_

_ PS Why didn't you tell me about your boyfriend?! He's a cutie! ;) Love you._

I rolled my eyes. _Just freaking great._ I thought glumly._ What am I going to do when I have to tell them that he's _not_ my boyfriend?_

" Everything okay?" I looked over my shoulder at Ben, quickly hiding the note.

" Yeah. My mom and my brother went to the store and won't be back 'til later." I explained. Ben cracked a grin. I glared, slapping him.

" Don't get any ideas." I growled.

" Bay-rie…" I looked over and saw a tired looking Madison, rubbing one of her eyes with her fist like a small child.

" Yeah?" I asked.

" What's for breakfast?" I sighed, looking in the cabinets.

" Well, looks like cereal." I said, looking back at her. She nodded and sat at the table. I grabbed a random box of cereal and set it on the table in front of her, getting her a bowl, a spoon, and the milk.

" Thanks Bay-rie." She said as she made her breakfast. I smiled and grabbed a couple slices of bread and began making toast.

" Morning Berry!" Charlize greeted as she walked in and sat by Madison.

" Morning," I greeted back as I set a bowl in front of her also. She quickly made her breakfast and dug in. Chris walked in without a word, sitting across from Charlize and Madison.

" Morning Chris." Charlize greeted in her happy attitude. He merely grunted in reply, setting his head on the table. I rolled my eyes. _What a drama queen._ I told myself. The toast popped up from the toaster, making me jump like usual. Ben snickered and I slapped him, buttering the toast and pulled up a chair next to Charlize.

" Are you gonna eat Ben?" Madison asked, staring at him. Ben shrugged.

" Eh, I'm not too hungry right now." He said.

" I thought the dead can't eat anyways." Chris piped up. I glared and him, but Charlize and Madison exchanged confused looks.

" What?" They asked at the same time. I waved my hand.

" Nothing. Chris is just being a jerk as usual." I muttered. Charlize shrugged and went back to eating. Ben walked over and sat next to Chris, which surprised me so I raised an eyebrow and finished my toast. Chris glared at Ben, but Ben only smiled and looked at me. I shook my head and got up, going back to my room.

" What's up between you and Chris?" I asked once I was back in my room. Ben had followed me back since he wasn't going to eat.

" Whatever do you mean?" He asked innocently. I looked at him seriously.

" Come on, you two are acting even more hostile than yesterday." I rolled my eyes. " Did you say something to him?" Ben sighed and told me what happened while I was in the shower.

" I see. So he knows…" I muttered, then sighed. " That means he'll eventually tell Charlize and Madison who you really are."

" So?"

" So, that'll mean they'll know about the OtherWorld and all of the myths and legends."

" How's that bad?"

" They're not supposed to know, and you know that!"

" Then how do we keep them from finding out?" I sat in my thoughts for a moment, then shook my head.

" I guess we're going to have to be really good actors." I replied finally. Ben smiled.

" Does that mean I get that kiss I asked for a while back?" I raised an eyebrow and laughed.

" No." I said. " Unless it's an emergency, than no."

" So, if I needed CPR than you would?

" You're dead Ben, you don't need CPR."

" They don't know that."

" Whatever. And don't even think about playing dead just to get me to kiss you."

" BAY-RIE!" I jumped as Madison called me. Instincts kicking in, I thought that she was hurt and I rushed downstairs. I scoffed when I found her and Charlize wrestling on the ground.

" You've got to be kidding me…" I muttered. " What are you two doing?"

" We're wrestling!" Charlize answered as Madison tried to throw her off. Ben walked in, chuckling.

" They love their cousin 'Bay-rie'." He snickered. I slapped his face.

" You are _not_ allowed to call me Bay-rie. It's a nickname that only Madison can use." I told him. " Think of something else." Ben pouted, then looked at the ceiling in thought.

" You guys are funny!" Charlize giggled, then gasped in surprise as Madison managed to knock her off and pin her to the ground.

" No fair!" Charlize yelled.

" You're the one that got distracted!" Madison yelled back. With that, the two began to wrestle once more. Ben and I watched in amusement as the two struggled to top the other. We all stopped when we heard a door slam upstairs.

" BEN!" A voice shouted. I growled in frustration. _Jeff that idiot…_ I thought. I turned to Ben.

" Watch Madison and Charlize, would you?" I asked. He nodded as I ran upstairs. As soon as I reached the top step, I almost crashed into Jeff.

" Jeff, what the hell are you doing here?!" I whispered harshly. Jeff glared at me.

" Where's Ben?" He growled. I rolled my eyes.

" He's downstairs watching my little cousins like I asked. What are you doing here?"

" Why's he here and not me?"

" You're joking right?"

" No. I want to know."

" He followed me home the day before yesterday. I asked him to stay because I didn't want to be here alone with Chris." Jeff frowned.

" Why couldn't I stay with you?" I growled in frustration.

" Fine! God, you guys are annoying. But one thing…" I smiled sheepishly as I turned to him.

" What? What did Ben do?" I laughed nervously.

" Well, my little cousin Charlize thinks that Ben and I are dating." I could see the look of pure rage in Jeff's eyes.

" That little…"

" Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm _yours_. Not really. But don't say anything, alright?"

" You're seriously going along with that?"

" Yes! It's easier than trying to explain to her that he's a Creepypasta and shouldn't exist and have her bug me to see Slender man." Jeff rolled his eyes.

" Fine. Whatever. I'm still gonna kill Ben for this…" I sighed and walked back downstairs, Jeff trailing gloomily behind me.

" Bay-rie! I won!" Madison screeched as I entered the room.

" No you didn't, I did!" Charlize argued.

" Nuh uh!" Madison huffed. " I won! Right Ben?" Ben looked at me and shrugged, then smiled when he saw Jeff.

" Hey J—"

" I'm going to kill you." I glared at Jeff, then an idea popped into my head. I went and sat by Ben, snuggling up to him.

" You can't kill Ben, I love him." I said in a childish voice, smirking at Jeff's reaction. Ben realized what I was doing and hugged me. I swear, Jeff looked like he was about to explode.

" I hate you so much right now Ben." Jeff seethed as he sat down on the couch next to him.

" You mad, bro?" Ben snickered. Jeff shot him an icy glare, then shrugged.

" It was probably bound to happen anyway, right?" Ben nodded and rested his head on mine. On the inside, I wanted to slap him. Madison and Charlize giggled uncontrollably at the three of us. I sighed and looked at Ben.

" I'm going to kill you later." I whispered so Madison and Charlize couldn't hear me.

" I know." He whispered back. " But it's worth it." I rolled my eyes. _Why were boys so weird?_

* * *

**Welp. There you go! I'll try to type 17 as fast as I can! And hopefully my writers block will stay away for a while! ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Update, Hurray!**

**Anyhow. Sorry about the wait! ^^' I hate myself and my writers block. I finally broke it though, for now.**

**Anyways. Basically a filler chapter. Enjoy my crappy writing!**

* * *

I squealed in happiness. The week was finally almost over and Chris was leaving tomorrow. I couldn't wait to get that weirdo out of my house.

" What're you squealing about?" Ben asked. I looked at him, unable to stop smiling. Although he did lie and was currently pretending to be my boyfriend, I was extremely happy.

" Chris is leaving _tomorrow_! Why else would I be squealing?" I said, nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. Now all I had to do is get rid of Ben somehow. Ben smirked.

" I can think of another reason you'd be squealing." He said lowly. I glared at him and threw one of my pillows.

" Sicko." I muttered. Ben only laughed, catching my pillow and throwing it back at me.

" What'd you expect?" He asked as I threw my pillow at him again, harder.

" Maybe some manners?" I replied as I caught the pillow, throwing it back at him. " Stop it!"

" You started it!"

" You were thinking dirty, so I had a reason to throw it at you."

" So? I always think dirty. So you should know better by now."

" Yeah, right. That was a terrible excuse."

" I know. I suck at making excuses."

" Obviously."

" Is that all you guys are going to do? Argue?" We both looked at my brother. I shrugged and looked at my feet.

" Probably." I muttered. Dylan shook his head and walked away.

" I give you guys a week." He said. I glared at my doorway then looked at Ben.

" He's got a point." Ben shrugged. I sighed and lay down on my bed.

" Yeah. I know." I said. " But _technically_ we're not in a relationship."

" Maybe one day we could be…" I stared at him.

" No." I answered and stared at the ceiling. Ben leaned back on his hands.

" Why not?" He asked. I bit the inside of my cheek in thought. He _did_ have a point. Why couldn't we be in a relationship?

What the _hell_ am I thinking!?

I threw another pillow at him.

" Because you're… you're…" I paused to think of a word and after a few seconds of nothing, Ben laughed at me.

" You can't think of a good reason!" He pointed out. I hissed at him and began beating him with the pillow.

" You're so annoying!" I growled between each hit. Ben only laughed harder, then grabbed the pillow as we struggled for it. He managed to roll us over to where I was pinned under him.

" Ben!" I hissed. " Get off!" Ben chuckled before leaning in closely to my face.

" Or what?" He asked, his voice dropping low. I glared at him and didn't answered. We simply sat in silence as we stared at each other.

" Hey!" We both looked towards the door to see a very angry Dylan glaring. Ben blinked a few times before leaning back and sitting on the ground.

" Yes?" Ben asked innocently. I face-palmed and shook my head.

" It was nothing, Dylan." I told my brother. Dylan held his glare.

" Yeah, it better stay that way…" He growled before leaving. Ben looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

" I think he wanted to kill me." He said. I gave him that '_no, really?_' look. He shrugged.

" What'd you do this time to piss off her brother?" We both looked at the doorway. Jeff stood glaring at his friend.

" You still mad, bro?" Ben asked. Jeff rolled his eyes.

" What do you think?" He growled as he walked in and sat in my computer chair. Ben laughed and leaned back once more. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

" I'm bored…" I muttered, standing up. " Let's go to Dark Forest."

" Why?" Ben whined. " There's nothing to do there…"

" I want to explore the OtherWorld, you baka."

" Baka? I'm not a baka."

" What the hell is a baka?" Ben and I looked at Jeff, then at each other and laughed.

" What?" Jeff growled, folding his arms. " Why are you laughing?"

" 'Baka' in Japanese is 'idiot'." I giggled as I walked out of the room. Jeff muttered something and shoved Ben out of the way, following me. I grabbed my skeleton keys and unlocked the closet door, opening it to the darkened forest.

" So," I said, walking in. " Where should we go first?"

" The house." Ben, Jeff, and I turned as the door shut and saw Slender man standing by one of the grey trees. I sighed dramatically.

" Why?!" I whined.

" You need to let your grandmother know where you're going." Slender said as he walked a few steps and disappeared. I huffed, but walked towards the house. Jeff and Ben followed closely, shove each other every once in a while. Once we got to the rickety old building, I swung the door open.

" Grandma!" I yelled. " I'm gonna go explore!"

" Take—"

" I know." I grumbled. " Take the morons with me…" Jeff and Ben shrugged. I guess they didn't care about my insults now that they could get out of this freaking house.

After walking through the forest for a while, the trees began to thin out and turn into a desert. A slight breeze flowed through the air, shifting the sand slightly.

" And we are where?" I asked stepping forward into the sand.

" The Wastelands." Ben answered. I tilted my head.

" It definitely looks like a wasteland." I muttered, looking around.

" Yes, it seems so. But it's filled with inhabitants." I looked back and saw Slender standing behind us.

" Do you have to be here?" Jeff asked, shoving his hands angrily into his hoodie pocket.

" Somebody has to keep you two in check." He laughed and walked next to me. " Would you like to explore the Wastelands today, Bailey?" I nodded eagerly and bounded out into the sea of sand. After a few moments, I stopped running and looked around. Everything looked basically the same.

" Just like Nevada." I muttered. " Nothing but sand." I screamed as something shocked my foot. I looked at the ground, trying to figure out what just happened.

" What happened?" Ben asked as he ran up to me. I shook my head.

" I-I don't know. Something shocked me…" I said and yelped as it happened again. Looking closely, I could see something moving under the sand. _What the—_ I thought as I tilted my head. Then it clicked.

" Death worms." I murmured. As if it heard me, the Death Worm circled itself beneath the sand. I smiled at the dog-like actions it made. Jeff shook his head and scoffed.

" What the hell, are you amused by these things?" He asked, pointed to the spot below me. I put my hands on my hips.

" Actually, yeah. I am." I answered, looking back down. " They're kind of cute." Suddenly a stick appeared out of the sand, startling me a little. I picked it up and looked it over. Once again, the Death Worm shocked me.

" Ow, what?" I asked, waving the stick. The worm moved and seemed to follow. I looked at the stick, shrugged, then threw it as hard as I could, sending it flying. Immediately the Death Worm, along with a few of its buddies, bolted after it like a pack of puppies. That made me laugh.

" They're like dogs or something!" I giggled as they returned and gave back the stick. I picked it up and threw it again, watching them chase after it. Ben rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm.

" Come on, or we're going to be stuck here all day…" He muttered as we walked off further in the desert. I shook his hand off of me, but continued walking beside him.

" Is that such a bad thing?" I asked.

" Well, we wouldn't be able to see anything else in the Wastelands and it would've been a waste of time." I giggled causing Ben to narrow his eyes at me. Jeff sighed dramatically behind us.

" Jeff, don't be jello." I smiled. I could feel his icy stare, glaring me down. Slender tilted his head.

" Jealous of what, exactly?" He asked. My smile instantly dropped and I swallowed hard. _How the hell am I going to explain this to Slendy?_

_Try._ I slumped my shoulders and glared at the sky.

_I hate it when you're in my head._ I told him. I heard him chuckle.

_Well, you obviously are trying to hide something. What is it?_ I sighed mentally, stopped walking and face him, crossing my arms.

_Basically, my little cousin thinks that Ben and I are dating and I'm going along with it because it's easier than telling her he's a Creepypasta._ I explained. Slender looked at Ben, then at me.

" Is that it?" He asked. I nodded, then punched Ben's shoulder.

" That's it." I muttered.

" Ow. What's it?" He asked. I turned and glared at him.

" Nothing." I growled. " Slendy and I were discussing something." Ben narrowed his eyes, meeting my stare, then shrugged.

" Fine. Whatever." He muttered. " Let's go." I rolled my eyes, but followed.

" Where are we going anyways?" I asked, looking around again. Ben smiled, but didn't say anything. I huffed and crossed my arms before raising an eyebrow at a blot on the horizon.

" What's that!?" I asked, pointing towards the blot. Everyone looked, but before they could say anything, I bolted towards the dot.

" Bailey!" I heard Jeff and Ben take off after me. " Wait!" I only ran faster towards the dot as it began to grow in size. As if it heard me, the thing jolted upright and stared in my direction, then looked around panic-like. I stopped suddenly, having Ben and Jeff crash into me as we fell to the ground.

" Ouch. Baka!" I growled as I tried to get them off of me so I could stand.

" Eh, you okay, _chica_?" A Spanish accented voice asked. I looked up to see what looked like a very large dog, hunched over on its hind legs. It had long claws on the front paws and regular paws on the back.

" What? Yeah. It happens a lot." I said, shoving Ben and Jeff off of me finally and standing up. The dog-creature gave me a crooked smile.

" Ah, that's good." He laughed. " I thought those two were gonna hurt you." I laughed.

" These two," I chuckled, pointing at them. " Wouldn't hurt me if they tried." The two boys stood and dusted themselves off, glaring between me and the creature.

" _Si_. That is true, _chica_. Very true." I looked over the creature.

" Are you the Chupacabra?" I asked. The dog creature nodded.

" _Si._ Are you the new Keeper?" He asked, staring at me quizzically. I nodded happily.

" Yup. My name is Bailey." I introduced. The air shifted and I looked at Slender. He nodded at the Chupacabra, who gave a timid nod and stepped back a little.

" Evening, Slender." Chupacabra murmured.

" Evening," Slender returned the greeting, then turned to me. " We probably should head back." I gave him a look of disbelief.

" What? Why? We haven't even explored yet!" I whined. Slender folded his arms and I rolled my eyes. He was going to play 'dad' now.

" We are close to Strigoi territory, it would be best if we left." Slender said. I flinched a little at the word 'Strigoi'. Great. So _that's_ where Dante's kingdom is. I huffed a sigh.

" Fine. Only because I hate the Strigoi." I surrendered and walked beside Slender. " Can you teleport us though? I don't wanna walk." Slender nodded, then looked at Chupacabra.

" _Hasta luego_." Chupacabra smiled. I smiled back.

" Bye Chupe!" I waved, giving him a nickname before we were teleported out.

* * *

I sighed as Slender teleported into the house, but jumped when I heard a squeal of joy. In an instant, I recognized it.

" IT'S THE SLENDERMAN!" I heard as a ball of fire basically tackled him. Obviously taken aback, Slender took a step back as the object tackled him.

_What is this?_ He asked me as he pried the object off of him and I groaned.

It was Charlize.

_I am in so much trouble…_ I replied. _That's my little cousin, Charlize._ Slender tilted his head as Charlize flailed in his grasp, trying to hug him again.

" Bailey," I almost flinched at my grandma's firm voice. " You have some explaining to do." I looked over at her and saw Madison standing sheepishly at her side.

" Grandma, I had no idea they followed me." I said quickly. She glanced at Madison and Charlize, then laughed. I raised an eyebrow.

" Oh, no. We can talk about that later." She waved it off. " What I want to know is—" Masky jumped up from the couch and ran up to me.

" You're dating Ben!?" He practically screeched. _Oh._ I thought. _That…_ I sighed and pushed him off of me.

" That's what Berry told me!" Charlize squealed as she was still trying to hug Slenderman. I rolled my eyes.

" Okay, Char. Enough. Slendy doesn't want a hug." I muttered as I grabbed her.

" But—But. It's the—" Charlize stuttered. I grabbed her and wrestled her to the ground.

" He's the Slenderman, whom you obsess over. I know. Now stop." I said as I released her. " You and Madison shouldn't even be here." The both hung their heads in shame and I smiled despite how much I tried not to.

" But we saw you go into the closet with Ben and Jeff." Madison mumbled. I heard Ben snicker behind me and I slapped his stomach, silently telling him to be quiet. " But the door didn't shut all the way so we decided to follow you and then there was this forest and then we saw Masky and told him we were looking for you and—"

" I get it." I said, stopping her from continuing, then glared at Jeff and Ben. " You two were supposed to shut the door!" They both looked away, like they didn't hear me. I glared and said nothing. After a long, awkward silence, Masky spoke up.

" So… Why are you dating him?" He asked, pointing to Ben. I sighed and explained to them what had happened. The entire time, Masky and Jeff glared at Ben, who managed to keep smiling regardless of his friends glares. After I was done explaining I slapped Ben hard on his shoulder.

" Ow! Why are you abusing me?" He whined, rubbing .

" You're a pain in the neck. And this is all your fault." I said, crossing my arms.

" Wait, you're _not_ dating Ben?" Charlize asked. I shook my head.

" No. He only said that because he _wishes_ he was." I told her.

" Aw! You guys make a cute couple!"

" What do you know about cute couples?"

" I dunno! But you guys make a cute couple!"

" No we don't."

" Yes you do!" Through the entire argument, Ben was smiling and I was glaring at him.

" Stop smiling you idiot." I growled.

" Why? She's right, we do make a cute couple." He laughed as he slung an arm around my shoulder.

" You have two seconds to remove your arm from my shoulders before I snap it in half." I threatened. Ben looked away and moved his arm.

" Feisty." I heard him mutter.

" So…" Masky started, scratching the back of his head. " You're _not_ dating?" I looked at Ben, then at Charlize, who was begging me to say that I was dating him, then at my grandma and Madison. My eye twitched.

" I don't know!" I yelled as I bolted for the stairs to escape the awkward atmosphere.

" Hey!" The boys yelled as they bolted after me. I quickly ran in one of the rooms, locking the door behind me. I sighed as they began to try and open it.

" And you're in here why?" A voice asked behind me. I jumped and spun around, then sighed in relief.

" Jack, don't scare me like that…" I muttered as another bang sounded on the door and Jeff yelled angrily. Jack sat up on his elbows on his bed, tilting his head.

" Well, this is my room." He laughed. " And you did come in here uninvited." A light blush crept onto my cheeks.

" Yeah, well, they were… uh… yeah." I stuttered, looking at my feet and shuffling around.

" If you don't open this door I'm tearing it down!" Jeff yelled on the other side. I rolled my eyes and turned towards the door.

" Shut it Jeff! You ain't gonna break down the door…" I hissed, turning my attention back to Jack, who was now standing right in front of me, startling me a bit.

" God, Jack, don't do that. You're gonna give me a heart-attack." Jack laughed and walked back to his bed.

" You can stay in here for a while if you want. They won't leave for a while, and Ben knows better than to hack my electronics." He said as he fell back onto his bed. I stared at him for a while, then at the door. I shrugged and walked over to him and sat on the bed, turning on the TV to CSI.

" You watch that crap?" Jack asked. I nodded as a smile came across my face.

" I love this show. It tells you how to kill people." I joked. Jack laughed and sat up, watching it with me.

* * *

**... AAAANNNNNDDDD Chappy 17 is finish. **

**Yeah. Nothing much. Yay! Chupecabra! He might be back later. I have plans for him... just kidding. ^^' **

**And don't expect updates for a while. I ****_might_**** update fast sometimes, but writers block really kills me... Sorry. I'll try to update soon though! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay! Chappy 18!**

**I am so very sorry for the wait! I didn't want to update and be like 'Hey! This isn't a chapter, but I'm going to say some pointless stuff!' I hate it when that happens. So sorry again! It takes me awhile to write chapters. **

**Anyways, just a meaningless chapter with nothing at all. I hate doing filler chapters. Don't worry, I promise it'll get better soon! :D**

**Well, I hope it does... :/**

* * *

At some point Jack and I must've fell asleep because for one, I woke up in his room still and for two, I could hear angry shouts and yelling. _Great…_ I groaned warily to myself. _It's too early for this crap…_ I threw a pillow towards the noise.

" Shuddup! I'm trying to sleep!" I growled, curling up into a ball.

" Why are you sleeping in here in the first place?" I heard Jeff growl back. I sat up and glared at him.

" Because I fell asleep watching CSI. Duh." I said, ruffling my hair.

" I told you." Jack hissed, walking over to the bed and sitting down. " We just fell asleep. Nothing else." Jeff crossed his arms, unconvinced. I rolled my eyes.

" What do you take me for, huh? I wouldn't do that." I muttered, turning on the TV. Law and Order was playing. I jumped up excitedly, instantaneously waking up.

" Law and Order is on!" I squealed. Jack face-palmed and Jeff raised an eyebrow.

" Why do you like these shows?" Jack asked, trying to grab the remote to change the channel. I snatched it out of his reach.

" Because they're awesome. I like trying to figure out who the criminal is." I said as I continued watching. Jeff shook his head and sat next to me.

" I think your mom is wondering where you are." He said. I rolled my eyes.

" Yeah. Whatever." I muttered. " Fine. I'm leaving." I got up and left the room, heading downstairs in search of my grandma. As usual, she was in the kitchen.

" What'cha doing?" I asked as I sat at the table.

" I'm making breakfast, you want some?" She replied as she flipped a pancake. My eyes lit up.

" Yes!" I exclaimed, making her laugh. After a few moments, she gave me a plate with two pancakes, a few strips of bacon, and an over-easy egg. I thanked her and dug into my food happily.

" I never knew girls ate like that." I slowly turned and glared at the voice. I swallowed and turned back to my food.

" Probably because you've never met a girl before Ben." I said. Ben frown and sat next to me.

" I've met plenty of girls, just none that act the way you do." He stated, stealing one of my strips of bacon. I slapped him.

" That's because I'm one of a kind." I replied.

" That you are." Ben smiled. I rolled my eyes and continued to devour my food.

" Bailey, you could use your manners." Grandma scolded as she gave Ben a plate of food also. I looked up at her.

" We're not in public, Grandma. It's like eating at home with Dylan and T.j in the room." I explained as I finished my food. My grandma sighed and grabbed my plate, taking it over to the sink.

" Speaking of your brother, you better get home before your mother has a cow." She told me. I groaned, but got up and headed for the door.

" Can I—"

" No!" I hissed. " You can't come."

" Please?"

" No."

" Please?"

" What part of 'no' did you not understand?"

" The part where you said 'no'." I glared at him, then turned and walked away. Taking my skeleton keys, I went to the nearest door and unlocked it. As I opened it, I turned and looked at Ben, who was standing behind me. I sighed deeply.

" No." I said quickly as I darted through the door and shutting it before he could follow me. I giggled as I tucked my keys back into my pocket, walking into my room and laying on the bed.

" And where have you been all night?" I jumped and looked at my brother in the doorway of my room.

" You scared me!" I growled, throwing a pillow at him. He caught it and laughed.

" Good. Mom's wondering where you went. She's pretty upset you know." I rolled my eyes.

" I know. She's always like that. Even if I'm just across the street with a friend she freaks out." I muttered, lying back down on the bed.

" Seriously though. Where were you?" He asked, sitting in my computer chair and tossing my pillow up in the air and catching it.

" At a friend's."

" Your _boy_friend's?"

" No! He's not my boyfriend!" I looked at Dylan and slapped a hand over my mouth, surprised that I said that out loud.

" You're not dating him?" Dylan asked as he looked at me. I slowly shook my head.

" I wasn't even dating him in the first place."

" Then why the hell did you say you were?" I sighed, grabbing another one of my pillows and smothering my face with it.

" Because Charlize thought we were and he said that we were and I was too lazy to tell her that we weren't because it would complicate things…" I muttered through the pillow.

" What?" I removed the pillow from my face.

" I said it's complicated!" I yelled as I threw the pillow I had at him too. He blocked it with the one he had and it fell to the floor.

" Really? Welcome to life, 'lil sis." He laughed. I hissed at him, crossed my arms and pouted. There was a crash downstairs and I could hear mom yelling at someone. Dylan rolled his eyes.

" Where do you meet so many weird people?" I smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

" If I told you, I'd have to kill you." I chuckled. Dylan gave me a suspicious look.

" What are you? A spy?" He laughed, getting up and walking out.

" No, I'm a ninja!" I yelled as I ran out after him, jumping on his back and nearly knocking him off the stairs.

" The hell woman?" He growled. " Are you trying to kill me?"

" Yes. I'm a secret agent!" I giggled. " Now take me to your leader!"

" Okay. Hey mom!" My eyes widened.

" No!" I yelled. " She's gonna eat me!"

" Bailey Maree, don't be so dramatic!" I heard mom yell from the living room. I groaned loudly.

" Mom!" I whined. " Don't use my middle name!"

" You live by your middle name, what are you talking about?" Dylan pointed out. I slapped him lightly on the head.

" Shut the face, Dylan."

" Bite me, Bailey."

" I will." He looked at me, then walked into the living room and set me down. I looked up and glared.

" What the _hell_ are you doing here?!" I seethed as Ben turned and looked at me. He shrugged and looked back at my mom.

" Why did he come out of the computer?" Mom asked, folding her arms and giving me the look. I rolled my eyes.

" Really Ben? I tell you that you can't come with me and you do it anyways?" He smiled sheepishly. I growled irritably and looked at mom.

" Well, you see mom, Ben's kind of dead and he can manipulate technology." I said like it was obvious. My mom frowned.

" He's one of the myths that you're supposed to watch over, am I right?" She said with a sigh. I nodded, then glared at Ben.

" And he's not supposed to be here!" I yelled.

" You're cute when you're mad." He said, infuriating me more. I growled at him and crossed my arms.

" Watch it." Dylan said, narrowing his eyes. Ben shrugged again.

" Can't help it." I shook my head.

" See what I have to deal with everyday Mom? Do you see this?" I asked her, pointing to Ben. My mom merely laughed.

" So he's got a crush on you. How sweet." She said. I stared at her with sickened awe.

" Mom!" I whined. " Don't encourage him!"

" What? He's cute, nice, and he can help me with the electronics." I face-palmed and groaned. I knew for a fact that Ben was enjoying this. I looked at him and sure enough, he still had that stupid smile plastered on his face. I narrowed my eyes.

" You are so annoying." I muttered.

" You're mad because your mom likes me." Ben shot back.

" Mom!" I whined. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

" Don't be so dramatic, Bailey. You're such a drama queen sometimes…" She said as she got up and left the room. " I have to go to the store, watch your cousins for me?" I sighed but nodded. " Good. Be nice." With that she left. I turned to Ben.

" I hate you." I muttered, but sat next to him on the couch. He laughed and scooted closer.

" Yeah, I love you too." He smirked. I glared at him, hating myself for letting a blush creep onto my cheeks. I shoved him away.

" Get away, we're not dating." I muttered. Ben dramatically grabbed the spot over his heart and gasped.

" You're breaking up with me?" He squeaked.

" And mom calls me a drama queen. We weren't even dating in the first place, you freak." I grabbed the couch pillow and hit him with it.

" Why are you always beating me with pillows?"

" Because they're always around?"

" Is that a question or a statement?"

" Shuddup!" Ben grabbed the pillow and tugged, pulling me into his lap.

" Ben!" I yelled. " Why do you always do that?!"

" Because you always give me the opportunity." He laughed. I growled and tried to wrench to pillow out of his grip so I could beat him some more.

" Are you sure you're not still dating him?" I turned and looked at Dylan.

" You come in at the most awkward of moments!" I yelled, still trying to get the pillow away from Ben, who was enjoying the moment.

" You have a lot of awkward moments." Dylan shot back with a toothy grin. " If you two act like that all the time, you might as well date."

" See? Everyone agrees." Ben added. I glared at him, then at my brother, then back at Ben.

" Watch it." Dylan growled. " I'm still her brother and I will beat the crap out of you if you hurt her." With that, Dylan exited the room. Ben and I stared quietly at the doorway for quite some time.

" I still think he wants to kill me." Ben muttered. I looked at him.

" You think?" I asked sarcastically.

" Yeah. How would you feel if I took you out to dinner?" I widened my eyes, taken aback by the question. Sitting up and blinking a few times, I tilted my head in confusion.

" What?" I asked finally, causing Ben to snicker.

" I want to buy you dinner, is that such a bad thing?" He said, focusing his eyes on mine. I opened my mouth only to close it once again. _What should I say?_ I wondered to myself. I shrugged.

" Fine. It better be good." I told him, narrowing my eyes. " And nothing dirty, you sicko." Ben cracked a smile.

" Don't worry. I'm sure you'll love it." _Oh boy._ I groaned. _What's he got planed?_

* * *

**Awesome! There you go!**

**And I just realized there are no page breaks in this chapter... :o Fascinating...**

**So, yeah. Pointless crap. What does Ben have planned? -le gasp- You'll have to wait. Because I don't know either. XD Just kidding. I've got a thought.**

**And if you're wondering if there's going to be some BenxOC, probably. Don't doubt it. **

**And just one more thing, I suck a romance. So sue me. **

**Enjoy! Bie~Bie! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Woo. Chappy 19. This was quick.**

**But it's also short. **

**Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

Chris sat on the hotel bed, quietly studying the wall. He managed to sneak his way into Bailey's home with a fake note stating that his parents wanted him to stay the week. He smiled. His parents have been dead for years. Not that Bailey or her family would know that. They were disowned by most of the family.

Sighing, he stood. This was supposed to be an easy job. Find the Keeper, kill them, and take over. Yet, the only thing he has done was find the Keeper. He growled in frustration. Somehow, his blonde cousin managed to catch his attention. He admitted he was strongly attracted to her, although he knew he was going to have to kill her later. He let a sigh escape his lips, closing his eyes and picturing the angel.

His eyes flew open and he smiled widely as an idea came to him.

" It's perfect…" He muttered to himself, laughing quietly. " Why didn't I think of it before?" Still laughing, Chris got up and walked towards the door, taking out a pair of jet black skeleton keys...

* * *

" No." I said in monotone, staring at Tima. " Heck to the no."

" But Bailey, you'll look amazing!" Tima argued, looking the dress up and down. I rolled my eyes. I think I went to the wrong person to ask about a date. I still couldn't believe I even agreed to go. I shook my head.

" I just want to look casual. Not like… like…" I couldn't think of a word. Tima simply smirked and turned back to her closet.

" Why don't you just date him already? It's obvious you like him." She pointed out, searching through her many dresses. Luckily we were about the same size. My face began to heat up.

" I do _not_ like him!" I argued. " He's just…"

" Cute?"

" No!" Tima laughed and began to tease me further. Finally she stopped and pulled out another black silk dress, and I had to admit it was gorgeous. It was a strapless, and was cut off right above the knee.

" Wow." I whistled. " That's a nice dress." Tima's eyes grew as big as her grin.

" Wear it!" She squealed and jumped at me.

" What? No!" I backed up a little as she began to glare me down. I rolled my eyes, raising my hands in defeat. " Fine." Tima resumed squealing.

" Now hurry up and change so I can do your hair, and your make-up!" I looked at her and sighed dramatically. She simply pointed to the bathroom, indicating me to hurry up. I narrowed my eyes and stomped off.

* * *

" I can't believe you." Ben looked from the mirror and stared at his best friend with a confused expression.

" What?" He asked, turning back to the mirror and adjusting his tie.

" You asked her on a date. That's my job." Jeff growled, lying down on Ben's bed. Ben just rolled his eyes and went back to inspecting his suit.

" How does it look?" He asked.

" You look—"

" Fine." The two boys looked at the doorway and saw Slender man standing there. Jeff snorted and rolled off the bed. Slender ignored him and walked forward until he was standing in front of Ben, straightening up his suit a little bit. " There." He murmured, stepping away. " Perfect." Jeff folded his arms across his chest and muttered something. Ben chose to ignore him and looked back at the mirror, studying himself.

* * *

Tima squealed in delight as she finally finished my make-up. I looked at her for a few moments, then sighed.

" What have you done?" I grumbled, getting up and wobbling a little from the four inch black heels I was wearing.

" Made ya look beautiful!" Tima laughed as she shoved me over to the mirror. I sighed, but looked in the mirror to please my friend.

My jaw dropped when I saw myself, but I quickly closed it. Tima was right. She did make me look beautiful. My hair was curled and put into a ponytail at the side with a small, dark red rose hair clip next to my ear. My make-up was light, but dark enough to bring out my features perfectly.

" You like it, no?" She asked, smiling. I smiled slightly and nodded.

" Yeah. I look fan-tabulous!" Tima laughed as I did a small twirl.

" Awesome, when did you have to be there?" Tima asked as her laughter was suppressed.

" Um. Around seven." Tima glanced at her watch.

" It's a quarter till, wanna go?" I nodded and we both walked out the door.

* * *

Butterflies flittered in my stomach as I saw the restaurant come into view. _Ben sure knows how to pick a good place._ I thought as I saw how fancy it was. It looked like a place that Slender would be at. I stepped out of the car and looked around. Half of the guys that were standing outside had already looked me over and were smiling widely and whispering to each other. I frowned. _What a bunch of freaking—_

" I'll be back at ten." I looked back at the car and saw my brother's serious face. I smiled and nodded.

" Okay. I'll be waiting." I said and walked away and into the restaurant.

It was really beautiful, with a tall, domed ceiling and big chandlers. There was artwork painted on the dome and the walls were painted that pinkish peach color. It had that old European theme.

" Do you like it?" I turned around and saw Ben smiling. He was wearing a tuxedo with a blood red tie. Oddly, it suited him.

" Don't you look nice." I commented, making Ben smile wider.

" And you look absolutely stunning." He returned, hooking an arm around my waist. " Shall we?" I nodded as Ben gracefully led me to one of the dining tables.

" How the hell did you afford this?" I asked as one of the waiters came and brought me a glass of water. I thanked him and turned back to Ben.

" I have connections." He smirked, clearly enjoying out time together. For the most part, we just made small talk, laughing every once in a while. It was actually kind of nice, considering how much we normally argue.

" So," Ben started, shifting a bit in his seat. " I've got a question." I looked up at him, waiting. Before he could even speak, the ground began to shake violently, cracking open the ground with force. I was about to ask what was going one when the ground jolted and I was knocked to the floor. I yelped in surprise and tried to land so nothing was showing. _Stupid dress._ I muttered to myself. I felt a hand wrap around my waist and pull me up.

" Hello, angel." A silky voice laughed. I froze for the simple fact I _knew_ that voice.

" Chris?" I asked in complete surprise. The black haired boy smirked as the ground violently shook again and a giant hole opened right behind us. I tried to fight my way out of Chris's grip, only to have him hold me tighter to him.

" Struggling won't help you." Chris cooed as he began stepping backwards towards the void that had opened.

" Chris let go of me!" I growled and struggled more.

" Let her go!" I looked across the way and saw Ben glaring at Chris with so much hatred and scorn it could probably kill. Ben tried to make his way towards us but Chris clicked his tongue, placing a hand on my jaw.

" Another step and I'll break her neck." Chris said darkly. As much as he hated it, Ben stood where he was. " Good boy." Chris began to step further backwards until we were standing at the edge of the void.

" I've got plans for you, my little angel." Chris whispered in my ear. I glared at him.

" I am _not_ your angel." I hissed. That only made him smile. My eyes widened as Chris fell back into the void, taking me with him. I screamed as we fell, seeing Ben looking over the edge just before my vision was consumed with darkness.

* * *

**There you go. Short, but if I continued it wouldn't fit right... **

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**'Ello! I'm so sorry about the late update...**

**You know, I don't even know if it's late or not... O_O**

**Anyways, NEWS FLASH! I'm moving out into the desert. Seriously. ****I would only be in town about every week instead of every day. And that means I would probably update weekly.**

**And being out on the ranch I'm going to live at, I'll have more time to write Keeper at ease instead of getting distracted every two seconds by something...**

**So, here's chapter 20. I'm almost done with 21 so I'll probably update next week! Around Friday or Saturday. ^^**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Ben watched helplessly as Chris fell over the edge of the void, taking Bailey with him. Her scream pierced his ears and he ran to the edge looking over as she disappeared from view. The quake had stopped and the people began to inspect their surroundings. _Damn it…_ Ben thought as tears began to sting his eyes. _I gotta tell Slender._

Ben darted from the void and rushed out of the restaurant, finding the nearest portal and teleported to the OtherWorld.

* * *

I squirmed as much as possible in Chris's insanely strong grip, but as I expected it did no good. It was like wrestling a brick wall.

" I've told you before," Chris sighed as he pushed me forward. " Struggling won't help you."

" How the hell did you find me Chris?" I growled, finally pushing him away.

" I've got some people who know how to track." He smiled and looked up. In the dim light, it was hard to see. " Don't I?"

" Yes, my liege." A raspy voice answered. I was startled to know that there was someone else following.

" What the hell was that?" I asked, my voice squeaking a little. Chris laughed, putting a hand on my back. I slapped him away.

" Don't worry, cuz," Chris murmured. " They won't hurt you. Unless I tell them to, of course."

" Who _are _they?" I growled.

" Bad Demons." He replied walking forward, past me and continuing down the dark corridor. " They're Zalgo's trackers. It wasn't too hard to find you." He looked back and smiled at me. " I'm really glad I found you like this." I scoffed in disgust.

" What do you want." I demanded, beginning to follow him after hearing scuffle behind me.

" What I want, dear cousin, is to be the Keeper. But you took that job from me, remember?" I narrowed my eyes.

" I was chosen to do this, and unlike you I'm not evil." I muttered. These heels were beginning to hurt my ankles.

" Yes. You've got a pure heart and soul." Chris scoffed. " But that's not why I brought you here. I brought you here for a proposition." I raised an eyebrow.

" A proposition?" I snorted. " Are you serious?"

" Yes. Do you want to know or not?" I stood for a moment, crossing my arms in thought, then nodded.

" Well," He started, his voice dropping low as he walked up right in front of me. " My dear little angel, I want you—" A knot twisted in my stomach as he leaned closer to me.

" To marry me."

* * *

" WHAT?!"

Ben cringed at the volume of the voices.

" What do you mean B-Chan's been kidnapped!?" Miranda shouted, nearly falling off the couch.

" How the hell did that happen?! You were with her!" Jeff growled, sitting up quickly next to Miranda. Ben looked at his feet.

" I-I couldn't do anything. Chris would've killed her!" Ben nearly screamed.

" We have to do something!" Miranda growled. " I'm gonna kill that freak if it's the last thing I do!" Jeff scoffed.

" Yeah right. I'm killing him first." Miranda glared at him and snatched his knife.

" No you're not. I'm borrowing this." She said as she put it in her jacket.

" Give me my knife back!" Jeff growled as he snatched for it, but Miranda managed to keep it out of his reach.

" No. Get your own."

" That _is_ my knife!"

" Oh well, get another one."

" Enough. We have to find out where he's taken Bailey." Slender hissed.

" It has to be somewhere in the OtherWorld." Ben mused. " It's the only place that void could've lead him."

" Were should we start?" Miranda wondered, then yelped as Jeff took back his knife. " The OtherWorld is huge."

" Where could Chris go that he would be able to hide Bailey?" Everyone sat in silence, thinking. Slender man looked up, the atmosphere tensing.

" The Pit."

* * *

Chris stepped back in shock.

" You…" He muttered, then began laughing. " I see. You want some time to think about it." I was in complete shock. I slapped him across the face, and he wants me to _think_ about his offer?

" You're more twisted than I thought." I spat. " I would _never_ marry you. Even if you were the last man on the earth." Chris smirked and walked up to me.

" I'll give you some time to think about it. Until then, you'll be staying with me." I glared at him and tried to walk back, when something grabbed me by my waist and hoisted me up.

" Let go!" I yelled.

" Take her to the cells. I don't want her escaping. And make sure her _guardians_ don't find her."

" Yes." The Bad Demon replied as the sound of leathery wing unfolding and the demon flew off into the darkness, taking me with it.

After a few seconds of flying, I was thrown down onto my side. I groaned and rolled over, looking around. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing.

" Where am I?" I called out into the dark, anger boiling inside of me.

" The cells. It is where we hold prisoners." The raspy voice replied.

" I can't believe this. Why are you working with Chris?" I asked, turning to the sound of the voice.

" He has taken something dear to us, and we will do anything to get it back. Our loyalty to him is what it's going to cost." It replied. I sighed. Chris was a pain in everyone's neck.

" What'd he take from you?" I wondered. There was silence for a few moments, then the demon spoke again.

" My son."

* * *

" I can't see anything!" Miranda complained. " It's too dark!" Suddenly, there was a dim light. Miranda looked back and Ben was glowing.

" You glow?" Miranda asked, stifling a laugh. Ben glared at her.

" Yes. I _am_ a ghost, you know." He growled, walking forward. Miranda shrugged and followed the ghost further into the cave.

" Are we sure B-Chan is in here?"

" She has to be. It's about the only place that Chris would be able to hide her." Ben said, turning to the right. Miranda sighed and followed and saw that it lead to another dark corridor. _Great._ Miranda thought. _It's like a giant freaking maze_.

" If you get scared or lost, don't come crying to me." Jeff muttered, right next to Miranda. She turned her head towards him and glared.

" If _you_ get scared or lost Jeffy, don't come crying to me." Miranda smiled and bounced after their walking lantern. Slender sighed.

" I'm moving on ahead. I'll see if I can find where Bailey is located." He murmured and teleported out. Miranda huffed and crossed her arms. She was stuck in a dark corridor hallway thing with two idiotic boys. This was going to be great… Not really.

* * *

I felt my way around the room, looking for some sort of exit. Sighing finally and sitting up on my legs, I found that it was too dark to really find anything.

" So," I spoke after a few moments. " Chris has your son captive in here someplace, and is using him to force you to do his dirty work?"

" Yes. That's exactly it." The Bat Demon sighed. " I can't even save my own son from that _monster._ You're really related to him?" I nodded.

" Unfortunately." There was silence once more between us. I sat, my legs tucked under me considering I was still wearing that dress. I groaned.

" Is there any clothes here I could change into? This dress is killing me." I muttered.

" I don't know. You'd have to ask—"

" No. I'm not asking that guy for anything." I heard a rough laugh.

_Bailey?_ I heard a voice ring in my head. My stomach did a backflip.

_Slendy?!_ I called.

_Finally. I managed to break through. Where are you?_

_ I don't know. It's too dark to see…_

_ That's alright. Just keep talking to me and I will find you._ I listened and began to talk to Slender about everything that happened since Chris had dragged me into this place. Slender listened and joined into the conversation from time to time.

" Are you alright?" The demon asked me. I snapped my head to the voice.

" Y-Yeah. Just thinking." I replied quietly. A small pause.

" About what?" She hissed. I gulped.

" My friends and family." I muttered. _Slendy, hurry! _I mentally pleaded.

_I'm here child. Don't be afraid. _I sighed internally. I felt the atmosphere shift and a familiar presence filled the room.

" Who's there?" The Bat demon hissed, then gasped in surprise.

" Slender man." I heard Slendy reply. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to my right. " Are you alright?" I shook my head.

" No, my cousin is much more of a psycho than I thought." I muttered, grateful that he was here.

" Agreed. Now, let's get out of here." I nodded and began to follow.

" No!" I heard the Bat Demon hiss. " I can't let her leave!" I froze, remembering what she had told me.

" Slendy, wait." I said, pulling on his sleeve. The tall man stopped.

" What? We should be getting you out of here." He murmured.

" I'm not the only one held captive here. Please, we gotta help her." After a few moments of silence, a sigh came.

" I suppose you have a plan?" He asked. I smiled. I did in fact, have a plan.

" Yes. I do. But you're not going to like it."

* * *

**And there you go! I really hate my cousin. What a freaking creep... =_=**

**I'm so glad I don't have a real cousin like that... Ugh. **

**So, Chapter 21 should be up next week! Thanks you viewers who encourage me and keep this story going! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, my wonderful audience! Thank you all for reading my story! **

**I figured since I finished 21 early and we're not leaving till tomorrow, I'd post it! So, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

" I'm telling you, I think we're lost." Miranda said for the fourth time.

" We're not lost!" Jeff growled again. " You just think we are." Miranda scoffed at him.

" Yeah, right. We've only passed this corner five times."

" Did not!"

" Shut up!" The two of them turned and looked at Ben. He was practically vibrating with anger. Miranda couldn't tell if it was because of her and Jeff arguing or because Bailey was kidnapped by her evil cousin.

" Calm down, bro. We'll find Bailey." Miranda reassured, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. Ben looked back at her, his eyes were clouded over as if he was a corpse. He said nothing, but continued walking forward.

Soon after, the three of them came across an old castle looking structure.

" Is this where he's hiding her?" Miranda asked, folding her arms and sizing up the castle.

" I bet it is." Jeff muttered.

" Slender's in there right now." Ben said. " He's found Bailey, but there's another captive there in the cells. She wants to save him." Jeff growled.

" What the hell? We should just leave now."

" Bailey has a sense of justice…" Miranda coughed. " Unlike you." Jeff glared at her and muttered something under his breath. Miranda snapped her head towards the killer and returned his glare. Ben rolled his eyes and continued forward, entering the castle.

" Come on, you two." He called. " We've got work to do."

* * *

I whined as my stomach gurgled. I was so freaking hungry. I sat up, unable to take any more of this torture.

" Can you take me to Chris?" I muttered to the Bat Lady.

" Why? Have you made a decision?" She asked. I nodded.

" Yes." I gasped as I was lifted into the air and taken off somewhere.

I had to squint my eyes as we came into a dimly lit room, adjusting my eyes to the sudden brightness. I was gently set down on a red rug, glancing around the room. It was a throne room, with a long hallway and the red rug trailed over to a huge silver grey throne. Chris sat, lounging in the throne, a smile splayed on his face.

" Hello, my beautiful little angel." Chris greeted, standing up and walking over to me. I glared and said nothing. " Have you made your decision?" I nodded bleakly.

" I'll… marry you…" I muttered, forcing the last words out. His smile grew wider.

" Good…" He purred, wrapping his hands around my waist. " I'm glad you came around." It took everything in my power to not beat the living crap out of him.

" Now, first things first." Chris began, walking me out of the room. " We'll need to make sure no one interrupts us…" He turned to the demon. " Cecilia, take Bailey to my room and get her ready."

" Wait!" I grabbed Chris's arm before he could turn and leave. Chris gave me an odd look.

" I'll only marry you if you agree to release Cecilia's son." I bargained. Chris glared and shot a glance at Cecilia. After letting out a frustrated grunt, he yelled something in a foreign language and a large creature covered in hair walked in. It looked sort of like a large, deformed dog. _A werewolf_. I thought to myself.

" Go get the bat kid and give him back." Chris commanded. " Make sure that he's still alive." _Still alive?_ I wondered, almost out loud. The werewolf nodded, then turned and walked out the door, Cecilia following him. She turned back to me for a second.

_Thank you._ She told me telepathically. I smiled, signaling my approval. Chris snorted and waved his hand at someone else.

" Elle, _you_ take Bailey up to my room and get her ready." Chris sighed, walking away.

" Yes, my lord." A smooth like honey voice murmured. I turned and saw a tall, beautiful black haired woman standing next to me. I raised an eyebrow.

" Hello, little girl." Elle growled menacingly. " Follow me." I rolled my eyes. _She's one on _those_ girls…_ I thought to myself. I followed regardless.

_Are you sure about this?_ Slender asked.

_Yes. Now, I'm almost there._ I heard Slender sigh, but he said nothing further. I walked silently behind Elle, waiting for Slender to put our plan into motion.

* * *

Ben struggled against Slender's grip, trying to force his way out.

" Let me go Slender!" Ben yelled, only to have a tendril wrapped around his face. This only made him struggle more.

" Stop Ben, if you want Bailey to live you'll stick with the plan." Ben stopped struggling and glared at the entity, somehow knowing he was right, but also that he should go save Bailey. Slender unwrapped his tendril from Ben's face, giving him a chance to speak.

" Fine." Ben surrendered. The faceless man released Ben from his hold and set him on the ground.

" Good." Slender sighed. " I know that you think it's a bad idea—"

" It _is_ a bad idea." Ben grumbled, folding his arms.

" I know that," Slender growled. " But there was no way to convince her otherwise. She wanted to help one of the myths." Ben rolled his eyes. She was _always_ trying to help the myths and legends. A good quality to have as a Keeper, but it worried him at the lengths she would go to help them.

A slap on the back of his head brought him out of his thoughts. Ben turned and looked at Jeff, whom was glaring at him.

" Come on, we got a Keeper to protect." He growled, moving forward behind Slender. The tall and faceless entity was in front of the group, leading them towards their destination. Ben sighed, defeated, and followed wordlessly behind them. He had a feeling that this was going to end very badly…

* * *

I shook my head as Elle showed me yet _another _dress. If this kept up, I was going to throw myself out the window. Elle sighed angrily and looked at the dress.

" What's wrong with it? It's amazing." She whined.

" I'd look like a slut." I replied bitterly. Elle glared at me venomously.

" Are you judging my fashion sense?" She asked. I nodded.

" Yeah. And it sucks." I shot at her. Elle fumed. She dropped the dress on the floor and stalked angrily over to the bed where I sat, towering over me. I didn't flinch, but glared up at her figure.

" I don't know _what_ Chris sees in a little brat like you." She hissed, nearly in my face. " You're an annoying, selfish little—"

" You have five seconds to get out of my space before I beat that pretty little face in, girlfriend." I growled, annoyed with the fact she invaded my personal space because she was jealous. I didn't see what there was to be jealous of. Oh wait. My stupid, dark, twisted, creepy cousin.

" Ladies, no need to fight over me." We both looked over to the door, where Chris lounged against the doorframe. I glared while Elle smoothed out her clothes.

" My lord…" She murmured and bowed. I rolled my eyes.

" Creepy incest cousin." I grumbled. Chris only smiled wider when I addressed him.

" Why, thank you, my soon to be wife." I glared, but said nothing. Chris laughed, sauntering over to me and grabbing my hand. I stiffened, forcing myself not the slap him. Rubbing circles over the back of my hand, Chris hummed happily. I bit my lip in frustration. _Where are you Slendy?_ No answer came.

I felt myself jerk forward and my eyes widened. I realized Chris had pulled me into him. I glared, but still said nothing. If I tried talking to this guy I'll end up beating the crap out of him.

" Is something wrong, my dear, sweet angel." He crooned, pulling me even closer.

" No." I muttered, looking down at the floor.

" Really?" He asked in fake surprise. Crap, he knew something was up. " You're not plotting to take me out, are you?" I looked up at his icy blue eyes, staring intently.

" No. I did this to save a life." I growled. " I'm not some sadistic monster like you." Chris smirked and went to kiss me, but I moved my face away from his, hissing. He laughed and pulled away from me.

" I'll see you in a little bit, Angel." He said as he walked out. As soon as the door shut, I yelled out in frustration, fell face first into the bed, and screamed into the covers. I hoped Slendy and the gang would get here soon before I go insane.

" Are you going to pick out a dress, or sit there screaming in to the covers until it's time?" I looked up and glared at the black haired woman, and then shrugged.

" Why should I try when all you bring me is crap." I replied and fell back into the covers. I heard Elle growl in frustration and slam the door as she left. A smile spread across my lips. _This is was becoming too easy…_

* * *

Ben, Miranda, and Jeff were told to distract Chris while Slender went and got Bailey from wherever he took her.

" How are we going to do this?" Miranda asked as she leaned against a wall. Ben shrugged.

" Any way we want to. As long as we keep Chris distracted, it doesn't matter." Ben replied.

" So we could run screaming down the halls if we wanted to?"

" If you want to do that, wait for Slender's signal."

" What _is _his signal? He never really—" There was a loud screech of white noise and the trio covered their ears.

" Ouch, I'm guessing that was it?" The two boys nodded, then saw a werewolf come into view. Jeff smiled widely.

" Can I take this one?" He asked, pulling out his knife. Miranda rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Ben smiled and nodded as Jeff quickly snuck off. After a few moments of soft footsteps, there were sounds of struggle, cutting, and then silence. Jeff came back, covered in blood.

" Happy?" Miranda asked. Jeff glared at her with no response and then turned to Ben.

" Maybe now we can—" A scream filled the air. Miranda guessed that someone found the bloody corpse of the werewolf. On cue, a young girl with black hair turned the corner and widened her eyes at them. She then glared once she saw Jeff covered in blood.

" You three…" She hissed.

" Aw crap…" Ben muttered.

" What?" Miranda asked.

" She's a witch." Jeff growled. " And I don't think she's too happy with us." Miranda shot him a glare.

" You mean she's not too happy with _you_!" Miranda hissed. Jeff shrugged and turned back to the witch.

" So she _was_ plotting something…" The witch hissed and got ready to turn and run away. Ben vanished and appeared in front of the girl.

" You're not going anywhere." Ben hissed, his eyes flashing an intense red as his anger rose. " You're going to tell us where Bailey is." The girl shrugged and looked up at him innocently.

" I don't know anyone named 'Bailey'," She said sweetly, walking closer to Ben. There was an impulse of electrical energy and the girl fell back a few feet.

" Don't try your tricks on me, witch." Ben growled, his bluish glow turning red. " Where's Bailey?"

" My name isn't 'witch', its Elle. And I don't know any Bailey." She whined. Ben's form glitched and the lights dimmed down even further.

" If you don't tell me where she is, _Elle_," Ben said very quietly, almost inaudible. " You're going to regret being here, working for Chris, and even living. Am I clear?" Heavy silence filled the room, to the point of suffocation. Miranda gulped. She hasn't seen Ben like this since the time he found Bailey knocked out in CyberSpace. Elle stood for a few moments, then turned to run by Miranda and Jeff. She was once again blocked by the invisible, electrical wall. The castle walls began warping.

" I'll give you three seconds to tell me Bailey's location Elle," Ben growled, his voice distorting as if he was possessed. " Or your life ends. One…"

" You can't be serious." Elle laughed.

" _Two…_" The walls shook and bricks began falling. Elle looked around.

" Alright! I'll tell you! Just please, stop!" Elle cried, crouching into a small ball. The walls stopped shaking and everything calmed down, but the intense atmosphere stayed.

" She's in Chris's room, getting ready to marry him." Elle said truthfully.

" WHAT?!" Miranda, Jeff, and Ben all screamed at the same time.

" That freak wants her to _marry_ him?!" Miranda gagged.

" And she agreed to it?!" Jeff gasped, equally surprised. The two of them looked at Ben.

The ghost had disappeared.

* * *

**O_O Oh noes, where'd Ben go?**

**He doesn't seem too happy about the wedding arrangements. XD GO BEN GO! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!**

**See you all next week! ^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yay! Sorry it's late... We didn't get into town 'till late on Saturday, but I shan't keep you waiting.**

**One thing to say, I hate this chapter. =_= I think I did a horrible job, but I guess that's up to you guys. **

**Thanks! Enjoy and please R&R!**

* * *

I glared at the door, waiting for either Slender to contact me or Chris to walk through. I was hoping for the first option.

_Bailey._ I sighed in relief.

_Yeah?_

_ I lost Ben._ I swallowed. That freaking moron. I _knew _he would act like this. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

_How long will it take you to find him?_

_A little while. The witch told him what you're plan really is. He's not too happy about it._ The door opened and I shut Slendy out of my thoughts. Chris walked in angrily.

" We're leaving." He stated, grabbing my arm and tried dragging me out of the room.

" What? Why?" I asked, trying not to yank my arm out of his grip.

" Because your freaking guardians are here to save you," He glared at me. " Don't get any ideas." I glared back and ripped my arm free.

" Don't tell me what to do!" I hissed, my temper flaring.

" Oh really?" Chris glowered at me, stepping dangerously close. " What are you doing to do about it?" I shoved him back.

" Back off!" I growled. Chris smiled sadistically. He charged at me, tackling me onto the bed. I yelled and tried to wrestle him off. He pinned my hands above my head, causing my struggles to become futile. I tried to roll him off of me, but he pinned his knees at my hips.

" HE—" Chris used his free hand to cover my mouth.

" Shush, little angel." He whispered next to my ear. I struggled more. " It'll only hurt worse." My eyes widened. He wasn't serious. I glanced at his eyes. He had an insane look to them, like something snapped. _Oh no._ I thought. He _was_ serious.I was just about to call Slender, when Chris was harshly flung into the wall, causing it to crack and fall apart. I sat up quickly and backed away from the black haired boy. The dim lights flickered and the walls looked like they were melting and returning to their original state. I glanced towards the back of the room and gasped.

It was Ben, but he looked different. Almost _evil_. His countenance was dark, as if he was beyond anger and hatred. His normally shining red eyes looked like blood in a pool of darkness. Ben cracked an evil smile.

" You shouldn't have done that…" He whispered, but the voice was distorted and deep, like it wasn't his own. Chris got up onto his hands and knees and looked at the entity, glaring with hatred. Ben tilted his head and Chris was again slammed into the wall, and again, and again.

I tried to get up, but I found myself helplessly staring at my freak of a cousin being beaten into a wall.

_Bailey!_ I nearly jumped at Slender's voice.

_W-What?_

_ Don't let Ben kill Chris! _I blinked.

_Why not?_ There was silence for a few minutes.

_If Ben kills him, then he'll become like the Father. _My breathing hitched. Chris was bloody all over from being thrown into the wall so many times. Suddenly, he was thrown onto the ground.

" You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" I turned as I heard Ben's demonic voice. His human form glitched horribly. He began to walk towards Chris with the intent to kill.

" Ben!" I screamed, getting up and tackling him. Ben stood his ground, but stopped walking forward. " Don't do it!" There was silence, then Ben growled.

" Get off of me!" He yelled as he tried to pull me off. I held onto him tighter, squeezing my eyes shut.

" Ben, you have to listen to me!" I yelled back. " As much as I would love to see Chris get what he deserves, you can't kill him!" Ben growled as if he was even more infuriated. He struggled harder against my grip, which in turn make me hold on even tighter.

" Ben, if you kill Chris, then you'll become like the Father and you'll end up killing _all_ of us!" He stopped for a few seconds, then began trying to pry me off again. _This isn't working…_ I screamed at myself. _How the hell am I supposed to stop him?! _An idea came to my mind at that moment and I groaned internally. _I am never going to live this one down…_ I groaned as my face began to heat up. Gently, I grabbed Ben's face. A look of confusion crossed his features as I pulled his face closer, brushing my lips against his. He widened his eyes and he looked at me, after a few moments his eyes softened as he cupped the side of my face and pulled me closer, capturing my lips with his again. In a daze, I kissed him back.

Pulling away, Ben stared at me, dazed. His eyes returned to their shining red color. He then looked at the wall behind me. Anger flashed through his eyes.

" He's gone." Ben muttered, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked over my shoulder and saw the broken and bloody wall, but no Chris. There was a small trail of blood leading to the door, then it vanished. I studied the blood trail for a moment before turning back to Ben.

" I guess he is." I said quietly. Ben looked at the door.

" We should probably find the others." He sighed, unwrapping his arms, but lacing his fingers with mine.

" Yeah, probably should…" I laughed, not making any attempt to pull away. After a few moments of not moving or speaking, I finally spoke up. " Or we could just stand here like living statues." Ben smiled.

" At least we'd have each other." He murmured, pulling me closer. I smiled, releasing one of my hands and gently slapping his face.

" Come on," I told him, turning away and dragging him out the door. " Let's go find the others."

* * *

Chris held his side, limping down the darkened corridors. He'd managed to escape death yet again. He looked up once he reached the outside. Glaring at the sky, he cursed. That freaking cyber ghost had to come and save the day, not to mention ruin his plans for Bailey.

Anger flashed through him. How _could _she? He knew that it was probably because Ben was about to kill him. Chris winced as the wind stung his new cuts, reminding him of where he was. Continuing, he limped down the broken road, escaping the dark castle which was merely for show. Chris looked back at the crumbling structure.

" Elle." He called. The witch appeared by his side.

" Yes, my lord?" She inquired. He smiled sadistically.

" Destroy the castle. And everyone in it, except Bailey." He commanded, turning to limp down the road. An evil smile spread across the woman's face.

" Yes, my lord." She murmured with glee. Facing the castle, the witch began to chant a spell.

* * *

Miranda nearly killed me when she saw me, tackling me into a hug and refusing to let go. She was going on about how they had come to rescue me, about Slender leaving her with Ben and Jeff, about the witch Elle, and about how Ben disappeared and they were left to search by themselves.

" I'm so glad you're alright!" Miranda squealed, pulling me into a hug again.

" Yeah. Me too, but if you hug me anymore I think I'm going to die of suffocation!" I yelled, gasping as she let go. Miranda put her hands on her hips and glared.

" Yeah, well what did you expect? Me to say 'Oh, cool. You're okay.' And not do anything else? You're out of your mind if you think I'm that cold-hearted." I laughed.

" Where's Chris anyways." Jeff growled. I could see Ben stiffen at the mention of my cousin.

" Um, he escaped." I muttered, moving slightly so my shoulder nudged Ben's. He relaxed and stared off down one of the corridors.

" What?" Miranda hissed. " How?" A light blush crept onto my face.

" Um, well. Ben was like, in a rage and I had to calm him down before he killed us." I explained awkwardly. Miranda looked between me and Ben and smiled.

" Okay then." She said slowly, winking at me. I narrowed my eyes and frowned at her, grumbling to myself.

The castle began shaking violently, the walls crumbled and faded to dust.

" What's going on?!" I yelled as I grabbed ahold of something. I looked up and realized I grabbed Ben's sleeve. I narrowed my eyes before pulling myself next to him.

" Something's destroying the castle from the outside…" Ben yelled next to me.

_Bailey, is Miranda, Jeff, and Ben with you?_

_ Yes, can you teleport us out?_ As an answered, we were teleported out into the forest near the castle. We watched as the castle collapsed onto itself, creating a pile of rubble and debris.

" So," I whistled. " What do we do now?" Ben slung an arm around my shoulder.

" We could finish our date." He smiled. Jeff growled in frustration and walked away. Miranda smirked, like she knew something that we didn't know.

" Why are you smiling like that? It's kind of creepy." I asked, trying to hide my own smile. Miranda was so mischievous it was hard to tell what was going through her head.

" No reason. But I guess Jeffy won't be needing his knife…" She laughed as she pulled out his knife from her jacket pocket. Ben and I looked at each other, and then busted into laughter. We began to laugh harder when we heard Jeff's angry shouts in the forest. Miranda bolted away once Jeff came into view and started to chase after her to get his knife back.

* * *

**There you go. It sucked. I don't care anymore. Thanks for reading! ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**OMG! I am so sorry I haven't been able to update! ;A; We're only coming into town on Sundays now. Once we get internet, it'll be faster. **

**Hope you like it(I don't... =_=)**

* * *

I groaned as I awoke from a blissful sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a green fabric. I glared.

" Ben!" I hissed, shoving him away. " I told you to sleep at the house!" Ben barely opened his eyes, then closed them and wrapped an arm around my waist. I narrowed my eyes.

" BEN!" I shouted. His eyes flew open and he fell out of the bed.

" Ouch. What? I was having this amazing—"

" I told you not to sleep in my room. My brother's going to kill you." I scolded, looking over the side of the bed at him. He stretched and sat up.

" Yeah, but I'm already dead, remember?" Ben smiled.

" My brother doesn't know that, and I think it would be best if it stayed that way." I muttered, rubbing my face with my hands.

Ben and I did finish our date. We decided to just relax on a hill, watching the night sky. At the end(which I should have known would happen), Ben asked me to date him.

" I really don't know why I agreed to date you." I sighed, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

" Because I'm amazing." He suggested, smiling. I slapped him upside the head.

" Sure, why not?" I smiled. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a white shirt, I walked over to the bathroom and changed. Walking back out, I saw Ben on my bed. I glared.

" You need to go back to Dark Forest before my brother walks in and sees you." I told him. Ben looked at me.

" Will you come with me?" He asked. I sighed.

" Will you stay there?" I replied. He stared thoughtfully at the ceiling for a moment, then shrugged.

" No promises." I rolled my eyes.

" Fine. Let's go." I muttered, grabbing my skeleton keys.

" B-CHAN!" I jumped when I heard my nickname being called. I quickly ran downstairs and into the living room.

" Miranda? What're you doing here so early?" I asked, crossing my arms. She smiled at me.

" Nothing, I was bored. Are you going to Dark Forest?" She explained, placing her hands on her hips. I nodded.

" Yeah. I gotta take Ben back there. He's so clingy." I giggled.

" Am not." I turned around and saw Ben pouting at me. I laughed and hugged him.

" Yes you are." I said, then turned back to Miranda. " You want to come with?" She nodded eagerly. I turned to a door and unlocked it with my skeleton keys, opening it to the Dark Forest.

" Woo!" Miranda cheered. " I love this place!"

" Why?" Ben asked, locking his hands behind his head. " It's dark and gloomy."

" It's beautiful. You're just jello." Miranda shot back, crossing her arms and glaring at the sky. I laughed and began walking towards the house. The three of us walked in silence until the rickety old building came into view.

" Grandma!" I called as we walked in. I looked at the couch and saw Jeff passed out with a game controller in his hand. I rolled my eyes, then stifled a laugh as I saw Miranda tip-toeing over to him. Stealthily, she grabbed the hilt of his knife and pulled it out of his hoodie pocket. Jeff mumbled something and turned over, falling back asleep. Miranda giggled.

" I got his knife!" She said in a sing-song tune. " The idiot didn't even wake up." I shook my head.

" Don't jinx yourself." I muttered, walking away. As if on cue, Jeff bolted upright on the couch.

" Hey! Give me my knife!" I heard him growl, followed by running foot falls and the opening and closing of the front door. I laughed and walked into the kitchen where my grandma always seemed to be cooking.

" Morning." I greeted, causing her to turn around and smile.

" Oh, good morning Bailey. Did Miranda steal Jeff's knife again?" She sighed and turned back to her work. " I swear, they're like a couple of two year olds." I nodded.

" Yeah. Miranda loves to tease Jeff. Doesn't help she's one of his many fan-girls." I replied, sitting down at the table and resting my chin in my hand.

" She's one of his fan-girls?" I nodded and my grandma busted up laughing.

" What's so funny?" We turned towards the door and saw Jeff, covered nearly head to toe in dirt.

" What happened to you?" I asked, trying not to laugh. He glared at me.

" You're friend, that's what." He sighed irritably, dusting off his clothes. " And she _still_ has my knife…"

" This knife?" Miranda asked, waving the blade around childishly. Jeff immediately turned around and snatched for his knife only to have it pulled away from him yet again. He growled in frustration.

" Yes! That knife, now give it back!" He yelled, trying again and again to snatch it away from Miranda. Every time she managed to dodge him.

" I didn't hear a 'please', Jeffy." Miranda whistled.

" Stop calling me 'Jeffy'. And _please_ give me back my knife!" Miranda tapped the blade on her chin, deep in thought.

" No." She concluded.

" THAT'S IT!" Jeff roared as he tackled her out of the kitchen. I face-palmed and shook my head. They acted worse than me and Ben. I looked over at said ghost to see him nearly falling out of his chair with laughter. I rolled my eyes.

" I hope Jeff knows he isn't going to win." I muttered, laying my head on the table.

" You never know." I looked up at Ben.

" Miranda lifts hay bales and five gallon jugs of water _a day._ I don't think Jeff stands a chance." Ben was about to say something, when Miranda screamed.

" RAPE!" She yelled. " RAPE!"

" Shut up! If I was raping you, you'd know it!" Jeff growled.

" Don't tell me to shut up, Jeffy. Besides, I can do this—" There was a grunt of pain. " –if you ever even _tried_ to rape me." I face-palmed and giggled. Miranda was so bad.

" I guess you were right." Ben muttered. " She's one scary chick." I rolled my eyes.

" If you say so." I sighed. Miranda walked in and sat beside me.

" You hit him where it hurts, didn't you?" I asked. She shrugged.

" Well, he _was _raping me." Miranda defended. " I had to defend myself."

" You _did_ steal his knife." Ben pointed out.

" Yeah, well, he can get a new one." Jeff bolted in and tackled Miranda to the ground again.

" GIVE ME MY KNIFE!" He shouted as he struggled with her.

" NEVER!" Miranda shouted back as she—

Ben and I busted up laughing as she licked his face. Jeff stumbled off of her and rubbed his face where she had licked him, speechless.

" Did—did you just _lick_ me?" He asked, staring at his hand in disgust. Miranda, who was nearly rolling on the floor with laughter, nodded. Jeff threw his hands in the air.

" I give. You're a frigging psycho." He muttered.

" Says the guy who killed his family and is a notorious serial killer." Miranda smirked. Jeff glared at her, then managed to snatch his knife back.

" I'd kill you too, if it wasn't for Bailey." He hissed, standing up.

" No you wouldn't, Jeffy," Miranda giggled. " You love me and you know it." Jeff didn't reply, but he walked out of the room. Miranda laughed and looked at us.

" So," She clasped her hands together. " I'm going to go annoy Jeff." With that she skipped out of the room and after Jeff. After a few seconds, Jeff's angry shouts could be heard from the living room. I laughed and turned to see my grandma shaking her head.

" You are all crazy." She muttered and left the kitchen. I sighed and rested my face in my hand, leaning on the table.

" So," Ben started. I turned to look at him, he was staring at the table in thought. " Wanna go walk around or something? Just the two of us?" I smiled.

" Sure, there's nothing better to do anyways." I said, getting up and walking out with Ben on my heels.

" What are you two doing?" I asked as I stopped. Miranda had somehow pinned Jeff down onto the couch, his knife clenched in her mouth.

" Nufing." Miranda mumbled through the knife. I shook my head and headed for the door.

" Hey! Don't just walk away! Help me!" Jeff yelled, struggling against Miranda.

" Where're you guys going?" Miranda asked as I opened the door.

" On a walk." I replied.

" AW!" Miranda cooed as I shot her an icy glare. Ben laughed and pushed me onward outside and shut the door.

" That was weird." I muttered and began walking.

" Really? I thought it was hilarious." Ben laughed, walking by my side. " I haven't seen anyone take Jeff's knife and live in a long time."

" You mean nobody's taken Jeff's knife and lived?" Ben shrugged.

" Well, the last guy, whom was another entity, was beat up, nearly to death, after his knife was taken away from him." Ben sighed. " He loves that knife more than anything in the world." I rolled my eyes.

" Of freaking course." I muttered. We walked in silence for a few moments, until I spotted some white powder on the ground. _Snow?_ I thought. I jogged over to it and touched it. It was indeed snow.

" We must be at the Arctic region of OtherWorld." Ben said, crouching over me and taking a handful of snow. I smiled slightly, until Ben dumped the snow he had onto my head.

" Hey!" I growled, wiping it off and glaring at him. " Not funny!" Ben was already laughing. I turned back to the snow, making a snowball and threw it at him.

" Hey!" He laughed.

" You started it!" With that, we had our own little snowball fight. After a while of throwing snowballs at each other, Ben tackled me into the snow.

" Ben!" I squealed. " It's cold!"

" Did you expect it to be warm?" He asked as he pinned me. I glared up at him.

" No, but it doesn't mean you can throw me into a pile of snow!" I hissed. " Now get off! I'm freezing." Ben leaned closer.

" I could warm you up." He murmured into my ear, releasing my hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

" You are so weird." I murmured back with a smile. Ben leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on my lips.

" I love you." He whispered.

" I—" There was a loud crashing that sounded behind us, signaling that there was something huge coming our way. We jolted up and looked towards the noise.

" What was that?" I asked, clenching the fabric of Ben's shirt tightly in my hands.

" I don't know, but stay still." He muttered as a shadow passed over the snow covered trees.

* * *

**There you go! I'll try to update next week! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! Here's another chappy!**

**I must say, the only thing I like in this chapter is Miranda's humor. I love that chick! ^^ She's awesome. **

* * *

Miranda cheered as she sniped another player in Call of Duty. Jeff growled next to her in frustration, mumbling something under his breath.

" Don't be mad because I sniped you, Jeffy." Miranda giggled as she sniped him again.

" Son of a—I'm going to kill you!" Jeff screamed, throwing his controller down and pouncing at Miranda. She rolled off the couch and landed on the floor, letting Jeff stab the couch.

" Hey, I was supposed to stab you." He muttered, yanking his knife from the couch.

" What'd you expect me to do? Sit here and let you? You're a bigger idiot than I thought." Miranda scoffed, turning back to the TV.

" Shuddup."

" Cut it out, lovebirds." Bailey's grandmother said as she walked by.

" I am _not _in love with her!" Jeff screamed and continued to knife a guy on the screen.

" Right…" Jack muttered as he took his place on the end of the couch. " That's like Bailey saying she doesn't like Ben."

" Don't remind me." Jeff sighed. " Why'd she choose the Cyber ghost anyways?"

" 'Cause he's got a brain, unlike you." Miranda piped in.

" Shut up." Jeff growled.

" Bite me."

" She gave you an invitation, Jeff."

" If you bite me, Jeff, then I'm going to snap your neck."

" Then why did you give the invitation?"

" It's an expression telling you to back the hell off."

" Enough, all of you." The three turned and faced Slender man.

" Sorry Slendy." Miranda shrugged. " Jeff was being an idiot again."

" Was not." Jeff argued.

" Was to."

" Stop. Before I beat you both." Slender growled. " Where's Bailey?"

" She went on a walk with Ben." Miranda answered, not taking her eyes off the game. Jeff growled in frustration as Miranda shanked him. Miranda laughed and shanked another player.

" A walk to where?" Everyone shrugged. Slender sighed and teleported away. Miranda rolled her eyes and logged out of her game.

" Hey!" Jeff complained. " I was just about to kill you…"

" Too bad, Jeffy. I got things to do." Miranda stated, getting up and walking out the door.

" 'Things to do'?" Jeff asked, crossing his arms. " Like what?"

" None of your business." Miranda replied as she walked further into the forest.

* * *

The shadow loomed over us, piercing red eyes scanned our figures before the creature cracked a huge, animal smile.

" Ben!" The creature greeted with a cheery attitude, spreading its hairy arms wide. " It's been a while!" Ben let out a breath of relief and laughed.

" Yeti, don't scare me like that…" Ben said as he stood up, gently taking my arm and pulling me up also. " You could've giving me a heart-attack." The Yeti laughed.

" Sorry about that, is this that new Keeper everyone's been talking about?" Yeti asked, pointing to me.

" Yep!" Ben smiled. " She'll be taking over after Kate." Yeti clapped together his huge, blackish blue hands.

" Excellent!" He beamed. " She's been waiting for a little down time." I raised an eyebrow.

" 'A little down time'? How long has she been a Keeper?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip.

" Well," Ben scratched his head and mumbled something to himself. " A long time?" I sighed.

" Okay then," I muttered, then pointed at Yeti. " Who's this?" Ben looked at Yeti and cracked a grin.

" This is the Abominable Snowman. Or the Yeti, as he prefers to be called." Ben introduced. I smiled and nodded at the creature.

" It's nice to meet you, Yeti." I greeted. The hairy creature smiled and bowed.

" The pleasure is mine, Miss Keeper." He said, standing back up. I laughed.

" Just call me Bailey." I insisted.

" Alright then, Bailey. Do you want some snow cones?" Yeti asked. My eyes widened and a smile spread across my face.

" Do I?! You know how to make them?" I squealed with excitement. The creature nodded and walked off in the direction he came, Ben and I following closely behind.

* * *

" And you followed me why, Jeffy?" Miranda asked as she hopped over a fallen tree trunk. Jeff growled at the nickname.

" I didn't follow you," He mumbled. " I was going in the same direction." Miranda rolled her eyes.

" _Sure_ you are." She spat sarcastically.

" I _was_ going in this direction. You shouldn't travel out here by yourself anyways. It's dangerous." Miranda feigned a gasp of shock.

" You were _worried_ about me! Le gasp!" Miranda laughed, holding her stomach with emphasis. " Oh, that's too funny, Jeffery. Too. Funny." Jeff growled in frustration and grinded his teeth together and tried to keep himself from murdering the brunette. Miranda swiftly turned and grabbed Jeff's face, squeezing it.

" Is wittle Jeffy mad?" Miranda baby-talked. " Oh no! Does he want his bottle?" Jeff grabbed her wrists and pinned Miranda on the forest floor.

" I am going to kill you!" Jeff yelled. Miranda rolled him off of her and pinned him down.

" If you were going to kill me, you would've done it days ago." She pointed out and climbed off of him. " Now come on, I wanna find B-Chan."

" She went on a walk with Ben." Jeff growled, getting to his feet. " I don't see why you need to find her."

" Because, I'm bored." Miranda said, rolling her eyes.

" So you're stalking your friend?"

" Exactly."

" You're more messed up than I thought."

" You think I'm messed up? I thought we covered this…" Jeff sighed irritably, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets and staring up at the trees. Miranda shrugged and continued their walk in silence, but then she gasped.

" Oh… my… god…" She said slowly, her eyes widened. Jeff narrowed his eyes and glanced at her suspiciously.

" What?" He asked. Miranda slowly walked away from him, not answering. This angered the killer.

" What the hell are you doing?" Jeff growled, following her. Miranda said nothing, but crouched down.

" What—" Jeff was cut off when a snowball hit him in the face. Miranda began laughing hysterically.

" You totally fell for it!" She squealed, doubling over from the laughter. Jeff growled and wiped the snow off his face.

" You've got to be kidding me, what are you? Two?" He hissed, dusting himself off from the snow. Miranda threw another snowball at him, hitting him in the chest.

" What are you? Eighty?" Miranda shot back with a grin. Jeff glared at her, then picked up some snow and chucked it at her. Miranda laughed and dodged, hitting him with another snowball.

* * *

I rubbed my temples in attempt to alleviate the throbbing in my head. Ben giggled and I glared at him.

" What?" He asked innocently. " I told you not to eat is so fast."

" Yeah, I know." I grumbled. " Thanks." Yeti sat down in front of the small fire that he made not to long after we got here.

Ben and I decided to follow Yeti back to the mountains to eat a few snow cones before going back to the house. Yeti lives in a cave that's nearly at the top of the mountains.

" So," He started. " What're you two doing out here." I leaned against the cave wall and pointed at Ben.

" He wanted to go for a walk." I said.

" How was I supposed to know that we'd end up in the Artic?" Ben asked as he sat next to me, leaning on my shoulder. Yeti eyed us, looking at Ben then at me until a huge smile overtook his face. I rolled my eyes and stood up; giggling as Ben nearly fell over. He quickly stood and brushed himself off.

" We should probably get back to the house." I sighed, walking out to the mouth of the cave.

" We could stay a little longer," Ben suggested. " It's pretty nice here." I shook my head.

" I'm leaving. You can say." I walked out into the snow.

" Hey! Wait for me!" Ben tumbled after me. I had to squint my eyes to prevent the snow from blinding me. Ben walked up beside me.

" Do you remember which way we came from?" I shrugged.

" Nope." I answered and walked forward, the snow crunching beneath me.

" B-Chan!" I heard as I was tackled into the snow. I groaned and sat up, glaring at my best friend.

" That hurt, and how did you get here?" I grumbled as I stood up. Miranda shrugged and whistled.

" I dunno. Just walked until we found snow." She replied. I raised an eyebrow.

" What do you mean, 'We'?" I asked. Miranda pointed behind her. I looked and saw Jeff, grumbling to himself and trudging through the snow. I laughed.

" What's his problem?" I giggled. Miranda smirked.

" I started a snowball fight and won." She said, standing proudly. Jeff stopped next to her.

" 'Cause you cheated." He muttered. Miranda shot a glare at him.

" What?" She growled.

" You cheated." Jeff grunted in pain as Miranda jabbed his side with her hand.

" Did not. You're just mad because you lost." Miranda hissed, then folded her arms and looked up at the sky. Jeff rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket. Ben and I laughed at our friends.

" Come on," I sighed. " Let's get back to the house."

" Aw, but we just got here!" Miranda complained. I narrowed my eyes.

" And?" Miranda glared at me, then picked up a pile of snow and threw it at me, hitting me in the chest.

" Miranda!" I screamed, making a snowball and throwing at her. She dodged. " It's cold!"

" No, really?" She laughed sarcastically. " I thought snow was supposed to be warm!" I picked up another snowball and threw it, only to have Miranda dodge it and laugh as it hit Jeff.

" What the hell?!" He growled as he entered in the snowball fight. Only he missed and hit Ben.

" You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled, unable to keep a smile from forming on my face.

* * *

**There you go. I'll try to finish 25 by next week. I'm getting a really bad writers block though. =_=**


End file.
